My Little Pony Will Of Fire (Season 4)
by DragonDan2453
Summary: Season 4 is about how even though Flareon and Twilight are a prince and princess, their life has not changed. The bond with their friends is still going strong, including that of their family. What kind of fun adventures will the ponies find themselves in this time? Only time will tell as the future of Equestria looks bright with hope for the future.
1. Double Trouble

Chapter 1  
Double Trouble

Princess Celestia has been the ruler of Equestria, with her younger sister Luna's help of course, for ten years now ever since their parents, Prince Eclipse and Princess Sunrise, passed the kingdom over to them. Every pony you ask would say Equestria is very thankful for having such a kind and caring princess looking out for them. However, not everyone was happy with the way Princess Celestia was running Equestria. It all started one stormy night in a small shack somewhere in a forest. Rain was flowing down the window as a lit fire was burning hot in the fireplace inside. Two unicorns, one black mare and one white stallion, were seen tossing darts with their magic at two pictures that were pasted on a wall. The two pictures were of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. As for the two unicorns, they were twins. The female was called Yin and the male was called Yang. These twins have amazing shape-shifting powers that allows them to take the form of anything they want. Yin and Yang were the most wanted criminals in Equestria for multiple cases of assassination and it seems Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were next on their infamous hit list. "It almost time my sister?" the brother asked. In response, a mischievous smirk spread across Yin's face.

"Yes my dear brother," she replied, "Tomorrow we will finally cleanse this world of its unneeded filth during the Royal Reunion in Canterlot, but before that we need to take care of some garbage that is standing in our way." The twins both began to laugh as lightning flashed outside. The Royal Reunion is a celebration event happens every ten years and takes place in the capital. It is a time when every prince and princess from all over Equestria gathers together to have fun. The main feature of the Royal Reunion is the banquet. You could say this was the perfect time for an assassination attempt and no one knew that better than Yin and Yang. However, Princess Celestia wasn't completely oblivious to that fact and was preparing to station extra guards around Canterlot just in case, but Ying and Yang were expecting this and that is why they had a full-proof plan to infuriate Canterlot. That plan included Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight. The next day, after getting prepared into royal attire that was designed by Rarity, Flareon and Twilight headed for Canterlot where the Royal Reunion was about to begin.

"Is my mane ok? Is this dress too extravagant? What about my makeup? Is it too much?" Twilight asked nervously.

"It's fine Twilight," Flareon replied, "It's just a reunion, that's all."

"It's not just a reunion...it's the Royal Reunion!" Twilight exclaimed, "Every prince and princess from around Equestria is going to be there! Especially Princess Celestia! I don't want to goof up somehow and embarrass her." Flareon couldn't help but chuckle as he tried to calm Twilight down. Just as they were flying over Diamond Canyon, they suddenly spotted Princess Celestia and Princess Luna below signaling for them to come down.

"Hey there Flareon and Twilight!" Celestia exclaimed happily said with a smile.

"Princess Celestia? Princess Luna? What are you two doing here?" Twilight asked.

"We thought it would be best to escort you to Canterlot," Luna replied, "Come on! Let's go! Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are going to be there ya know? We can't keep them waiting can we?" Just as they were about to fly into the air again, Twilight suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

"Twilight!" Flareon yelled as he tried to rush over to her, but Flareon wasn't even able to walk a few steps before something hit him hard on the back on of his head. He immediately fell to the ground unconscious besides Twilight. At that moment, Celestia and Luna were seen laughing manically as began to transform. It was none other than Yin and Yang who were pretending to be Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"That was easier than I thought," Yin said. She then turned to her right. "You guys can come out now." From behind a boulder, a couple of diamond dogs appeared. As they walked over, Yin took out a pair of strange-looking chains from her bag. "These are magic-draining chains that will slowly drain a pony of their magic. Once you put these on them, throw these two in cell and lock them up good. Make sure they are guarded at all times! I don't want them interrupting our plan...got it?"

"You can count on us mam!" the leader of the pack shouted as he saluted her, "Mind me asking about our pay?" In response, Yin signaled to her brother. Yang then took off the bag he was carrying and tossed it to them. When the diamond dogs opened it, they began to droll as they looked upon sparkling white diamonds that were resting inside. After the diamond dogs took Flareon and Twilight underground, Yin and Yang transformed again, this time into Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight.

"We don't have time to waste brother...let's go," Twilight muttered as she and Flareon quickly flew into the air and made haste for Canterlot. Later on in the capital, the residents were crowding the streets in absolute awe as princes and princesses were walking towards the castle. Leading the group was Prince Eclipse and Princess Sunrise. Among them was Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight, or in other words, Yin and Yang. They made sure not to do anything suspicious that would alert the royal guards. It wasn't long before they made it to the castle, where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were waiting in front of the main doors. Immediately, they ran over and hugged their parents.

"Mom! Dad! It's good to see you again!" Celestia exclaimed happily.

"It's been awhile my daughters," Sunrise replied, "You two have done a fantastic job!" Shortly after in the ballroom, the Royal Reunion was in full swing as everyone was chatting, playing games, dancing, and having a great time. No one even noticed Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight returning after being gone for fifteen minutes. A couple of hours later, Princess Celestia began to address the room.

"Everyone! May I have your attention please!" Celestia shouted, "The food is now ready. Please follow me and my sister to the dining hall where we have a beautiful feast prepared for you." As everyone began to follow them to the dining hall, Flareon and Twilight were trying their best to hide their mischievous smiles. Meanwhile, in the Diamond Mines, the real Flareon had finally woken up after being unconscious for nearly four hours.

"Where am I?" Flareon muttered as he tried to get up, but found himself unable to move as he was bound together with black metal chains. When Flareon turned to his right, he saw Twilight lying unconscious on the ground. "Twilight? Twilight?! Wake up!" No sooner than later, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Flareon? Where are we?" Twilight asked. When she tried to get up, Twilight noticed she too was tied up with chains. As Flareon looked around, he saw that they were in some sort of small cave room that had bars, like a jail cell.

"I think we're in the Diamond Mines," Flareon said, "What happened? The last moment we were talking to Celestia and Luna, you fell to the ground, I tried to ran over to you, then everything went blank."

"I'm not sure," Twilight replied, "Whatever the case...we need to go to Canterlot and ask Princess Celestia what happened."

"Don't worry, I'll just go into Flame God Mode and bust us out of these chains!" Flareon shouted confidently. Unfortunately, when he tried to summon his fire magic, Flareon found himself unable to gather any. He wasn't even able to fire off a small fireball. "What gives? I can't use my fire magic!" When Twilight tried to summon her magic, she too found herself unable to use her magic. It was at that moment Flareon noticed his body was aching with pain. Flareon was feeling very weak, as if he had just gone through a long, exhausting battle. "Why do I feel so tired?"

"Flareon...I think it may be these metal chains," Twilight replied, "I've heard of magical chains that are able to drain a pony of their magic." Before they were able to speak another word, a diamond dog appeared in front of their cell.

"Would you two keep it down already?" he asked angrily, "I was in the middle of a nap! Seriously...why did I have to get stuck with the job of keeping an eye on the prisoners? I still don't see why those two wanted us to lock you guys up anyway."

"Those two...what do you mean? Does someone want us to be locked in here? Tell us!" Flareon yelled desperately. Unfortunately, the diamond dog paid no attention to Flareon's pleas and turned his back to him. If they didn't think up of something fast, there was no way they were getting out of this. Just then, Flareon was struck with an idea. When he whispered it to Twilight, she nodded her head in agreement to the plan. It was now or never. "Hey! Help! Help! It's an emergency!"

"What is it this time?!" the diamond dog shouted.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Twilight cried out.

"Nice try, but there's no way I'm unlocking your chains just so you can use the bathroom," the diamond dog replied.

"Please...have a heart would you? My wife needs to use the bathroom," Flareon pleaded, "Once she's done, you can tie her together with the chains again, no problem at all. It's not like we'll try to escape or anything." Eventually, the diamond dog finally gave into their desperate pleas for help.

"Alright! Alright! Fine!" he shouted, "Just shut up for one second while I get the key ok?!" Soon after, the diamond dog entered the cell and used his key to unlock Twilight's chains, but before he knew what was happening, Twilight was able to knock him out cold.

"Sweet dreams," Twilight muttered with a smile as she used the key to unlock Flareon's chains. Now that they were free, it was time for them to hurry to Canterlot, but first they had to escape the Diamond Mines. However, that alone would prove harder than they thought. It wasn't because the diamond dogs were strong or anything like that, it was because Flareon and Twilight were still weak from having their magic drained for so long. After thirty minutes of evading diamond dogs that tried to apprehend them, Flareon and Twilight finally found an exit hole and quickly climbed up the wooden ladder. Once their eyes adjusted to the sunlight, they flew into the air and immediately headed for the capital. Meanwhile, in Canterlot, everyone had finished eating their food. As they were talking, everyone suddenly started collapsing on the floor one by one, except for Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight.

"What's going on?" Celestia muttered, "I can't move my body or use my magic." In response, Flareon and Twilight got off their seats and walked over to Princess Celestia, who was lying helplessly on the ground by her sister.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna," Flareon muttered, "We are here to get rid of you two corrupt monsters once and for all. The rotten plague that has infected Equestria will finally end."

"Flareon? What are you talking about?" Celestia asked. As Flareon and Twilight began to laugh, they transformed back into their original forms, Yin and Yang. Everyone was completely shocked and dumbfounded by this startling revelation. "Who are you two?"

"Are names are Yin and Yang and we are the cleansers of this filthy world that you have carelessly ruined over the years as Princess of Equestria," Yang replied.

"Luckily for everyone else, we could hardly care about any of you," Yin said, "All we want is the life of these two and we will be on our way."

"No! Leave them alone you fiends!" Prince Eclipse shouted angrily. Unfortunately, Yin and Yang paid him no attention as they had their sights set on Celestia and Luna. They immediately began to charge up their magic in an attempt to kill.

"Goodbye my dear princesses," Yin muttered with a malicious smirk spread across her face. Just then, the dining hall doors exploded open as two magical beams came flying in. They hit Yin and Yang before either one had a chance to dodge them and knocked the twins to the floor. As everyone turned their heads to see who was the cause of this, they saw the real Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight entering the room. No one was more surprised than Yin and Yang.

"Impossible! How did you two escape?!" Yang shouted in disbelief.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted those dimwitted diamond dogs!" Yin yelled angrily.

"Sorry, but we aren't going to let you harm Celestia and Luna," Flareon replied, "It's over...so give up now!" At that moment, Yin and Yang burst out laughing.

"You...stop us?" Yin asked sarcastically, "Tell me...do you guys even have any magical power left? I can tell by the look of you two that you barely have regained the magic you lost after being locked in those magic-draining chains." Yin had hit it right on the mark. Flareon and Twilight were still in a very weak state due to having most of their magic drained from their bodies. If they started fighting, Flareon and Twilight would already be at a big disadvantage. Even still, Yin and Yang had to be stopped, no matter what. "Now...come! Once we done finishing you two off, nothing will be left to get in our way!" As expected, Yin and Yang took command of the fight right from the start. Worst of all, they attacked perfectly in unison as if they were one pony. Flareon tried to hit Yang with a fireball, but Yang was able to easily dodge it and delivered a counterattack, which sent Flareon tumbling across the table. As a result, food and plates went flying everywhere. As Twilight tried to help Flareon, Ying hit her in the back, which knocked Twilight to the floor. "What's the matter? Is this all you guys got? You aren't even worth killing!" Things were looking bad for Flareon and Twilight as one by one they got hit and knocked around by Yin and Yang.

"My sister...I think it's time we finish them off," Yang said, "We've already wasted too much time here."

"I agree brother," Yin replied, "Let's do it!" At that moment, they stood side-by-side and began to charge up their magic to the highest level possible.

"Sacred Bond: Dark Holy Twin Beam!" Yin and Yang shouted together as they fired off a dark magical beam at Flareon and Twilight. The Sacred Bond is a technique that utilizes the bond shared between two ponies. The more powerful the bond, the more powerful the attack is. As the beam was heading right for Flareon and Twilight, they also stood side-by-side and began to charge up their magic the best they could.

"Sacred Bond: Flaming Sparkle Phoenix!" Flareon and Twilight shouted together as fired off a magical beam of sparkling fire that took the form of a phoenix. As both beams collided, Flaming Sparkle Phoenix rammed rough shot through the Dark Holy Twin Beam, destroying it competently. Yin and Yang could only watch as the Flaming Sparkle Phoenix headed right for them. As a result, the dining hall windows blew out as fire exploded furiously from them. After the fire dispersed, Yin and Yang were shown lying on the floor on the other side of the room. A small crater in the wall was seen just behind them. As Flareon and Twilight walked over to Yin and Yang, Yin looked up slowly at them.

"How did you two overpower us?" Yin asked as she couldn't believe they had been defeated, "Our bond was supposed to be unbeatable."

"The bond between me and Twilight is more powerful than either of you could ever imagine," Flareon replied, "Our love for each other is limitless." In response, Twilight kissed Flareon his cheek. No sooner than latter, Celestia, Luna, and the other prince and princesses finally regained control of their bodies. Immediately, Princess Celestia ordered for her royal guards to take Yin and Yang away. The only place capable of containing these two was none other than Prison Island and considering the number of assassinations Yin and Yang committed, there was no way they were ever getting out.

"Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight, thank you once again for saving our daughters," Prince Eclipse proudly said, "We are forever in your debt."

"Our daughter was right in making you a prince and princess," Princess Sunrise stated happily, "The state of Equestria will be fine as long as you two continue to watch our for its safety and well-being."

"Thank you," Flareon and Twilight replied together as they couldn't help but break out in smiles. As the Royal Reunion started back up again, the rest of the day continued on without a hitch. During the end of the Royal Reunion, Prince Eclipse and Princess Sunrise presented Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight with honorary medals commending them for their bravery. This was definitely one Royal Union that no one would ever forget. Through it all, Princess Celestia was glad to be able to count on Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight. These were two ponies that Equestria was very lucky to have.


	2. Ponies In Space

Chapter 2  
Ponies In Space

Space is infinite, unique, vast, and most of all, unexplored. What lies in the stars? Other forms of life possibly? Maybe an alien race of ponies perhaps? Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight were about to find out. It all began one afternoon in Canterlot. Princess Celestia sitting on throne having a cup of tea when a letter suddenly appeared in front of her. "What's this?" Celestia asked as she opened it. A few minutes later, Celestia set down the letter on a nearby table. "I haven't heard from them in quite a while, but I wonder why they want to see Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight." No sooner than later, Celestia wrote a letter asking Flareon and Twilight to come to Canterlot with their friends ASAP. About an hour later, Flareon, Twilight, and their friends arrived.

"Why did you call for us Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Prince Flareon, Princess Twilight...I have a very important mission for you two," Celestia replied, "You're going to the moon!"

"The moon? Why?" Flareon asked.

"Prince Koray and Princess Cynthia of the Neoma want to see you," Celestia replied proudly. Everyone, except for Flareon, was exited with joy.

"Neoma? What are they?" Flareon curiously asked. It was Twilight who responded.

"The Neoma are an alien race of ponies that live in a city called Neotropolis. They're sort of like unicorns, except instead of a horn, they have two antennas which allows them to use magic," Twilight replied, "They made contact with us back during Prince Eclipse and Princess Sunrise's tenure."

"I see, but how are we even going to get to the moon?" Flareon asked puzzled, "I doubt we could fly there."

"You're going to use my private spaceship of course! The Concord LP," Celestia said happily. Flareon couldn't believe his own ears.

"What?! Spaceship?" Flareon burst out in disbelief, "You have a spaceship?"

"That's right Flareon," Celestia replied, "You seem surprised."

"Well...it's just that...never mind," Flareon muttered. For some reason, he didn't want to know how or where Princess Celestia got a spaceship. It was just one of those things that was better left unknown. Soon after, they followed Celestia to the courtyard. She then walked over to a bush and put her hoof inside. A clicking noise could be heard a moment later. Suddenly, a small piece of the courtyard began to move downwards, and a few seconds after, a white spaceship began to surface. For what it was worth, the spaceship was very impressive.

"I call shotgun!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she flew over to the spaceship and got inside.

"Me and Flareon will be the pilots," Twilight said confidently as if she already knew how to fly a spaceship, "You can count on us Princess Celestia!"

"Have a safe journey everyone," Celestia replied. As she walked back into the castle, the others got into the spaceship where they saw Rainbow Dash already sitting in her seat. Though she was so anxious you could hardly call it sitting down. As the others also took their seats, Flareon joined Twilight in the pilot seats. Once Twilight showed Flareon the controls, they were finally ready to get started. As Flareon activated the spaceship's thrusters, it slowly began to lift into the air. A few seconds later, the spaceship rocketed straight up into the sky. It wasn't long before they exited the planet's atmosphere and entered space. It was at that moment Flareon realized he had forgotten something very important.

"Wait! What about our spacesuits?!" Flareon exclaimed.

"Why would we need those?" Rainbow Dash asked, "It's not as if we can't breathe in space or anything ridiculous like that." Now Flareon was even more confused. They were able to breath in space? How was that even possible?

"But...how...I thought...that doesn't...forget it," Flareon replied dumbfounded, "This is a universe where horses can talk and use magic. Anything else that doesn't make sense does make sense. I'll just leave it at that ok?" The next few minutes they sat quietly in an awkward silence as the only sound that could be heard was from the spaceship's engine. About an hour later, they finally made it to the moon.

"Wow," everyone muttered together in absolute awe. Wow was an understatement. There was a city on the moon. Most of all, it was even bigger than Canterlot. Neotropolis was impressive as impressive could be as the entire city was pure white. The way the buildings were structured, it looked like a city from the future. Just then, Flareon spotted a Neoma down below signaling for them to land. Flareon and Twilight Carefully landed the ship. Once everyone got out, they were immediately greeted by a Neoma.

"Welcome to Neotropolis Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight," she said is a happy and carefree manner, "Prince Koray and Princess Cynthia would like to speak with you. Please follow me everyone." As they were walking through the city, Flareon began to notice something. Every Neoma they came in contact with kept asking them the same thing. Do you need anything? How can I help you? Is there anything you need? The Neoma were very kind and helpful. Everywhere you would look, the Neoma were smiling and helping one another. It's like they were an entire family the way they treated each other with such kindness and sincerity. As they made their way into the castle, they were once again bombarded with the same questions. Eventually, they made it into the throne room, where Prince Koray and Princess Cynthia were waiting eagerly for their arrival, along with another Neoma who was in the same royal attire. The Neoma who led them here bowed before the prince and princess. She then turned around and left the room, but not before asking Flareon, Twilight, and the others if they needed anything.

"Welcome to Neotropolis Prince Flareon and Princesses Twilight," Koray said happily, "I see you brought your friends along too."

"Is there anything you need us to get for you?" Cynthia asked.

"We're fine!" everyone burst out together in response to being asked that question for the hundredth time already.

"Why did you want to see us?" Twilight asked.

"We have a very big favor we want to ask of you Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight," Cynthia replied, "We want you take our daughter back with you to Equestria so that she may learn about your life and culture." This was definitely something neither of them were excepting. At that moment, their daughter walked up to Flareon and Twilight.

"My name is Princess Vesperia, but you can call me Vespa if you wish," she said in a sincere manner, "This was my idea and I would be very grateful if you would allow me to come back with you to Equestria." As Flareon and Twilight looked at each other, a simple smile and head nod was all that was needed to be said between them.

"We would be honored to escort you to Equestria Princess Vesperia," Twilight replied. In response, Vesperia was overcome with such joy, she immediately embraced Flareon and Twilight in a hug.

"Thank you so much!" Vesperia exclaimed happily.

"We can't express enough gratitude for this Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight," Koray said as she walked over to them and shook their hooves.

"Please take care of our daughter and keep her safe," Cynthia said, "It won't be long before she will be the leader of our fair city."

"We'll help too!" Pinkie Pie replied without hesitation. The others shook their heads in agreement. Prince Koray and Princess Cynthia couldn't be any more happier. After they hugged their daughter goodbye, Princess Vesperia followed them back to the spaceship. Later on, back in Canterlot, they had brought Princess Vesperia to meet with Princess Celestia.

"Princess Vesperia...it is a honor to meet your acquaintance," Celestia said as she hugged Vesperia.

"Thank you Princess Celestia," Vesperia replied happily.

"I will call for some construction ponies to build you a house in Ponyville," Celestia said, "In the meantime, my sister is preparing a room for you. Please follow me." After everyone said goodbye to Princess Vesperia, they headed to the train station and took a train ride back to Ponyville. Rainbow Dash and the others soon got into a heated argument as to who was going to show Princess Vesperia around Ponyville. Eventually, they tired themselves out so much that they all fell asleep as result of fifteen minutes of nonstop arguing. As Twilight looked up at the moon in the starlit night sky, she smiled. It wasn't that long ago that they had been there and met with the Neoma. What other forms of life resided on other planets and moons in space? That thought resided in Twilight's mind until she fell soundly asleep on Flareon's shoulder.


	3. Alien Abroad

Chapter 3  
Alien Abroad

Fitting in can always be difficult, especially when you're an alien from the moon. Everyone wants to be accepted, so there is no reason for you to give them a hard time just because they're a foreigner. Treat them the way you treat your family and friends. That goes the same for ponies and humans. This is a story about how Princess Vesperia of the Neoma tried to adjust to her new life. It all began one afternoon in Ponyville. The construction ponies that Princess Celestia called for had just finished building a house for Princess Vesperia. Even though the design and structure was very simple and plain, Vesperia couldn't be happier. "Thank you everyone for your kindness," she said to the construction ponies. Unfortunately, they were hesitant to talk or even approach her and quickly left. This was something had Flareon and Twilight were worried about. It seems not everyone was so accepting of an alien as they were. "Oh dear...did I do something wrong?"

"Of course you didn't!" Rainbow Dash replied angrily, "Don't pay any attention to those rude jerks! They're lucky I don't force them to come back and apologize!"

"Rainbow Dash is right Vespa," Applejack said, "It may take ponies awhile get to used to having an alien around, but remember we're your friends and will always help you when you need it!"

"Princess Vesperia, would you like to come over my house to visit?" Fluttershy asked, "I'm sure Angel and my animals would love to meet you."

"That sound lovely Fluttershy. I would be glad to," Vesperia replied with a smile. Soon after, she was shown following Fluttershy back to her cottage. Later on, Fluttershy was introducing Vesperia to her animals.

"Everyone...this is Vesperia," Fluttershy said, "I brought her over to visit." Unlike the construction ponies, the animals weren't afraid to approach Vesperia. She was immediately overcome with joy as the animals let her pet them, but the fun wasn't going to last long.

"They're all so very lovely...do we eat them?" Vesperia asked, "Back in Neotropolis, we usually eat our pets due to them not having very long lifespans. Their meat is so delicious." It happened so fast Fluttershy was barely able contain the pandemonium that broke out. Every single animal, including Angel as the main leader, was trying desperately to keep Vesperia from approaching them. They even put up a blockade as extra defense. Nothing Fluttershy said to them was able to change their mind. "Oh dear...are they mad at me?"

"Um...this is going to take a while. Vesperia...I'm sorry, but I don't think they're going to calm down until you leave," Fluttershy said reluctantly, "Please forgive me."

"Oh that's fine. Bye Fluttershy," Vesperia replied. Once she left, Fluttershy was finally able to calm down her animals. Similar to Flareon and Rainbow Dash, Vesperia was now on their infamous stay-out-or-else list. As Princess Vesperia was walking through town, she was completely oblivious to the fact ponies kept giving her these awkward stares. Whenever Vesperia would try to talk to someone, they would run away. You would think this would bother here, but amazingly, it didn't. Not even one bit. Just then a ball appeared in front of her, followed by three colts.

"Hello," Vesperia said with a smile as she levitated the ball and tossed it back to them, "It's nice to meet you three." Unfortunately, the response that followed afterwards wasn't the heartwarming welcome to Ponyville you would except. Instead, they ran away in terror screaming the word alien. Applejack just happened to be walking by at the time and saw what took place.

"Vespa...are you ok?" a concerned Applejack asked.

"Yes. Thank you for asking Applejack," Vesperia replied. Just then, Flareon, Twilight, and the others appeared. Applejack immediately told them what just happened. Everyone, including a furious Rainbow Dash, decided it was best for Vesperia to find something she could do so that the residents of Ponyville could accept her better. Rainbow Dash called it Operation Help Our Awesome New Best Friend Vesperia! Everything they could think of from teacher assistant, baking assistant, designer, helping out at Apple Acres, the arcade, and the ice-skating rink. Nothing they tried seemed to want to work with Princess Vesperia. Not to mention, ponies were still giving her the cold shoulder. It was almost too much for Rainbow Dash to bear any longer.

"We've tried everything!" she burst out, "This is ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash...this is my fault," Vesperia replied with her head down. This was the first time they saw Princess Vesperia unhappy.

"It's not your fault Vespa," Twilight said as she gave Vesperia a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "I know there's something you can do here. We just haven't found it yet." However, considering it was now late at night, they decided to walk Vesperia back home. A few minutes later, at Princess Vesperia's house, they had just finished saying goodnight to her.

"Oh! Before you all go. Would you like to smell some flowers my parents sent me?" Vesperia asked, "I just had to have some delivered here."

"Wait...how did they sent them to you? We're thousands of miles away from the moon," Flareon replied. It turns out Princess Vesperia had brought a small teleportation pod from home so that she may receive things from Neotropolis. Such as flowers for example. Soon after, Vesperia brought out a pot full of beautiful, exotic flowers. When Flareon and the others smelled them, they were beyond amazed at the aroma the flowers were giving off.

"These...smell...amazing!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"I agree with Pinkie Pie," Rarity replied, "I have never smelled such beautiful flowers in my life. You must let me take some home."

"I would be glad to give you some Rarity," Vesperia said happily, "I'll go get some prepared for you." As Princess Vesperia walked back into her house, Flareon was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Everyone...I think I may know that special something Princess Vesperia can do that will make everyone finally accept her," Flareon said. In response, the others listened to what he had to say. They immediately agreed to put the plan into action tomorrow morning. The next day, Flareon's plan couldn't have gone any better as a long line of ponies stood waiting in anticipation of getting some of the amazing smelling flowers from Princess Vesperia. There was a large sign on the house that read 'Neoma Flowers'.

"Great idea Flareon of having Princess Vesperia change her house into a flower shop," Twilight said as she put her hoof softly on his shoulder.

"It's about time everyone accepted her!" Rainbow Dash burst out, "What took them so long anyway?"

"It doesn't matter now. What does matter is that Princess Vesperia has something only she can do that everyone appreciates," Flareon said, "I don't think we have to worry anymore." Through hard work and determination, they had finally succeeded in helping their new friend fit in.


	4. Wave Rider

Chapter 4  
Wave Rider

There is nothing worse than experiencing a hot wave. The best way to deal with one is either you can turn the air conditioner on max or take a dip in a pool, if you have one. However, the beach is probably the best place to be during a hot wave. The water from the ocean is always cool and you can always try sunbathing if that's what you're interested in. Surfing is also another option, that is unless a big beach bully won't let you surf on his turf. This is the story of how Prince Flareon defeated the surfing pony known as Big Z. It all began one scorching hot day in Ponyville. It was so hot that you couldn't be outside for more than five seconds before you were completely exhausted from dehydration. The town of Ponyville was experiencing the worst hot wave it had seen in years. The pegasus ponies weren't able to create rain clouds to cool down the town. It was so hot they didn't have the strength necessary to fly. The best way ponies were dealing with this was locking themselves inside their houses. Even though their homes provided little relief, if not any at all, it was the best they could do at the moment until the hot wave passed. Meanwhile, in Golden Oak Library, Flareon and the rest of his family were lying around as any form of movement would tire them out. Flareon could fell his body sticking to the couch like glue as sweat continued to run his face and back. Twilight and Solana were spread out on the floor as both had finally given up trying to read. You know things are bad when it's so hot you can even muster the strength to read a book. Spike, Chibiterasu, and Owlowiscious were all crowded around the air conditioner Flareon had built for such an occasion, though it kept breaking down constantly due to Spike keeping it on max power. Flareon was losing count of how many times he kept having to fix the air conditioner. There are so many times you can fix something before it can't be fixed anymore. That goes for air conditioners too. It was only a matter of time until the inevitable struck.

"This...is...perfect," Spike said as he let the cool breeze from the air conditioner flow onto his body. Chibiterasu and Owlowiscious were shown nodding their heads in agreement.

"Spike...I've fixed that thing a dozen times already," Flareon muttered, "I'm telling you...you're overworking it too much." No sooner than later, the air conditioner began to emit sparks and smoke. Soon after, it shut down.

"No! No! No!" Spike exclaimed as he shook the broken machine vigorously in a desperate attempt to make it work again. Unfortunately, his attempt ended in failure. As Spike, Chibiterasu, and Owlowiscious slipped down to the floor from the stack of books in absolute and utter defeat, Flareon tried hard not to say I told you so.

"Well...that thing is done," Flareon said, "I doubt any amount of magic could fix it now."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Solana asked, "It's so hot!" Just then, Twilight was hit with an idea.

"The beach!" she burst out suddenly.

"Wait...seriously?! There's a beach around here?" Flareon asked as he got up from his puddle of sweat.

"Well...no, but there is one located south from here," Twilight replied, "It's called Seashell Beach. I remember my parents taking me and my brother there when we were little."

"Sounds good me to me," Flareon said, "Let's get out of this furnace of a town already!"

"Oh! How about we bring along our friends?" Twilight asked.

"Don't forget about Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Vesperia, and my friends too!" Solana replied, "I know Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo would love to come to the beach with us!" Chibiterasu and Owlowiscious immediately began to bark and hoot at the idea of going to the beach.

"Yes...including you two," Twilight said to them, "There's no way we would leave you behind." Shortly after, the entire family began to contact as many ponies as they could. It wasn't long before they were on a train with their friends and family that was making its way for Seashell Beach. A few hours later, the train finally stopped. As everyone got out, they were frozen in absolute awe. Seashell Beach was as amazing as Twilight remembered, The sparkling ocean, the very soft sand, everything about it was perfect. Best of all, the breeze from the ocean made them all forgot about the horrible hot wave. Everyone immediately took their beach equipment off the train. Rarity had brought along five large cases worth of things as if she was staying a week at a hotel. Rarity insisted that all these things were necessary for her time at the beach. Sadly for Sweetie Belle, she was forced to carry everything off the train for her. As everyone split up to do their own thing, Flareon knew right away what he wanted to do, surf. Twilight was eager to watch him surf again. As she walked with him to the Surf Shack to rent a surf board, Flareon noticed something that seemed off. There was not a single pony that was surfing even though the condition for it was perfect.

"That's strange," Flareon muttered, "Why is no one surfing?" When he asked Twilight this, she couldn't figure it out either. Flareon decided it was all in his head and continued on to the Surf Shack, where a unicorn that was half-asleep was behind the counter. "Hello?" In response, the unicorn woke up. He actually seemed surprised to see them. "I take it you haven't had a customer in a long time."

"Tell me about it," the unicorn replied, "It's all thanks to Big Z. He keeps scaring away everyone who tries to surf on his beach ever since he came here. Now no one wants to surf anymore. I'm warning you...are you sure you want to surf?"

"Of course I do!" Flareon exclaimed, "I don't know who this Big Z thinks he is, but no one...I repeat no one...keeps me from surfing!"

"It's your funeral bud," the unicorn replied as he used his magic to give him a surf board. Flareon choose a red one with a flame design. He's a red fire element pony, what did you expect? Red and flames are practically his signature things now. Soon after, Twilight was seen following Flareon over to the ocean. She could only watch as he got into the water with his surf board. After a few minutes of paddling, Flareon finally found the perfect wave to surf on. It was huge. As he began to surf the wave, Flareon could here Twilight and the others cheering for him. Flareon was so caught up with them, he didn't even notice a pony who was surfing behind him. What happened next was so sudden, Flareon never saw it coming. The pony rammed into Flareon and knocked him off his board. After Flareon spit out a large amount of sea water, he tried to look for the culprit, but didn't seen anyone. That however, was the least of Flareon worries. As he turned his head right, Flareon saw the giant wave heading directly for him.

"Oooooh," everyone muttered as they flinched in response to seeing Flareon getting buried under the giant wave. The sensation of getting tossed around in a washing machine was all too familiar to Flareon as he experienced this once before when he raced Rainbow Dash around Equestria a couple of years back. As Flareon slowly crawled back to land, Twilight immediately rushed over to his aid. The others quickly followed.

"Flareon! Are you ok? What happened? Twilight asked as she help him back up.

"I have no idea," Flareon replied as his head was still throbbing with pain, "I felt like a dump truck ran into me."

"Who told you little pony that you could surf on my beach?" a voice asked. As everyone quickly turned around, they saw a bulky earth pony standing before them. He had tribal tattoos all over his body. This pony was none other than Big Z.

"What's your deal?!" Flareon exclaimed angrily.

"My deal? My deal is you were surfing on my beach," he replied, "The name's Zeo, but ponies call me Big Z. This here is my beach kid...get lost."

"How rude! This needs to cease right away," Princess Celestia said as she attempted to approach him, but Flareon held out his hoof and stopped her.

"It's ok Princess Celestia," Flareon replied, "I got this." He then walked over and stood face-to-face with Zeo. "I challenge you to a Surf Duel! Whoever losses must leave this beach and never return!" In response, everyone gasped as they didn't see this coming at all. However, Zeo burst out laughing.

"You...challenge me?" Zeo asked as he tried to hold back his laughter, "You actually think you have a chance to beat me? I've surfed my entire life. I doubt a pony like you would even put up a fight."

"What's the matter Big Z? You...chicken?" Flareon replied as a smirk appeared on his face. In response, he could see Zeo's right eye twitch after uttering that word.

"You're dead meat kid!" Zeo shouted as he grabbed his surf board. Shortly after, Flareon and Big Z were shown paddling out to sea. They were exactly parallel to each other as neither one was going to let the other gain even the slightest edge. Once a big wave appeared, both ponies immediately headed for it. Thanks to Zeo's muscles, he was able to ride the wave first. As both ponies continued to surf across the wave, Zeo slowed down and attempted to knock Flareon off his board. However, Flareon wasn't going to let the same thing happen twice and managed to dodge his swinging hoof. Unfortunately, Flareon didn't see the kick coming and almost lost his balance. As a result, he had to slow down to regain his balance, but at the same time, Zeo was able to gain a huge lead on him.

"I won! I won! I won!" Zeo shouted with joy as the end of the wave was in sight. Just as Zeo was celebrating his victory, Flareon suddenly appeared over him. Zeo could only watch as Flareon flew over and landed down before him. The resulting landing splashed water in Zeo's face, which forced him to lose his balance and fall off his board. As Zeo was spitting out sea water, he only had a few seconds to see the giant wave heading right for him.

"Oooooh," everyone muttered as they watched Zeo get pulverized by the giant wave. The oh quickly turned into yeah as they cheered for Flareon who was shown making it through the wave safely. Flareon had defeated Zeo. As Flareon made it back to shore, he was immediately forced into a hug by Twilight, who kissed him.

"Way to go Surfing King," she said with a smile. As everyone was congratulating Flareon on his victory, Zeo was shown walking up to him. What happened next took everyone by surprise, including Flareon. Zeo was lying on the sand and grabbing Flareon's hooves.

"Please, please, please...I'm sorry! I don't want to leave here!" Zeo desperately pleaded, "I'll do anything boss! Anything!" Even though the others weren't quite ready to forgive Zeo for all the bad things he's done, Flareon got an idea on how Zeo could make up for it. Later on, Flareon and Twilight were shown playing a game of volleyball against Rainbow Dash and Applejack. Spike was the referee.

"It was nice of you to let Zeo stay Flareon," Twilight said as she hit the ball over the net, "I think he'll make a great surfing teacher. Even the kids seem to like him already. Who knew he was such a softy."

"Zeo was actually a really good surfer," Flareon replied as he bumped the ball to Twilight, "I figured he could use his talent for good instead of evil ya know." As the ball went high into the air, Twilight jumped up and spiked the ball downwards hard. Rainbow Dash and Applejack tried to hit it back, but both ponies missed the ball completely.

"Game! Flareon and Twilight win!" Spike shouted as he threw his claws over his head. As Rainbow Dash and Applejack lamented in their defeat, Flareon and Twilight happily shared a high-hoof as a victory celebration. About six hours later, everyone was shown watching the orange sun set on the horizon. It was a beautiful sight. Due to the success of today's beach visit, Flareon and Twilight promised everyone that they would definitely do this again sometime.


	5. Royal Rumble

Chapter 5  
Royal Rumble

There is nothing more powerful than the bond between a stallion and a mare that love each other very much with all their heart. When this bond is utilized at the highest level possible, it can withstand and defeat anything that stands in its path. The best example of this is the bond Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight share. Even in their weakened state, their Sacred Bond technique was easily able to destroy Yin and Yang's Dark Holy Twin Beam. However, two ponies also possess a very powerful bond that is able to rival that of Flareon and Twilight. Those ponies are none other than Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. What would happen when the power of both bonds clash during a competition to win a prize for their beloved partner? It all began one sunny afternoon in Ponyville. Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance of the Crystal Empire were visiting for the weekend. Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight decided to take them to see a movie at the movie theater. Sort of like a double date. The movie they choose to see was Danger Cop 3, The Revenge of Danger Cop. It was even better than they expected, considering how the second movie was a letdown in some ways. After throwing away their empty popcorn bags, Flareon, Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadance exited the movie theater. They were instantly greeted by the warm sunlight that was shining down from above.

"Danger Cop 3 was the best so far," Flareon commented, "Way better than 2!"

"I agree with you completely," Shining Armor replied. Just then, a poster suddenly caught the eye of Twilight and Cadance.

"Attention residents of Ponyville. We are having a contest tomorrow at noon in the town square. The winner will receive two tickets for an exclusive one week cruise vacation. Deluxe rooms, all-you-can-eat buffet, spa, pool, and entertainment! Only ten ponies will be allowed to enter. Please see Mayor Mare for more details. ~Sincerely Mayor Mare," Twilight read. Immediately, she and Cadance began to talk about how they would love to go on a cruise.

"I wish I could go on this vacation," they muttered together. As Twilight and Cadance began to walk away, Flareon and Shining Armor were shown still staring at the poster.

"I've got to win those tickets for her!" they burst out at the same time. Immediately, Flareon and Shining Armor made eye contact and stepped back from each other. Both ponies had fire burning in their eyes as if a war had just started. You can probably tell where this is about to go. At that moment, Shining Armor suddenly began to laugh.

"I applaud you're determination Flareon, but I will be the one who's winning that contest for Cadance!" he exclaimed confidently.

"Au contraire brother," Flareon replied, "I'm winning that contest for Twilight!" As both ponies began to butt heads, a lighting flash could be seen in the background. The fight however was quickly broken up by Twilight.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Twilight asked, "Me and Cadance are ready to go ice-skating!"

"I'm not gonna lose to you!" Flareon and Shining Armor whispered angrily to each other as followed after Twilight and Cadance. Later on, Flareon and Shining Armor went to the town hall where they spoke to Mayor Mare regarding the competition tomorrow afternoon. Luckily for them, there were exactly two spots left. After Mayor Mare signed them up for the contest, they left the town hall and turned to face each other. "May the best pony win!" Flareon and Shining Armor shouted together as both ponies shared a brohoof. The battle between Flareon and Shining Armor was now set for tomorrow afternoon. Who will be the victor and who will be the loser? Only time will tell! The next day, ponies around town gathered in the town square for the contest. In addition to Flareon and Shining Armor, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie had also entered the competition. Rainbow Dash wasn't able to enter it due to Wonderbolt practice, which suited Flareon and Shining Amor just fine. Things would've been a lot tougher if she was participating in this contest. It wasn't long before Mayor Mare started to address the crowd.

"Ladies and gentle colts, thank you for coming here today," she said happily, "We are now ready to begin the competition. As you may know already, the winner will receive two tickets for a cruise vacation. As for the contest, it will be split up into five separate parts. Each part will contain a different type of event. At the end of each event, the two ponies who finish in last place will be eliminated until only three remain. Those three will compete against each other in a winner-take-all finale. Please try your best everyone!" As the crowd and contestants began to cheer loudly, Flareon and Shining Armor refused to even look at one another. They were too busy thinking about the tickets. Meanwhile, Flareon and Cadance were cheering for their husbands.

"Do your best honey!" Cadance exclaimed.

"I'm rooting for you Flareon!" Twilight yelled. As a result, they obliviously added more fuel to the already dangerous fire that was Flareon and Shining Armor. Soon after, Mayor Mare started the first game, then the second, the third, and the forth. All of which were dominated by Flareon and Shining Armor as both ponies won two events each. All in all, every pony was eliminated in their wake one by one. Now all that was left was Flareon, Shining Armor, and Pinkie Pie. By some miracle, she was able to avoid elimination and made it to the finale. The last event was set to be a one mile sprint race. The tension between Flareon and Shining Armor was at it highest point yet. You could even power a house with the insane amount of electricity that was circulating between them.

"Good luck Flareon and Shining Armor!" Pinkie Pie said happily. They however, paid no attention to her at all. Both ponies could see the tickets in their grasp as they were one win away from obtaining them.

"On your marks...get set...go!" Mayor Mare yelled. In a blink of an eye, Flareon and Shining Armor exploded from the starting line like two speeding bullets. Smoke could seen been coming out from behind them. At the same time, Pinkie Pie was hopping without a care in the world, even though Flareon and Shining Armor were quickly gaining a huge lead on her. There was no way she could possibly win right? Meanwhile, Flareon and Shining Armor were trading the lead back and forth as neither pony was going to let up, not even a little bit.

"Give it up Flareon!" Shining Armor shouted, "You can't beat me!"

"You're the one who should give up dude!" Flareon yelled, "I'm not gonna lose!" A few seconds later, Flareon and Shining Armor were shown having a sword fight with their horns while they continued to run at a very fast pace. Just then, the finish line began to come into view. Taking advantage of an opening Shining Armor left him, Flareon was able to trip him up. "I won Twilight! That cruise vacation is as good as ours!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shining Armor tackled Flareon from behind. Immediately, both ponies began to fight each other as they tried to reach over the finish line, which was a hoof length away. Just as they were about to claim victory, Pinkie Pie was shown hopping over the finish line with a big smile on her face. Flareon and Shining Armor could only watch as their victory was pulled out from under them.

"Pinkie Pie is the winner!" Mayor Mare shouted as everyone began to cheer loudly for Pinkie Pie.

"You've...got...to...be...kidding...me," Flareon muttered in total disbelief. Shining Armor wasn't able to utter a single word as he was just as baffled and dumbfounded as Flareon was. When they looked up, Flareon and Shining Armor saw Twilight and Cadance looking down at them. They were shaking their heads as if they were disappointed for some reason.

"You guys didn't have to go that far just for us," Twilight said as she and Cadance helped them back onto their hooves.

"But...the cruise," Flareon muttered.

"Oh that? You guys I swear," Cadance replied, "You nearly ruined your relationship as brothers for us? That's ridiculous." Twilight and Cadance suddenly kissed Flareon and Shining Armor. Soon after, they forced them to apologize to one another for their absurd actions. Twilight and Cadance also had Flareon and Shining Armor promise they would never do something stupid like this ever again. Later on, they were seen at the Fillydelphia Harbor waving goodbye to Pinkie Pie and Gummy, who she had chosen to bring along with her on the cruise. Even though Gummy didn't technically count as a pony in which the tickets she won described. Nevertheless, this is what Pinkie Pie decided on and that was her final answer. After the cruise ship was finally out of view, Flareon and Shining Armor decided to take their wives out to eat for dinner. As they were leaving the harbor, Flareon and Shining Armor suddenly spotted a poster that showed another competition, this time hosted by the Mayor of Fillydelphia in which the winner would receive a ticket for a front row seat to the UPFC title match next week. After commenting on how they would love to go to a UPFC fight, Flareon and Shining Armor continued on walking. However, another rivalry suddenly sprung up as Twilight and Cadance were dead set on entering this contest to win the ticket for their beloved husband.

"Sorry Twilight," Cadance snickered, "I'm winning that contest for Shining Armor!"

"Au contraire my dear sister," Twilight replied, "I'm getting Flareon that ticket!" Sensing danger, Flareon and Shinning Armor rushed to break up the fight as Twilight and Cadance seemed to want to start an all-out war. Like husband, like wife I suppose.


	6. The Ballad Of Trixie

Chapter 6  
The Ballad Of Trixie

Trixie, or The Great and Powerful Trixie as she constantly refers to herself as, is a unicorn that has not once, but twice caused pandemonium and havoc in Ponyville. On both occasions however, she was thwarted by Twilight Sparkle. After Trixie lost to Twilight in a magical duel, she swore to give up her evil ways and become good as The Great and Apologetic Trixie. That itself was a complete lie. No matter what, Trixie swore she would get revenge on Twilight. This time however, that revenge would consist of not Twilight, but her husband Flareon. This is the story of how Trixie used Flareon to take over Canterlot. It all began one seemingly normal afternoon in Ponyville. Flareon was flying through town, when suddenly, he heard someone calling out his name. When Flareon looked down to his right, he saw Trixie standing between two buildings. She was wearing a brown cloak that was hiding most of her face. As Flareon landed on the ground, Trixie led him through the buildings into a small clearing. You could say it was a perfect spot for two ponies to be alone. "Hey Trixie," Flareon said with a smile, "It's been a while since I last saw you. Ya know...since that Ursa Minor incident. How have you been doing?" Trixie clenched her teeth in anger, but quickly put on a fake smile so that Flareon wouldn't get suspicious.

"I've been great Flareon!" Trixie replied, "Or should I say...Prince Flareon." In response, Flareon couldn't help but blush as she started to comment on how he was such an amazing prince. "By the way...can you do me a favor? This amulet I bought doesn't seem to be working." Trixie then took of her cloak. A green amulet could be seen hanging around her neck. As Flareon moved in closer to the amulet to get a better look, a mischievous smirk appeared on Trixie's face. Suddenly, the amulet began to glow bright green. Before Flareon knew what was going on, his body was completely engulfed in the green light. As the light slowly disappeared, a green ball of light came out from his head and traveled directly into the amulet. After the light had vanished, Flareon looked around the clearing with a confused look on his face as if he didn't know where he was.

"Where am I?" Flareon muttered, "Who am I?" Just then, he heard the sound of someone crying. When Flareon turned to his right, he saw a female unicorn that was sitting on the ground with tears running down her face. "Excuse me miss...are you ok?" In response, the unicorn lunged at Flareon and hugged him.

"Oh my dear Flareon," the unicorn said as she wept, "How will we ever regain our kingdom back from those evil witches Celestia and Luna?"

"Our kingdom?" Flareon asked, "Who are you?"

"Your loving wife Princess Trixie of course!" Trixie replied.

"Wait...your my wife?" Flareon asked, "Who am I then?"

"Prince Flareon," Trixie replied, "We were exiled our from our castle and forced into this dump of a town called Ponyville. It seems Celestia and Luna used their evil witch magic to erase your memory. We must return to Canterlot and stop them at once!"

"Ok...hold on," Flareon said as he was still trying to piece the puzzle together, "Who are you again? Who am I? What is Ponyville? Where is Canterlot? Who are Celestia and Luna? Also...if your a horse? How are you even able to speak?" As a result, a stressed Trixie put her right hoof over her face.

"Stupid worthless Amulet of Amnesia," Trixie muttered angrily, "I asked for it to just erase some of his memories, not all of them...oh well. This will have to do I suppose. Let's go Flareon." Soon after, Flareon followed Trixie to the train station where they boarded a train and headed for Canterlot. The train ride however wasn't that enjoyable for Trixie as Flareon continued to bombard her with questions. It was almost too much for Trixie to bear as she desperately wanted to kick Flareon off the train. Considering how she needed him for her plan to work, Trixie was left with no other choice but to put up with Flareon and his annoying questions for the meantime. No sooner than later, they finally made it to Canterlot. After exiting the train, Trixie led Flareon to the castle. Due to his title as a prince, none of the royal guards stopped to question Trixie. It was all just too easy. As Flareon and Trixie made their way into the throne room, they saw Princess Celestia speaking to Princess Luna. A mischievous smirk could be seen on Trixie's face. It was time for the show to begin.

"Give us back our kingdom you evil fiends!" Flareon burst out. In response, Celestia and Luna looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about Flareon?" Celestia asked. Suddenly, she spotted the green amulet Trixie was wearing. "The Amulet of Amnesia? Impossible! Where did you get that?!"

"Let's just say I have certain connections," Trixie replied with a smirk, "Getting down to business though Celestia, give us back our kingdom...now!"

"I will not!" Celestia exclaimed angrily. She then turned to Flareon. "You have to listen to me Flareon! Trixie has been lying to you! Please...come to your senses and remember!" Unfortunately, Flareon had been influenced by Trixie so much after losing his memories, Princess Celestia's words failed to reach him. Just then, Flareon's body began to emit small flames as his horn was shining bright orange. It seems Flareon had not forgotten the power of fire he possessed.

"It seems I have no choice," Flareon replied in a serious tone, "Princess Trixie stand back ok? I'll handle these two myself!" As a result, Trixie smiled as she went to stand besides the wall as if the real show was finally about begin.

"I'm sorry sister, but it seems that we're going to have to fight him," Luna said as she walked over to Celestia.

"Yes...sadly it does," Celestia replied, "Flareon...please forgive us for this." Shortly after, the battle between Flareon and the two sisters started. Even with his power of fire, Flareon was finding it tough facing two ponies at the same time. Not to mention, they were both extremely powerful. It was taking every ounce of Flareon's strength to keep up with him. However, Celestia was reluctant to deal the finishing blow. She just couldn't find it in her heart to do it.

"Sister," Luna muttered as she was panting deeply, "We have to finish this! I know you don't want to hurt Flareon, but we can't let him be used by Trixie any longer!"

"I understand...I'm sorry Luna," Celestia replied, "You ready?" After Luna nodded her head in agreement, they began to charge up their magic to the highest level possible.

"Sacred Bond: Solar Midnight Flare!" Celestia and Luna shouted together as they fired off a yellow and blue beam that had the power of both the sun and moon. In response, Flareon quickly went into Flame God Mode and fired off a beam of pure fire to counter their attack. Once both beams collided, an explosion occurred and blew out all the windows as a fiery inferno could be seen shooting out from the throne room as a result of the tremendous power. After the smoke cleared, Celestia and Luna were shown lying on the floor. Princess Luna had been knocked unconscious, while Celestia managed to survive the blast. They had lost the fight.

"Well, well, well...it seems we won," a smug Trixie said, "Now what should I do with you?" As Trixie began to walk over to them, Celestia slowly turned her head to her right and saw a piece of paper that she used to write letters that wasn't burn by the explosion. Celestia immediately brought the paper over to her and using the last amount of her magic, she was able to write a letter.

"Please Twilight," Celestia muttered as her vision was starting to go black, "I need your help." After she sent the letter away, Celestia closed her eyes and lost consciousness. Trixie quickly began to laugh at the sight of the two unconscious princesses. She then turned to her left and hugged Flareon. For some reason, Flareon was feeling a strange sense of doubt as if he had just done something very wrong. Later on, Twilight along with her friends, were shown walking up the steps to the castle, which was immediately redesigned by Trixie after taking over the capital. However, the royal guards seemed to still be on Princess Celestia's side as they let Twilight and the others pass freely without stopping them, even though it was Overlord Trixie's orders. The title of princess apparently wasn't good enough for her. As for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, they were locked inside an anti-magic cage that was hanging besides Trixie's throne. Both were still unconscious.

"This is the life!" Trixie exclaimed happily as she stretched out on the chair, "Don't you agree honey?" When Trixie turned to Flareon, he was staring at the ground in deep thought. "What's wrong my faithful prince?"

"Something about this doesn't feel right," an unsure Flareon muttered, "It's almost like this isn't what should be happening."

"You're just over contemplating things dear," Trixie replied. She then took a sip from her glass. "This is how everything should be." Out of nowhere, the throne doors burst open. Six ponies were shown standing in the doorway. It was none other than Twilight and her friends. Twilight had a furious angry stare on her face. Just then, a mischievous smirk spared across Trixie's face. "If it isn't Twilight Sparkle. How do you like my kingdom? Isn't it grand?" Paying no attention to Trixie, Twilight set her sights on Flareon instead.

"Flareon...snap out of it!" Twilight yelled desperately, "It's me Twilight...your wife! Don't you remember me?"

"I...I'm sorry Twilight," Flareon replied, "I don't know who you are." Twilight was beyond shocked at his response. As a tear ran down Twilight's faces, Trixie began to laugh manically at the scene that was unfolding before her.

"It seems Princess Celestia was right," Applejack said while trying to reassure Twilight who was in distress, "Flareon's memories were absorbed by that Amulet of Amnesia Trixie is wearing."

"Piece of cake! All we need to do is bust that thing to pieces and kick Trixie's behind into next week!" Rainbow Dash shouted confidently. As the others nodded their heads in agreement, Flareon stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you harm my wife," Flareon said as he went into Flame God Mode, "Leave now or else."

"Ha! It's six against one!" Rainbow Dash yelled without hesitation, "There's no way we can lose!" Shortly after, Twilight and the others were shown lying on the floor. It only took Flareon a minute to defeat them. However, they refused to give up. "Ok...so this may be harder than I thought." As Rainbow Dash and the others began to run toward Flareon again, Twilight held out her right hoof, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Let me handle this," Twilight said in a serious tone, "It's my job as his wife to set him straight. We made a promise to protect each other after all."

"Don't be crazy Twilight!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "You can beat him by yourself!" Just then, Applejack put her hoof on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"We have to believe in her Rainbow Dash," Applejack replied, "I know that stubborn girl has a plan for sure." As Twilight walked towards Flareon, he suddenly felt a sudden sensation. It was almost as if he knew this pony. Twilight then began to charge up her magic. Flareon immediately did the same. Soon after, both ponies fired out a beam of magic at each other. As both beams collided, instead of an explosion of fire, a bright light engulfed the room. At that moment, Flareon was stricken by memories of Twilight that were flowing into his mind. It turns out Twilight was using her magic to replay her memories into Flareon. As the light disappeared, the amulet on Trixie neck shattered into pieces. Thanks to Twilight's effort, she managed to return Flareon's memories and in return, broke the Amulet of Amnesia.

"No! Impossible!" Trixie shouted in total disbelief as she threw the broken amulet to the floor, "Curse you Twilight!" She then charged furiously at Twilight, but was stopped by Flareon, who was seething with rage. It seems that Flareon remembered how Trixie had been using him all this time. He wasn't happy. Before Trixie had a chance to escape, Flareon shot a huge fireball at her. Shortly after, Trixie could been seen flying through the sky with her rear end on fire while screaming at the top of her voice. As they watched Trixie soaring out of view, Twilight grabbed Flareon and forced him into a hug.

"Thank goodness your ok," Twilight muttered as tears fell down her face.

"It's all thanks to you Twilight," Flareon said happily, "You helped return my memories...thank you." He then faced the others along with Princess Celestia and Luna who had finally regained consciousness after being freed from their cage. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"Forget about it Flareon," Rainbow Dash replied, "It was that little weasel Trixie's fault. We're just glad to have your back to normal." As the others nodded their heads in agreement, a sincere smile appeared on Flareon's face. Through it all, you can always count on your friends to help you. Especially when your memories were stolen by a devious unicorn that never learns her lesson. Will Trixie ever understand revenge isn't the answer? Only time will tell I suppose, but whatever the case, Flareon, Twilight, and their friends will be ready to stop Trixie and her evil plans when needed.


	7. I Dream Of Pinkie Pie

Chapter 7  
I Dream Of Pinkie Pie

Dreams are created by your mind when you sleep. They are kind of a safe haven in some ways. You can do anything you want in your dreams because they are created by your mind after all. Not to mention situations that you wished would happen in real life. What would happen though if a someone came into your dream and started creating havoc? A dream invader so to speak. This is the story about how Pinkie Pie went into the dreams of her friends and caused immediate problems. It all began one calm and peaceful night in Ponyville. At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was sleeping soundly in the bed and having one of her usual weird dreams. Still time, she was having a tea party with Derpy and Fluffle Puff in a luscious forest. This is probably the most bizarre tri of ponies ever to be seen together. After finishing her cup of tea, Pinkie Pie turned to her left. "Would you like more tea Derpy?" Pinkie Pie asked. After Derpy smiled and nodded, Pinkie Pie picked up the pot and poured her some tea. Once they were done, Pinkie Pie decided they should have a fun game of tag. Once Fluffle Puff tagged her, Pinkie Pie quickly chased after Fluffle Puff. Just as Pinkie Pie jumped in a desperate attempt to tag her, Fluffle Puff pulled off a spectacular maneuver and evaded Pinkie Pie. Unfortunately, Pinkie Pie had jumped so far, she soon found herself in floating in mid-air above a giant waterfall. Pinkie Pie began to scream as she fell down into the water below. However, after falling into the water, Pinkie Pie continued to fall until she finally stopped a few seconds later. "Now that it what I call a dozy," Pinkie Pie muttered as she rubbed her behind. When she looked around her, Pinkie Pie was shocked to find out she was standing on her bed. When Pinkie Pie turned around, she was caught staring at a huge version of herself that was still sleeping in her bed while a dream cloud was floating above. "Wait...how can that be me? I'm me! There can't be two Pinkie Pies?!" When she looked at her own body, Pinkie Pie was surprised to discover it was transparent like a ghost. "Did I just fall outside my dream? Well...I guess I should get back inside." Just as Pinkie Pie was going to jump back into her dream cloud, she suddenly got an idea. "I wonder if I can go into another pony's dream? Oh! I should go visit my friends in their dreams! That would be so much fun!" Soon after, Pinkie Pie flew into the air and out her bedroom window. Seeing as how Golden Oak Library was closest to her home, Pinkie Pie decided to head there first. After a couple of minutes gently flying through town, Pinkie Pie finally made it to her destination and flew through the uppermost window where she found Flareon and his family sleeping peacefully. Each of them had a dream cloud hanging above their heads. "Let's see...who should I visit first? How...about...Flareon! I bet he'll be super-duper happy to see me!" she exclaimed cheerfully. Pinkie Pie then flew directly into Flareon's dream cloud. Little did Flareon know, his dream was about to become a nightmare. A few seconds later, Pinkie Pie opened her eyes and found herself sitting in a crowd in a particular looking TV set. She then spotted Flareon being interviewed by a falcon. The words 'Late Night with Jimmy Falcon' could be seen on a sign hanging above them. It turns out Flareon's dream was about how he was a famous movie star.

"Not only are your movies the highest grossing movies of all-time, but you've earned countless awards for best lead actor. Not to mention, you've won Sexiest Stallion Alive for the fifth straight year," Jimmy Falcon said while the mares in the crowd were going crazy for Flareon, "You have to tell me! What is the secret of your success?" Unfortunately, Flareon barely had time to respond when, out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie appeared in the chair besides him.

"Hey Flareon!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily with a big smile. Flareon however, was stricken with shock of complete disbelief at the sight of her. It didn't take him long to figure out how badly Pinkie Pie was about to ruin his dream.

"Might I ask who you are miss?" Jimmy Falcon asked.

"My name is Pinkie Pie and I'm Flareon's best friend in the whole world!" she replied without hesitation. It wasn't long before Pinkie Pie began to tell embarrassing stories of Flareon. He could only cover his face with his hooves in embarrassment as Jimmy Falcon and the audience continued to laugh at him. It got so bad to the point Flareon just couldn't take it anymore.

"Pinkie Pie!" Flareon burst out in a furious rage as he chased Pinkie Pie through the TV set. In the end, she was somehow able to evade his attempts to apprehend her and escaped from his dream while he was shown screaming her name in anger. Soon after, she returned to the bedroom. As a result of Pinkie Pie tampering with Flareon's dream, his body was fidgeting as if he was having a bad nightmare. However, due to Pinkie Pie being as oblivious as she usually is, Pinkie Pie didn't feel she did anything wrong. Pinkie Pie then flew into the air again and headed into Twilight's dream cloud. A couple of seconds later, Pinkie Pie opened her eyes and found herself inside a packed auditorium. She then spotted Twilight on the stage where she was standing by a female unicorn that was addressing the audience.

"Twilight Sparkle, we would once again like to congratulate you on the fantastic contributions you've made to Equestria," the unicorn stated happily as the audience stomped for her. Twilight began to blush due to all the applause she was getting. "Not only have you found a cure for the common cold, but you've successfully brought world peace and solved world hunger. That is why I'm proud to present to you the Nobel Pony Prize." The unicorn then lifted a beautiful glass medal from a nearby table and attempted to put it around Twilight's neck, but suddenly, Pinkie Pie appeared and grabbed the medal in a blink of an eye.

"Pinkie Pie?!" a surprised Twilight asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Wow Twilight!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in absolute awe as she admired the medal, "This is one amazing medal you won!" Just then, Pinkie Pie accidentally dropped the medal. It immediately shattered into tiny pieces after hitting the floor. "Opsy...my bad." Twilight was shown putting her right hoof over her face in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Twilight," the unicorn said trying to reassure her, "We have many more awards to give you." She then turned to her right. "Bring in the other awards please." A couple of seconds later, a pony was shown pushing a cart filled with unique glass trophies and medals to the middle of the stage. Unfortunately, Pinkie Pie decided to help push the cart. That itself was a very bad idea. As Pinkie Pie tried to push the cart faster, she accidentally tripped on her own hooves and pushed the cart too hard, sending it flying off the stage. As a result, the sound of glass breaking could be heard echoing throughout the auditorium. Twilight was beyond furious.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight shouted angrily as she chased after her. Somehow, someway, Pinkie Pie was able to get away safely from Twilight and escape from her dream. Shortly after, Pinkie Pie returned to the bedroom. Similar to Flareon, Twilight was fidgeting in distress due to Pinkie Pie's actions. Of course, Pinkie Pie felt she had done nothing wrong and continued on with her dream adventure. This time, she headed into Spike's dream cloud. The way his face was blushing you could tell he was having some sort of sexual dream. You probably already know who Spike is dreaming about. If not, please go back and reread the previous seasons. About five seconds later, Pinkie Pie opened her eyes again. This time she found herself standing on a beach inside a large crowd of other ponies. The strange part was those ponies looked somewhat like Rarity. In fact, they were all Rarity. The total was somewhat near one thousand. However, that was not the part that caught Pinkie Pie's eye. It was the hulk-sized Spike on the stage in front of her. Spike was smiling as he was flexing his huge muscles while the Raritys continued to gasp in awe. Pinkie Pie decided to get a closer look at him. "Calm down ladies," Spike said happily as he was clearly enjoying the attention from one thousands Raritys, "The gun show will last as long as you want!" Just then, he noticed Pinkie Pie touching his ribs curiously. "Oh hey Pinkie Pie...amazing muscles right? I knew you couldn't resist." Spike soon wished he hadn't let Pinkie Pie stay on the stage too long because it was at that time she found something that intrigued her. It was a small cap that was on Spike's body. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Pinkie Pie pulled the cap off. Immediately, air gushed out and blew directly into her face. The once huge Spike quickly began to shrink more and more until he had returned into his usual small adorable self. It seems that Spike had been wearing an inflatable muscle suit.

"No!" Spike exclaimed embarrassed as the Raritys burst out laughing. As all the Raritys began to leave, it wasn't long before Spike gave up trying to re-inflate the muscle suit and chased after Pinkie Pie instead. "Pinkie Pie! Get back here!" he shouted angrily. Once again, Pinkie Pie was able to escape the dream before she was caught. After Pinkie Pie returned to the bedroom, Spike was shown rolling around in his bed. Pinkie Pie then attempted to go into Solana's dream, but she noticed Solana wasn't sleeping in her bed. It turns out Solana had woke up and gone downstairs to get a late night snack. Seeing as how she didn't want to wait for Solana to go back to sleep, Pinkie Pie decided to leave Golden Oak Library and visit more of her friends' dreams. Later on, after visiting Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, she continued on with her dream adventure as visited ponies such as Vinyl Scratch, Cheerilee, and Mayor Mare. The destruction Pinkie Pie left in her wake was tremendous. Seeing as how it was nearly morning, an exhausted Pinkie Pie flew back to her house and returned to her own dream cloud. She then attempted to continue on where she left off playing tag with Derpy and Fluffle Puff, but suddenly, Pinkie Pie began to hear the voices of her friends echoing throughout the forest. Soon after, Pinkie Pie woke up and saw Flareon and the others all standing around her bed. They were not happy.

"Oh! Hey everyone!" Pinkie Pie said happily as if she didn't know the damage she recently caused.

"Pinkie Pie," Flareon muttered in a serious tone.

"Stay out of our dreams!" everyone shouted together.

"Seriously Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash said as she rubbed her left eye, "Dealing with you during the day is stressful enough." As everyone nodded their head in agreement, Pinkie Pie finally figured out the problems she had caused her friends and was left with no other choice but to apologize. However, the apology was never heard as Pinkie Pie had fallen back asleep again. Dream invading is hard work after all.


	8. Rarity's Bad Mane Day

Chapter 8  
Rarity's Bad Mane Day

The Cutie Mark Crusaders have tried to get their cutie marks for quite some time now. Even after many failed attempts, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo refuse to give up their quest. One day however, their plan to get cutie marks would leave a path of destruction that Rarity and her friends were unfortunately caught in. It all began one sunny morning in Ponyville. Once again, Solana and her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders were in the their tree house brainstorming ideas, when suddenly, Solana got an idea. "Hey! What about if we tried being Mane Stylists?" Solana recommended, "I bet you'll get your cutie marks for sure!"

"You mean like giving mane cuts and stuff?" Apple Bloom replied as she thought it over, "Seems easy enough."

"It's a plan then!" Scootaloo exclaimed confidently, "How hard can it be anyway?" Soon after, Sweetie Belle went to her big sister's house to get some supplies and brought them back to the tree house. Just as they were about to start practicing cutting manes with electronic razors on some ponykin heads, Scootaloo interrupted them. "Do we really have to practice this? I mean...you just use the razors to cut a little off the top or whatever. We should just go out into town and give ponies mane cuts. It would be better to practice on real ponies anyway. Best of all...we could charge them. It's like a win-win!"

"Well...I suppose you're right Scootaloo," Solana replied as she set down her razor, "Who should be our first customer?" A few minutes later, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were shown talking to Rarity in front of Carousel Boutique. The first victim of the their soon to be path of destruction. "How about it Rarity? Want to be our first customer?"

"Please!" Scootaloo pleaded, "We'll even offer you a discount! Half-price!"

"Well...my mane does need a little trim," Rarity replied as they followed her inside. It wouldn't be long before she would come to regret this decision. After Rarity sat down in a chair, the Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly got to work on her mane. After a trim here and a trim there, they were finally done. However, the end result was not what they expected.

"Um...I think we may have cut off too much," Apple Bloom whispered to Sweetie Belle.

"How does my mane look girls?" Rarity asked. In response, Solana and the others shivered as if they were staring at the world's worst sculpture that was run over by a lawn mower.

"It...looks...good," Scootaloo lied.

"Well! Look at the time!" Solana shouted as they quickly gathered their things, "We really should be going Rarity! Bye!" As fast as their hooves would carry them, the Cutie Mark Crusaders rushed out of the house and were gone in a split-second. Rarity then decided to look at herself in a mirror. That itself was a very bad idea. When Rarity looked at her reflection, she immediately screamed in horror at the sight of her mangled mane and fainted shortly afterwards. A couple of minutes later, Rarity woke up thinking she had a horrible dream about her mane being completely ruined. Unfortunately for Rarity, it was no dream. Her mane was indeed in terrible shape. Rarity was beyond angry and scared. Angry at the Cutie Mark Crusaders for destroying her mane and scared at how ponies were laugh at her. Especially her friends.

"I can't let anyone see me like this!" Rarity exclaimed. She then went into another room where she kept her ponykin heads. Rarity quickly picked out a wig and put it on. When she checked herself in the mirror, Rarity wasn't exactly pleased with her new look. "Not the most fashionable look, but this is the best wig I have at the moment. This will just have to do for now until my mane grows back...in a week." Rarity let out a deep sigh as she tried to figure out how she was going to go a whole week without letting her mangled mane get exposed to the public eye. Just then, the doorbell rang. When Rarity went to answer it, a delivery pony was shown standing besides a stack of packages.

"Hello Miss Rarity," the pony said, "I have a couple of packages for you." He then gave Rarity a clipboard for her to sign. Just she was about to sign it, a sudden gust of wind occurred and blew her wig off. Luckily for Rarity, the delivery pony was putting the packages inside her house and didn't notice her mangled mane. Immediately, Rarity chased after the runaway wig and managed to put it back on before anyone noticed. She then returned to her house before the delivery pony knew what happened. After she was done signing the clipboard, Rarity quickly forced the pony out of her house and slammed the door shut.

"That was a close one," Rarity muttered as her heart was beating furiously in her chest, "This isn't going to be easy." Sadly for Rarity, she was dead right on this one. Throughout the rest of the day, she endured hard trails that tested her will to not let anyone she the condition of her ruined mane. It was almost too much for Rarity to bear, but no matter what, she was not going to let anyone see her mangled mane. A few hours later, Rarity was cautiously walking through town and suddenly spotted the six ponies she hoped she would never meet for at least a week walking towards her. It was her friends. Just as Rarity was preparing to turn around and run away, she accidentally tripped on a small rock and fell to the ground. As a result of her tumble, her wig fell off. The harsh and unforgiving sound of laughter from nearby ponies followed immediately afterwards.

"Rarity...are you ok?" Twilight asked.

"No! Don't look at me!" Rarity shouted as she desperately tried to cover her mane with her hooves, "I'm hideous!" What happened next took Rarity was complete surprise. When Rarity looked up, she saw Flareon and the others with mangled manes too while wigs were shown lying on the ground before them. It turns out they each had received a mane cut from the Cutie Mark Crusaders too, each with disastrous results. "Wait...don't tell me. They got you too...didn't they?"

"Yep," they replied together as nearby ponies continued to laugh at them.

"That is the last time I ever receive a mane cut from anyone that utters the word discount," Rainbow Dash said. Everyone immediately agreed with her.

"Speaking off those mischief makers...where are Solana and the others?" Applejack asked. Meanwhile, in Canterlot, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were shown speaking to Princess Celestia insider her bedroom.

"A mane cut you say?" Celestia asked curiously.

"That's right Princess Celestia!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily, "Best of all we'll even offer you a royal princess discount! 75% off! What do you say?"

"Well...all right I suppose. I was planning to get a mane cut anyway," Celestia replied as she sat down in a chair, "Just a little trim off the top please."

"Don't worry Princess Celestia. This time we'll definitely get it right!" Sweetie Belle said confidently as they turned on their razors. For some reason, Celestia was suddenly struck by a feeling of doubt and regret, but decided to ignore it. That my friends is how the Cutie Mark Crusaders managed to ruin the manes of ponies throughout Equestria. This day would forever be remembered in the history of Equestria as the infamous Mane Armageddon.


	9. The Substitutes

Chapter 9  
The Substitutes

Leading a kingdom isn't an easy task. It's very tiring, demanding, and stressful work. Just ask Princess Celestia and Princess Luna this as they are the two ponies in charge of the ruling over Canterlot, the main capital of Equestria. Day in and day out, they are constantly doing and completing an assortment of tasks. Every pony in Equestria, especially Canterlot, is counting on them and that is why Celestia and Luna don't have time to slack and laze around. It wouldn't be long before Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight would learn how hard it is leading a kingdom as big as Canterlot themselves. It all began one morning in Ponyville. Flareon and his family had just woke up and were eating breakfast, when suddenly, they received a letter from Princess Celestia telling Flareon and Twilight to come to Canterlot at their earliest convenience. Once they finished their breakfast, Flareon and Twilight left Golden Oak Library and headed for Canterlot. Later on in the castle throne room, Flareon and Twilight were speaking to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. "We are leaving today for an important meeting with other prince and princesses in a faraway city and will be gone for an entire week. That is why we would like you two to keep an eye on Canterlot during our absence. I've also asked Discord to assist if you need him to help."

"You can count on us!" Twilight exclaimed confidently, "I promise we won't let you down!" In response, Princess Celestia smiled.

"I think the two of us can handle it ourselves," Flareon replied with a hint of anger in his voice, "We don't...his help." Even though Discord has been reformed and is what Fluttershy calls a very nice and kind dragon, Flareon still doesn't trust him considering all the problems Discord caused in the past. No matter what, Flareon was not going to stoop so low as to ask Discord for help. Once Princess Celestia and Princess Luna gathered their things, they said goodbye to Flareon and Twilight and headed for the Canterlot Train Station where they boarded their own personal royal train, similar to a private jet in some ways. They are princesses after all. Meanwhile, back in the castle, Flareon and Twilight were still trying to get used to the fact they were now the two most important ponies in charge of the most important city in Equestria. Just then, Discord appeared, much to Flareon's chagrin.

"Ah! Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight!" Discord said as he took a bow before them, "How might I assist thee?"

"Go away Discord!" Flareon replied angrily, "We don't need your help! Do us a favor and stay out of our way! We don't need you screwing this up! We can handle this ourselves!" Immediately, Twilight tried to apologize to Discord, but instead of getting angry, he smiled at them instead.

"Very well my dear prince," Discord said as he turned around and walked away while waving his paw nonchalantly, "I promise not to bother you. Bye!" Once he was out of sight, an unhappy Twilight turned to face Flareon.

"Flareon! That wasn't very nice!" Twilight said, "Why can't you give him a chance to prove himself? I told you he's different from before."

"You can throw that word reformed around all you want Twilight, but I still don't trust that mischievous lying weasel," Flareon replied, "Especially not after all those times he tried to harm us. It would be better off if Discord stayed out of our way until Celestia and Luna returned." After a couple of minutes trying to convince Flareon he could trust Discord, Twilight eventually gave up. She already knew from the years married to him how stubborn Flareon could be. However, Flareon would soon realize how badly he would need Discord's help. As the days went by, Flareon and Twilight learned the hard way how tough it is leading a kingdom. You never have a moments rest, you're always trying to complete a growing lists of errands that never seems to end, and there is always one annoying citizen that you just can't satisfy. Twilight lost count of how many times she had to stop Flareon from going into Flame God Mode and roasting an annoying citizen like a pony marshmallow. During the sixth day, Flareon and Twilight were extremely exhausted and fatigued. Not to mention, there was an angry mob in front of the castle doors. It turns out they had accidentally caused some citizens to get mad at them due to their poorly thought out decisions. After failing to calm down the angry mob, Flareon and Twilight slammed the doors shut. They could still hear the angry mob yelling from behind the doors. Just as Flareon and Twilight were desperately trying to think of a solution to this mess, Discord suddenly appeared. This was the one dragon that Flareon didn't want to see at the moment.

"What seems to be the matter?" Discord asked.

"Thank goodness you're here Discord!" Twilight replied, "We could really use your help!" Unfortunately, Flareon wanted to have nothing to do with Discord, especially now.

"No!" Flareon shouted, "We...don't...need...his...help! I can't handle this myself anyway!" Flareon then opened the castle door and went outside to confront the angry mob. Not even a second later, Flareon rushed back inside and slammed the doors shut again. "Ok...this is too out of control. There is just no stopping them...unless."

"No Flareon! No Flame God Mode!" Twilight replied for the hundredth time, "You can't evade it any longer. We need Discord's help, whether you like it or not." As much as Flareon didn't want to admit it, he needed Discord's help, now more than ever. The thought of it made Flareon's stomach ache with pain. He then let out a deep sigh and turned around to face a smug Discord.

"Discord...I...we need your help," Flareon muttered reluctantly.

"Very well Prince Flareon, but first I need to do something for me," Discord replied with a smile, "Beg...like a dog." It turns out Discord wasn't going to help them unless Flareon did exactly what he said. As much as Flareon want to punch Discord in the face, he sat down on the floor. "Now...bark! Bark I say!" Flareon was then shown barking like a dog. "Now...run around in circles chasing your tail!" Discord couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Flareon chasing his own tail. After a few embarrassing commands later, Discord was finally satisfied. "I was going to help you two anyway, but thank you for that delightful show Flareon!" Immediately, Twilight had to hold back Flareon, who was seething with rage as he desperately trying to wrap his hooves around Discord's neck. Soon after, Discord opened the castle doors and went outside. Not a moment later, he returned. "Done." Amazingly, Discord was able to solve all the problems Flareon and Twilight had caused in just one minute. They were both beyond impressed.

"I don't know how you did it Discord, but thank you so much," Twilight said. In response, Discord took a bow before her.

"Thanks," Flareon muttered, "Also...I'm sorry for not trusting you before."

"Don't worry about it," Discord replied, "I'm just doing my job after all. By the way...can we...be friends?"

"Of course!" Twilight exclaimed happily, "Right Flareon?"

"Yeah," Flareon replied as he shook Discord's paw, "Consider us your friends from now on ok?" Flareon, Twilight, and Discord soon got back to work as they didn't have time to take a break. Thanks to Discord's assistance, the rest of the week went by smoothly. It turns out Discord had learned a few helpful things from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna that proved very useful. Flareon and Twilight were very thankful for Discord's assistance and promised to ask him for help whenever they needed it. The following day, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna finally returned home to Canterlot, much to Flareon and Twilight's relief. As Luna was putting away their things, Celestia was seen speaking to Flareon, Twilight, and Discord.

"So...how did you two like being in charge of the kingdom?" Celestia asked.

"I can see now how hard you and Princess Luna work everyday," Twilight replied.

"I seriously don't know how you do it Princess Celestia," Flareon said, "A week is all we could handle. I have to say though...Discord was a big help. We couldn't have done it without him." Celestia then turned to Discord and smiled.

"Thank you Discord," she said. In response, Discord bowed before her.

"It was a pleasure my lady," Discord replied. Soon after, Flareon and Twilight said their goodbyes and headed back home to Golden Oak Library for some much need and well-deserved rest. Even though they were only in charge of Canterlot for one week, Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight learned how hard Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, including Discord, work day and night to keep Canterlot running perfectly. Even though Discord caused many problems in the past, Flareon was finally able to forgive him and accept Discord as a friend. The more friends Discord had, the happier he was. It's still amazing to this day that Fluttershy was the pony that was able to purify his twisted and corrupted heart.


	10. Just Book It

Chapter 10  
Just Book It

A book is one of the most sacred treasures ever known in Equestria. That is how Twilight refers to them as anyway. Books can even take you on a journey so to speak. It's almost as if each book has its own world. Daring Do is a book series about a pegasus that goes on adventures to find rare artifacts. Rainbow Dash is Daring Do's number one fan, self-proclaimed I might add. It was thanks to Twilight that Rainbow Dash became a Daring Do fan in the first place, even though in the beginning Rainbow Dash was reluctant to want to read because she thought it wasn't cool. Now, Rainbow Dash isn't afraid to admit she loves reading. Though technically the only books Rainbow Dash reads are Daring Do books. In total, Rainbow Dash has read the Daring Do series ten times over so far. So you can see why she considers herself the number one Daring Do fan. Rainbow Dash would give anything to actually meet Daring Do. That time would soon come into fruition. It all began one afternoon in Ponyville. At Golden Oak Library, Flareon was busy at work trying to complete a potion Princess Celestia asked him to make for her. Due the extreme difficulty of the potion, it was going to take Flareon all day to finish it. He couldn't have anything distract him during this important task. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash came flying in through the bedroom window, screaming his name at the top of her lungs. Just as he turned around in his chair, Rainbow Dash quickly began shoving a book in his face. "Oh my god Flareon! Can you believe it?! The new Daring Do book finally came out! Daring Do and the Samurai's Sword! Look! Look! Look! Isn't it awesome?! Luckily for me I slept in front of the book store last night so I could be the first pony to buy it! You have to check it out!" Flareon desperately tried to calm Rainbow Dash down as he kept her from knocking of his incomplete potion. It was proving more than a challenge. Unfortunately, just as Flareon managed to push Rainbow Dash away from the potion, she accidently knocked it over with her left elbow, which in turn, made Rainbow Dash drop her book on the table. As a result, the potion spilled all over the open book. A few seconds later, the book began to glow light pink. An oblivious Rainbow Dash immediately attempted to check the condition of her new book to make sure it wasn't damaged. Just as Rainbow Dash's right hoof made contact with the book, her hoof was quickly absorbed into it. The harder Rainbow Dash tugged, the faster the book was dragging her inside it. Sensing danger, Flareon put his hooves around Rainbow Dash's waist and tried to pull her out. Unfortunately, Rainbow Dash's body was completely sucked into the book, along with Flareon. Soon after, both ponies were nowhere to be seen as the once lively bedroom had fallen silent. When Flareon and Rainbow Dash finally opened their eyes, they found themselves in a luscious jungle. After Flareon and Rainbow Dash stood back up, they brushed themselves off, completely oblivious to the fact they were not alone.

"Excuse me," a voice said, "Are you two ok?" When Flareon and Rainbow Dash turned around, they were absolutely shocked and dumbfounded at the pony who was standing right in front of them. It was none other than Daring Do herself. Before Flareon had a chance to reply, Rainbow Dash squealed loudly as she flew over to Daring Do.

"Oh my god! Daring Do! It's really Daring Do!" Rainbow Dash burst out happily, "Can I say I'm your biggest fan?! I've read all your books ten times! You're the most super awesome and amazing explorer ever! Can I please please please have your autograph?! Please!" Just as a very confused Daring Do was about to speak, Flareon grabbed Rainbow Dash's tail and pulled her over to another spot. She clearly wasn't happy him ruining her important conversation with Daring Do. "What gives Flareon?! I was going to let you have your turn...eventually."

"You moron! Don't you understand what's going on?! Flareon replied.

"Yeah! Of course I do!" Rainbow Dash said, "Daring Do is real!"

"No!" Flareon replied, "Look around us! We're inside a huge jungle! Where would we find such a jungle? Especially one with a fictional character in it? There's only one explanation for this...we're inside your book! Daring Do and the Samurai's Sword! The potion must have had some sort of altering effect on it allowing us to enter the book's world."

"Oh...I see...sorry," Rainbow Dash apologized embarrassed for her outburst a moment ago," By the way...what was that potion you were working on?"

"It was a potion that would help blind ponies read books," Flareon replied, "As for why we were able to enter the book's world...I think it was because of how the potion was incomplete. That's my theory anyway."

"So...how do we get out?" Rainbow Dash asked, "I mean...don't get me wrong Flareon. I still want to go back home...eventually."

"Well...two things," Flareon replied, "Either we hope someone, like Twilight, finds out we're inside here and gets us out, or we complete the book's story and possibly activate a portal or something that will allow us to return home. If not...we'll be stuck inside this book replaying the story over and over for an eternity. So our best bet as of now is to partner up with Daring Do and find this Samurai's Sword." After Rainbow Dash agreed with Flareon's plan, they headed back to where Daring Do was waiting patiently. "Hey Daring Do. We...uh...want to help you find the Samurai's Sword."

"Hold up...how did you know about the Samurai's Sword?" a suspicious Daring Do asked, "You guys aren't spies...are you?"

"We're...uh...adventurers like you!" Rainbow Dash replied, "My name's Rainbow Dash and this here is my sidekick Flareon. We're looking for the Samurai's Sword too. So how about we team up?"

"What?! Sidekick?! Flareon burst out angrily, but before he could stage his protect, Rainbow Dash quickly covered his mouth with her right hoof.

"Just go with it Flareon!" Rainbow Dash whispered. As much as Flareon wanted to argue with her, he knew they had a more important issue to worry about. Getting out of the book. After being stared at by Daring Do for a few seconds, she sighed as if she had no other choice.

"Fine," Daring Do said, "I guess forming a team would be a better option anyway, but if you two are spies or something, I won't hesitate to stop you from stealing the sword...got it? Let's go." Daring Do then took a map out of her back and looked it over for about five seconds before putting it back in her bag. "The Sacred Temple where the Samurai's Sword is located isn't very far from here...follow me." All there ponies immediately flew into the air and headed east. Soon after, they arrived in front of a very large ancient temple that was nearly covered by the surrounding trees. Once they landed back down, Daring Do took out her map again and looked it over. "Let's see...entrance...entrance...entrance. That's strange. I don't see the entrance for the temple on the map." She then put the map back in her back. "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Let's split up and search for anything that can get us inside." The ponies quickly split up and began their search. About fifteen minutes later, Flareon suddenly heard Rainbow Dash screaming for help and rushed to her location. When he finally found her, Flareon saw Rainbow Dash struggling to get out from a mud pit. It turns out Rainbow Dash had accidentally got caught in quicksand.

"Hey Rainbow Dash...going for a swim?" Flareon chuckled, "Seriously...how could you possibly fall for such an obvious trap?"

"I could say the same thing," Rainbow Dash replied sarcastically. When Flareon looked down at his hooves, he saw that they were slowly disappearing. Apparently, he too was also stuck in the quicksand. Flareon tried to go into Flame God Mode to free himself, but was unable to summon his fire magic. For some reason, it didn't work inside this world. Immediately, Flareon and Rainbow Dash both began to call for help. Shortly after, Daring Do arrived just as the quicksand had reached their necks.

"Quicksand huh? Ha...rookies. Don't worry! I'll save you!" Daring Do shouted confidently. Unfortunately, when Daring Do tried to move towards them, she was unable to budge an inch. It turns out, not only had Flareon and Rainbow Dash been caught by the quicksand, Daring Do was also a victim. None of them were heard uttering another word as they were too embarrassed to say anything. It wasn't long before the quicksand swallowed all three of them. When Flareon, Rainbow Dash, and Daring Do opened their eyes, they found themselves in a poorly lit hallway. By some miracle, they had found the entrance to the temple. "Good job you two! You found the entrance! I have to say, the whole scared screaming act you guys put on was really believable. You sure had me fooled!" In response, Flareon and Rainbow Dash smiled awkwardly. "Be prepared you two. There's no telling what kind of traps we'll run into, so be very careful." Daring Do then looked over the map and once she was done, she put in back inside her bag. Flareon and Rainbow Dash followed after Daring Do, who took the lead. Snakes, boulders, poison darts, and pit falls were some of the traps the ponies were forced to deal with. All this reminded Flareon of a movie about an explorer who also dealt with traps like these on a daily basis. Most of the time it was either Flareon or Rainbow Dash activating these traps, which made Daring Do question whether they were real explorers. After many deadly traps and long spooky corridors later, the ponies finally made it to where the Samurai's Sword was located. The temple throne room. It was just like the one in Canterlot Castle. Back then, this room was probably very beautiful and elegant. As Flareon, Rainbow Dash, and Daring Do looked around, they could see the bones of dead Samurai Guards everywhere. Overall, there were twenty bodies in total. In the back of the room, on the throne chair, they saw the bones of a huge samurai, most likely the king, resting peacefully. In his hooves laid a sparkling golden sword. There was no doubt about it, that sword was the fabled Samurai's Sword. After making sure there were no traps present, Daring Do walked up to the Samurai King and carefully took the sword from his hooves. Before she was able to make it back to Flareon and Rainbow Dash, the Samurai Guards suddenly sprang to life. Apparently, they weren't going to let them simply escape with their king's keepsake. It wasn't long until the ponies found themselves surrounded.

"Without my fire magic...this won't be easy," Flareon said.

"Come on Flareon! You're telling me you're going to get taken out by a bunch of stupid skeletons?" Rainbow Dash replied, "We having the Daring Do on our side! We can't lose!" In response, Daring Do smiled as she held the sword in her hooves tightly.

"I like your gusto Rainbow Dash," Daring Do said as the Samurai Guards slowly approach them, "Ok! Let's...do...it!" Soon after, the battle between the ponies and the guards got underway. Even though Flareon, Rainbow Dash, and Daring Do were clearly outnumbered, they found no trouble in defeating the skeletons. Fifteen minutes later, the battle was finally over. However, the real battle was about to begin as the Samurai King's eyes suddenly started glowing bright red. Every step he took towards them was similar to a small earthquake. "Be prepared everyone! He won't be easily defeated!" In response, the Samurai King roared loudly as dust fell from the celling and immediately charged at them widely. The ponies were very careful to evade his blows and tried to deliver a counter attack as quickly as possible. Just as Rainbow Dash was about to get hit by the Samurai's King gigantic hoof, Flareon pushed her out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, he took the full force of the attack and got sent flying into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Flareon!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she got back up. Rainbow Dash was unable to go help her friend and she had to dodge another of the Samurai's Kings attack. Now it was only herself and Daring Do left. Things were looking dire for them, but Rainbow Dash refused to give up. Sacrificing herself to be the bait, Rainbow Dash let the Samurai King force her into a corner. Just as the Samurai King was about to deliver final blow, his body suddenly split in half as the tip of the golden sword cut threw him, courtesy of Daring Do. The defeated Samurai King's bones were shown lying silently on the floor as not a hint of life was left over. As Daring Do put the golden sword into her bag, Rainbow Dash immediately ran over to Flareon's aid. Not long after, he regained consciousness.

"That was a pretty heroic move Flareon," Daring Do said.

"What can I say...it's in my nature," Flareon replied with a smile.

"Flareon may be cool, but he's still my sidekick," Rainbow Dash said. In response, all three ponies burst out laughing. Just then, out of nowhere, a bright light engulfed the room. After it disappeared, a door-like portal was shown before them, just as Flareon had hoped would happen. After saying their goodbyes to Daring Do, Flareon and Rainbow Dash walked into the portal. When they opened their eyes again, Flareon and Rainbow Dash found themselves back in the bedroom of Golden Oak Library. Soon after, Rainbow Dash left with her book so that Flareon could finish his potion for Princess Celestia. Luckily, not all of the potion had been lost so Flareon didn't have to start over. He did though however write down the incomplete potion in his personal log book. Flareon felt that this valuable information was worth keeping and giving to Princess Celestia too.


	11. Shake N Bake

Chapter 11  
Shake N Bake

It is never easy being critiqued, especially when the future of something very valuable is at stake. The most important thing is to believe in your work and that your tried your best. Don't try to overdo it just to please the critique more because that can backfire badly. This is a story about Apple Acres, Apple Pie, and a pony named Crust Pie're. It all began one afternoon in Ponyville. At Apple Acres, Applejack was pacing back and forth anxiously and she was speaking to her family of Apple Bloom, Big McIntosh, and Granny Smith. There was a hint of worry in Applejack's voice as she spoke. "As you may already know, we are going to be visited today by Crust Pie're, the most famous pie critic in Equestria. Pie're has a column in the Manehattan Times where he posts his reviews of pies he has tasted recently. One to five stars. Places that had been given a five star rating by Crust Pie're had their popularity boosted significantly, while places that have been given a one star rating eventually went out of business. That is why we can't allow ourselves to be given a one star rating! The future of Apple Acres depends on this! Now...let's show this pony why Apple Acres has the best Apple Pie in Equestria!" Her family was shown cheering in response as they put their hooves together and threw them into the air. Soon after, they went into the house and headed to the kitchen. It was finally time for them to get to work baking the best darn pie they could put together for Crust Pie're. No matter what, Applejack wasn't going to let her family down. She was determined to prove to Crust Pie're how much Apple Acres means to the town of Ponyville. Failure was not an option. It wasn't long before they finished making the Apple Pie. Once Apple Bloom took it out of the oven, she set it down on a nearby table. Immediately, everyone gathered around and inspected the pie to make sure it was ready for Crust Pie're.

"Simple and perfect," Granny Smith said as she backed away a few steps, "This is sure to impress that pie critic!" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. However, Applejack wasn't pleased with the final results.

"No...it's not good enough," Applejack replied disappointed, "There is no way Crust Pie're is even going to look at this pie. It's too bland and boring. We...we need to add some zing to it. Also...we need to make it more appealing. Make it scream eat me." She then picked up the pie and gave it back to Apple Bloom. "Just toss that thing. I don't care how...just get rid of it. We're going to start over again. This time we need to make it better! A lot better!" With her head held down, Apple Bloom took the pie with her and left the house. Just before Apple Bloom was going to throw away the pie, she suddenly stopped.

"Big sis is wrong. I know Crust Pie're is going to love this pie," Apple Bloom muttered. She quickly turned around and ran to the other side of the house. Meanwhile, Big McIntosh and Granny Smith were trying their best to make Apple Pies up to Applejack's ridiculously high standards. It seems Applejack was starting to let her severe anxiety go straight to her head. Not to mention, Applejack was barking orders as if she was a sergeant in the army. "More pizazz, more spark, more x-factor!" You could say she's gone crazy by now. Just as Apple Bloom entered the room, she was immediately forced into the hectic mess that was the kitchen. Two painful and stressful hours later, they had managed to complete a total of five Apple Pies, each with their own style. One was glowing, one had fireworks set on the top, one contained different colors, one had a unique landscape of Apple Acres on it, and one was somehow able to play music. It turns out Applejack was more set on the appearance than the actual taste, but no matter what any of them said to her, she wouldn't listen. Just then the clock struck noon. Crust Pie're would be coming at any moment. As a result, Applejack and the others brought the pies outside and laid them on the picnic table. Before Applejack had a chance to start panicking, A male unicorn was shown walking towards them. It was none other than Crust Pie're. He was wearing a light gray tailored suit and a golden monocle along with his black mane slick back in an orderly fashion. His mustache was as brilliant as his mane. Just as Crust Pie're made it over to them, he took out his pocket watch, checked it once, and put it away. He then continued on towards them and sat down at the table as if he had done this a million times already.

"Apple Acres," Crust Pie're muttered nonchalantly, "I've heard good times about this place. Please to your best not to let me down." Shortly after, a extremely nervous Applejack pushed the first of the five pies near him. First up, the pie that was glowing like one of those glow-in-the-dark devices. Crust Pie're was then seen taking a silver fork from his pocket and used it to take a small piece of the pie and slowly put it in his mouth. However, it wasn't even a second before he spit out the pie is absolute disgust. Applejack could almost fell her heart dropping to the ground. Before Applejack had a chance to apologize, he signaled for her to give him the next pie. Unfortunately, things didn't improve as pie after pie Crust Pie're spit to the ground near him. It turns out Applejack had concentrated too much on the appearance. "It seems I was mistaken to come here...good day." Just as Pie're was attempting to get off his seat and leave, Apple Bloom came running over with an Apple Pie on her back. It was the same one Applejack told her to get rid of.

"Wait! Don't go Mr. Pie're!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. She then quickly put the pie down on the table and tried to catch her breath before speaking again. "Please...give us one more chance." It was either Crust Pie're thought one pie wouldn't make a difference or because he actually had a soft spot and wanted to give them another shot at impressing him. Everyone held their breath as Pie're took a piece of the Apple Pie with his fork and put it in his mouth. Amazingly, he didn't spit it out this time. He actually kept on eating the pie until only the tray was left.

"Looks like I just ate my own words...literally," Crust Pie're said with a smile, "I'm happy to say I'm giving you...five stars." Immediately, Applejack and her family began to celebrate the good news. Just then, Pie're got off from his seat and walked over to Applejack. "I want you to remember that taste is the most important feature of a pie. Other places tried to impress me with ridiculous looking pies like you did, but in the end, they concentrated too much on appearance instead of the taste and that is why I gave them a low rating. I'm relieved I didn't have to fail you. This is a very fine farm you and your family have. Please continue to take good care of it. I hope you'll read my article in the Manehattan Times tomorrow." With a bow, Crust Pie're said goodbye and left. Soon after, Applejack was seen apologizing to her family for how she lost focus and forgot that taste mattered more than appearance. In response, Big McIntosh put his right hoof softly on her shoulder.

"Your welcome big sis," Apple Bloom said happily as Applejack rubbed her head.

"What matters is that you learned your lesson Applejack," Granny Smith said, "I know when the time comes, you will be ready to be the true leader of this farm, but don't let that go to your head too early. I'm not about to let up anytime soon!" Applejack couldn't help but laugh as the others joined in too. As for those terrible tasting pies, they were put where they rightfully belonged. In the trash. The next morning, Applejack and her family were seen reading the Manehattan Times. Crust Pie're described Apple Acres as having the best tasting Apple Pies around. Best of all, he gave them a five star rating. In the end, Applejack learned a very valuable lesson. Believe in yourself and your family. As long as you try your best, it doesn't matter what the outcome is. Just as Applejack expected, Apple Acres' popularity was boosted thanks to Crust Pie're's review. Now that they were more popular, that just meant Applejack and her family would have to work harder to make sure they didn't let anyone down. Along with her family and friends, Applejack had great supporting cast around her that she could always count on. Also, Apple Pies that glow in the dark taste terrible.


	12. Zombieville

Chapter 12  
Zombieville

There is nothing more terrifying than a world overrun with zombies. There are countless movies, videogames, and shows about the end of the world, and most of them contain something to do with zombies. For a gamer, you could say zombies would be a paradise for them. For everyone else, not so much. Luckily though, Equestria would never need to worry about zombies. That fact is actually wrong because there is a plant that can turn a pony into a zombie. It's called Poison Zombvy and it only resides in the Everfree Forest. It is similar to Poison Ivy, but if you rub against it by accident, it would make you very nocuous and dizzy for a few hours. However, if someone were to actually eat Poison Zombvy, it would cause them to turn into a zombie, but who would be stupid enough to eat such a plant? For me just saying that you probably already know what pony would do that. It all began one afternoon in the Everfree Forest. Pinkie Pie was walking back to Ponyville after having a friendly visit with Zecora. Suddenly, she stopped and rubbed her stomach that was aching from hunger. "I should have asked Zecora if she had anything to eat. I didn't even have time to have breakfast this morning," Pinkie Pie complained. She then continued on her way, but it was no use, her stomach didn't want to let up. "I need to eat something...anything. Just a little snack is all I need." Just then, Pinkie Pie spotted green and pink colored plants nearby and walked over it. After Pinkie Pie sniffed it to make sure nothing was wrong with it, she quickly ate about ten of them. With her stomach satisfied for the time being, Pinkie Pie turned around and attempted to walk back to Ponyville, but suddenly, her eyes turned an ominous light green and drool began to fall from her mouth. The only sound she made was a low muffled grunting noise. Pinkie Pie had obliviously ate some plants called Poison Zombvy. The now zombified Pinkie Pie slowly began to make her way out of the forest. Unfortunately, the town of Ponyville was on the other side. Later on, Fluttershy was tending to her animals when she saw Pinkie Pie heading towards her. Fluttershy decided to meet her half-way.

"Oh hello Pinkie Pie," Fluttershy said with a smile. Instead of replying back, Pinkie Pie grabbed Fluttershy's right hoof and gave it a quick bite. "Ow! Pinkie Pie! What was that for?" Before Fluttershy could get a straight answer from Pinkie Pie, her eyes turned light green and she began to drool uncontrollably. Fluttershy had become a zombie just like Pinkie Pie. The two zombie ponies slowly turned around and began to head directly into town. It didn't take long for the infection to spread. It took only three hours for the entire town of Ponyville to become overrun with zombies. The only ones that managed to avoid getting infected were Prince Flareon, Princess Twilight, Solana, and Rainbow Dash. They had taken refuge in Golden Oak Library and boarded up all the door and windows the best they could to keep the zombies out. The ponies were desperately trying to figure out a cure to end this horrible nightmare. They were going through every book they could get their hooves on, searching for answers, until Solana suddenly began screaming.

"I think I found something!" Solana exclaimed as she showed the others. "Poison Zombvy: A green and pink colored plant that resides in the Everfree Forest. Contact with this plant will cause nausea and dizziness for a few hours. Warning! Ingestion of Poison Zombvy will cause zombification. If another pony is bitten by the zombified pony, that pony will also become a zombie. The only cure is to make a potion with the saliva from the pony that ate Poison Zombvy. See Page 394 for more information." When Solana turned to Page 394, there was a complicated potion listed on it that read 'Zombification Cure'. Immediately, Twilight turned to Flareon and Rainbow Dash.

"Do either of you have any idea who caused the outbreak?" Twilight asked. After thirty seconds of silence, Rainbow Dash spoke up.

"I think I remember seeing Pinkie Pie walking out of the Everfree Forest while I was flying back from Cloudsdale," Rainbow Dash replied, "She was talking to Fluttershy."

"It has to be Pinkie Pie then," Flareon said, "Poison Zombvy comes from the Everfree Forest. It's possible she ate some by accident." Soon after, Twilight gave Flareon and Rainbow Dash the mission of finding Pinkie Pie and bringing her back so she could get Pinkie Pie's saliva for the potion. Once they made sure the coast was clear, Flareon and Rainbow Dash silently left the house and began their search for Pinkie Pie. Since they couldn't alert the zombies and give away their location, Flareon and Rainbow Dash had to cautiously search the town for Pinkie Pie. About an hour later, they finally found her. After a quick knock on the head, Flareon and Rainbow Dash took the unconscious zombie Pinkie Pie back to Golden Oak Library, where they found Twilight and Solana busy and work preparing the potion. After Twilight gathered some of Pinkie Pie's saliva, they putting her inside a steel reinforced cage. Twilight then put the saliva into the beaker. Just as she did, the potion turned from white to red.

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait for it to turn green," Twilight said with a sigh of relief, "Then I can pour it inside this timer ball." She pointed to her right where a black ball with a red button on top was lying on a desk. "It will explode like a grenade after five seconds and will cover the entire area of Ponyville with green smoke, curing everyone." Just then, Pinkie Pie was shown waking up. She then got up and stuck her hooves through the cage, trying her best to get near them.

"I can't wait till this is all over," Rainbow Dash said as she leaned on the front door, "There's no way I'm letting any of those mindless zombies infect me!" Suddenly, a bunch of hooves burst through the door and grabbed Rainbow Dash before she had a chance to get away. Immediately, Flareon ran over and desperately tried to pull Rainbow Dash back in, but her hooves slipped right through his.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled. Just then, the zombified Rainbow Dash, along with the other zombies, were seen crawling through the hole in the door before Flareon was able to board it up again. That was not all however as throughout the house the zombies were breaking through the wooden boards and coming inside. It wasn't long before Flareon, Twilight, and Solana were surrounded by a hoard of zombies.

"Upstairs! Now!" Flareon shouted as he helped make a way so Solana could go upstairs. He then turned around and helped Twilight gathered the potion and the timer ball. They immediately followed after their daughter. Just as they were about to make it to the bedroom, Flareon fell down. When he looked behind him, Flareon saw his back hooves being grabbed by the zombies. Twilight was about to try and help him, but was stopped when Flareon starting yelling at her. "Twilight! Don't worry about me! Just make sure you protect Solana!" Without a moment's hesitation, Twilight turned around and headed up the stairs. Tears could be seen falling down her face. Once she made it to the bedroom, Twilight quickly built a barricade, blocking the entrance.

"Mom...where's dad?" Solana asked. Twilight was still too shaken up to reply back, but Solana was able to figure out what happened and looked down at the floor in silence. At that moment, the closet door opened behind her. It was the zombified Spike. He slowly began to make his way towards Solana, but thanks to her fast reflexes, Twilight was able to save Solana from being bitten. However, she in return was bitten instead. "No! Mom! No!"

"Solana," Twilight muttered as she was trying desperately to retain her normality, "When the potion turns green...pour it...inside the timer ball. I...love...you." With that, Twilight gave her daughter one last smile as the zombie effects completely overwhelmed her body. As the zombified Twilight and Spike began to make their way over to a terrified Solana, the potion in her hooves suddenly turned green. As fast as she could, Solana poured the potion into the timer ball and pressed the button. Just before they were able to reach for her, the timer ball exploded as green smoke was shown emitting from the house. In almost no time at all, it managed to cover the entire town, curing everyone, including the ones inside Golden Oak Library, from their zombification as a result. Before Twilight and Spike could blink, they found themselves being forced into a hug by a teary-eyed Solana. "Thank goodness you guys are back to normal!" Soon after, Twilight took away the blockade and were soon met by Flareon, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity. In celebration for everyone being back to normal, Rainbow Dash decided they should go out to eat for dinner. After they agreed with her, the ponies left the house and headed for the nearest restaurant. Meanwhile, back inside Golden Oak Library, Pinkie Pie was seen shaking her cage with her hooves.

"Wait! Everyone! You forgot about me!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "I'm still hungry!" Sadly for Pinkie Pie, her outcries were never heard as the only sound in the house was her rumbling stomach. In the end, Pinkie Pie learned a valuable lesson. Never eat anything in the Everfree Forest because it might turn you into a zombie and make you infect the entire town. Not to mention, once everyone is cured they will go out to eat and leave you locked inside a cage with only your hungry stomach. Remember kids, stay away from Poison Ivy, Oak, and Zombvy. Especially Zombvy. Zombies are very bad news.


	13. Spike's Dragon Handbook

Chapter 13  
Spike's Dragon Handbook

Dragons are the most ferocious and dangerous creatures in Equestria. The most infamous dragon ever know was of course the Dragon of Darkness Alexei. Even still today ponies and dragons are considered mortal enemies, but for one very small acceptation. That acceptation is by a dragon named Spike. He was hatched from an egg during young Twilight Sparkle's entrance exam for a private school for gifted unicorns. Since then, Twilight and Spike have been inseparable. Even though Spike is a dragon, because of his small size, he is taunted by being called cute and adorable. The one pony that Spike is fine by being called those names is Rarity and only Rarity. You can imagine how tough it is for a dragon like Spike to be living in a town of ponies. Spike does wish he had a fellow dragon to hang around with and talk to, but considering how dangerous a full-grown dragon in a town like Ponyville would be, that wouldn't be possible. However, all that was about to change. It all began one typical morning in Diamond Canyon. Spike was busy at work collecting gems due to his supply at home was running low. "This should be enough," Spike said as he closed his bag and began to head back to Ponyville, when suddenly, he heard a low roaring noise. Curious, Spike decided to investigate. After a few seconds of following the trail of noises, Spike finally found out where the roaring sound was coming from. When he checked out a large boulder, Spike was shocked to discover a small baby dragon. Even though it was only an infant, this dragon was twice the size of Spike. It was most likely between the age of one and two. It seems the dragon recently woke up and was calling for its mother. "Hey there little guy...you lost?" Spike slowly walked over the dragon and started to pat its head. After taking some time to look around for its mother, Spike decided it was long gone by now. There was no telling when or if it was going to come back for its baby. It was at that moment Spike got an idea. "You're coming home with me. I'm sure Flareon and Twilight won't mind." He then paused and pondered for about five seconds. "I think I'll call you...Spike Jr. How about it Spike Jr.? That name fine with you?" In response, the baby dragon gave him a happy roar. Shortly after, Spike and the newly named Spike Jr. headed for Ponyville. However, convincing Flareon and Twilight to accept Spike Jr. into the family was proving harder than Spike thought.

"For the last time Spike! No means no!" Flareon shouted against Spike's protests, "We're not having that wild beast live in this house and that's final!" In response, Spike Jr. blew fire directly in Flareon's face, scorching it completely. He then signaled to Twilight to take care of the situation while he tended to his burns.

"I'm sorry Spike, but Flareon's right," Twilight said, "That is a wild dragon and there's no telling how much destruction is could cause if it decides to go on a rampage. Not to mention...the mother might attack Ponyville in search of its baby. It's best if you take him back." However, Spike wasn't going to take no for an answer and began to beg at her feet.

"Please! Please! Please!" Spike pleaded, "Give Spike Jr. a chance! I can train and teach him! He'll be good! Please!" Eventually, Twilight gave in.

"Ok! Ok Spike! You can keep him...for now," she replied, "If the mother appears though, you know you'll need to give him back to her." Spike was beyond happy and thanked Twilight about one hundred times before he took Spike Jr. outside.

"Ok Spike Jr. I'm going to have to train you so that you can stay with us," Spike said, "First off...we'll go to the park. If you're good...I'll treat you to some delicious gems!" In response, Spike Jr. gave him another happy roar. Meanwhile, back at Golden Oak Library, Flareon had just returned from washing his face. It didn't take him long to know what Twilight told Spike.

"Are you sure about this?" Flareon asked, "You do know even though that dragon is an infant...it could go out of control and cause a lot of damage."

"I believe in Spike," Twilight replied. With that, she gave him a reassuring pat on the back and went upstairs. Seeing as how the situation was solved as far as he could tell, Flareon had no other choice but to agree with Twilight's decision. Even if Flareon tried to argue with her, he wouldn't win. Not that Flareon ever has anyway. Speaking of Spike and Spike Jr., Spike was learning quickly that training a dragon is a lot tougher and more challenging than simply training a dog or a cat. In total, Spike Jr. burnt down ten trees, chewed up some park statues, and managed to scare away quite a few ponies after chasing wildly them. However, Spike refused to give up and continued on with the training. As night fell, Spike decided to call it a day and took Spike Jr. back home. Even though Flareon tired to protest Spike Jr. sleeping in the house, Twilight decided it was ok as long as Spike Jr. behaved. That was after Spike pleaded nearly fifty times. After getting a bed prepared for Spike Jr., Spike moved in directly besides his. It didn't long for the two dragons to fall peacefully asleep under a beautiful full moon. As the days went by, Spike continued on with training Spike Jr. Amazingly, all of Spike's hard work was finally paying off. Spike Jr. was now very obedient and did whatever he was asked. Not to mention, Spike Jr. was actually being approached by other ponies in town who were surprised to discover how kind and gentle he was. Even Flareon had to admit he was wrong and congratulated Spike. However, Flareon was still getting his face scorched by Spike Jr.'s flames occasionally. It seems that Spike was behind why this kept happening. Spike secretly referred to it as a special trick. Absolutely nothing could ruin such a great bond between two dragons. Sadly for Spike, the fun with his new best friend wasn't going to last for long. A week later, the family was eating dinner, when suddenly, they heard a loud roaring noise. It was so loud that the entire house shook. Before Flareon was able to make it to the front door, Applejack came bursting in.

"We got trouble!" Applejack exclaimed, "There's a huge dragon on a rampage in town!" It didn't take long for Flareon to figure out why.

"Don't worry Applejack," Flareon replied, "We'll be there soon." After Applejack left, Flareon went back to the kitchen, giving everyone a slight nod. No words needed to be said as Flareon, Twilight, Solana, Spike, along with Spike Jr., rushed to where the mother dragon was. When they got to the spot, they saw a huge dragon standing on a building roaring at the top of its lungs as if it was looking for something important. "Ok Spike...time to say goodbye to Spike Jr." Spike was shown staring at the ground and then turned to face Spike Jr. This is what Flareon and Twilight feared would happen. Spike had become too attached to Spike Jr. and didn't want to part with him. Before Flareon had time to yell at him, Twilight put her hoof in front of his face.

"I'm sorry Spike, but Spike Jr. needs to return to his home," Twilight said to a teary-eyed Spike, "I know how much you two have bonded, but it isn't fair for you, Spike Jr., or his mom if you don't let him go." Thankfully, Twilight's words seemed to have reached Spike as he gave her a slow nod. He then turned to face Spike Jr.

"Be good ok? I never forget you" Spike muttered as he patted Spike Jr. on the said. In response, Spike Jr. gave Spike a thank you roar, but before he returned to his mom, Spike Jr. turned to Flareon and blew fire in his face, scorching it once again for the thousandth time. Everyone, except for Flareon, burst into laughter. After everyone, including Flareon, gave Spike Jr. a hug, he flew into the air to where his mom was. When the mother spotted him, she roared more last time before she and her child flew away. Spike could only watch as Spike Jr. slowly disappeared from view. He would never forget the memories they shared during the time they were together. This was one bond that would last forever.


	14. Opalcalypse

Chapter 14  
Opalcalypse

In Ancient Egypt the Egyptians considered cats gods and provided them with luxurious comfort, attention, food, and anything their hearts desired. Even building statues in their honor. Nowadays, cats are considered to be common household pets. So you could say the dip cats took in society since then is quite a lot. In Equestria, it is practically the same as on Earth. Cats are pets, that is pretty much it. Rarity's pet is a cat by the name of Opalescence. Like all cats, she eats, sleeps, eats, sleeps, eats, and sleeps. The typical day in the life of a domesticated cat. Nothing out of the ordinary. But what if I told you there is a secret about Opalescence you don't know about? Her true identity. It all began one afternoon in Ponyville. In Carousel Boutique, Opalescence had just woken up from another of her usual naps. After stretching out her body, she turned her slightly and took a look at the calendar hanging on the wall. When Opal saw what day it is, a mischievous smirk spread across her face as she muttered, "It's finally time." After jumping down from her comfy bed, Opal headed outside to a specific spot on the grass. She lifted up her right paw and slammed it down hard on the grass. Just then, a large patch of grass opened up and a tower-like machine was shown coming out of it. A smug Opal immediately jumped on the device and turned it on, but before she had a chance to grab the lever to activate it, Flareon, Twilight, and the others appeared. They were all dumbstruck.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Rainbow Dash burst out surprised.

"That sure is an impressive contraption...whatever it is," Twilight said, "I didn't know you built something like this Rarity."

"Um...I didn't," Rarity replied confused. As the ponies tried to figure out what was going on, Opal spoke again.

"My dearest Rarity and her friends...welcome! I'm proud to present the Super Ultra Deluxe Kat-O-Matic!" she proclaimed happily, "A device that will turn every sing pony in this wretched forsaken town into my own personal kat army! I have worked on this machine ever since I arrived on this planet exactly ten years ago to this day! Seeing as how I have no need to hide my real identity anymore...I might as well tell you everything. You're not going to remember it anyway once I activate this thing. It all began ten years ago on a small planet called Katopia, my home planet. A place where us kats lived in peace. As for me, I was the queen of the kats. I lived in a huge glorious mansion. It was a perfect world. But then one day our planet suddenly started to collapse. We had no choice but to abandon our home in self-made shuttles and search for another planet to live on. Eventually, we found this one and immediately landed on it. In time though, us kats slowly became domesticated along with your cats. It wasn't long before kats and cats were the same species. I tried to gather my fellow kats once again, but none of them wanted to take over this planet like we originally planned to. They had given up hope, but I had not. It was at that moment I decided it was up to me and me alone to dominate this world known as Equestria. That is why I made this thing here. I'm going to turn all the ponies in Ponyville, including you seven, into my obedient kat slaves! Maybe then will the other kats finally awaken after living in a lie for all these years. The true resurgence of the kats begins today!' As Opalescence began to laugh manically, the ponies looked her baffled as to why she was meowing frantically.

"Do any of you have a clue about what Opal is meowing about?" Flareon asked. After shaking their heads no, everyone turned to Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, "I don't know how to speak cat yet." As a result of being ignored, Opalescence let out a disappointed sigh.

"Now that all that is taken care of...it's time for the main show to begin!" Opal exclaimed as she reached over to grab the lever and pulled it down. Shortly after, the machine started to emit a bright pink light that quickly engulfed everything in its path. Before Flareon and the others knew what was going on, they found themselves being passed by the light. As a result, they were transformed cats, or kats. Let's just say cat because either way, a cat or kat is a cat. Unfortunately, it didn't stop there as the light continued to expand until all of Ponyville was affected by it. Every single pony in Ponyville had been turned into a cat. Except for the animals. It turns out Opalescence only tuned the machine to affect ponies. Once the deed was done, Opal disengaged the Kat-O-Matic. She then put her right paw near her mouth and whistled loudly. A few seconds later, all the newly transformed cats gathered in front of her. Opalescence couldn't help but laugh as her plan was going as she would say...purfectly. "Today is a new day my new brethren! Ponyville shall from now on be called...Katville!" She took a bow as the cats just stared at her blankly as if they were under some sort of trance. Later on, while Opalescence was busy basking in the glory of the work, Chibiterasu and the other animals decided to have an emergency meeting concerning Opal at Fluttershy's house. Apparently, they weren't happy with Opalescence turning their masters into her slaves. After all the animals had gathered inside the house, the leader of the group Chibiterasu addressed the room.

"As you may know already...Opal, or the Kat Queen as she now refers to herself, has turned everyone into cats, including our masters," Chibi stated in a serious tone, "We need to come up with a plan to stop her evil plan for world domination."

"I say we just go on an all-out assault and force her to change them back!" Angel shouted without hesitation.

"That won't work Angel," Owlowiscious replied, "Have you forgotten she has an entire army at her disposal? We wouldn't stand a chance." As the animals began debating on how they could take down Opalescence, Winona spoke up.

"I think I may have an idea," Winona said, "Since her army is made up of cats, we're just going to have to exploit their biggest weaknesses. Get closer everyone...I got a plan!" Three hours later, back at Carousel Boutique, Opalescence was seen fitting the Elements of Harmony into the Kat-O-Matic. It turns out she was going to use them as a sort of extra power booster so that the machine would be able to affect every pony in Equestria. In return though, it would take at least another hour before she could activate it.

"Just a little longer," Opal muttered as she begun to daydream, "It won't be long before this world shall be mine." Just then, her daydream was suddenly interrupted by loud angry bark. "What?! Who dares?" When Opal turned around, she saw Chibiterasu and the other animals slowly approaching her. They had war paint on their faces and equipped with things such as toy mice, yarn balls, laser pointers, and catnip. The animals had come prepared to fight much to Opal's dismay. She clenched her teeth at the sight of them. Opal couldn't believe they were attempting to stop her plan. "What do you guys think you're doing?"

"We're here to stop you Opal!" Chibi shouted. In response, Opal burst of laughing.

"You? Stop me?" Opal asked sarcastically, "Such fools!" She then snapped her fingers. Before Chibi and the others knew it, they found themselves surrounded by cats. Included in the group were their masters. As expected, they weren't going to be able to get to Opal without fighting her army first.

"Charge!" Angel exclaimed. Immediately, the battle between the animals and Opal's army of cats was underway. Thanks to their equipment, Chibiterasu and the other animals found it no challenge at all dealing with the cats. Opal was beyond furious. Things were slowly gaining in the animals favor, but before long, they ran out of supplies just as they were about to make it to Opalescence. Try as they might, it wasn't long before each of them was apprehended. Opal smiled as she jumped down from her step and walked over to them.

"Well, well, well...you tried, I give you credit for that," Opal said, "However...your little show is over. Now be good little pets and watch as Equestria becomes mine!" Opal then turned around and headed for the machine to activate it. If she did, then all the ponies in Equestria would become cats. At moment, Chibiterasu was flooded with memories of his master Flareon and all the good times they had together. Suddenly, Chibi was engulfed in a blazing inferno that sent the cats holding him down flying off in separate directions. When Opal turned around, her jaw dropped. Chibiterasu had transformed from a young wolf pup to an adult wolf. It seems under the dire circumstances he was in Chibi had unleashed his true form. When Opal recovered from her shock, she sent the cats to attack him, but Chibi was easily able to defeat all of them in a flash. As a result, Opal angrily released her claws and jumped into the air at Chibi.

"Die already you filthy mutt!" Opal yelled. In a blink of an eye, Chibi used one of his sacred techniques called Blazing Sun Sword to defeat her. Opal simply fell the ground while fumes from her scorched fur lifted into the air. When she looked up, Opalescence found herself surrounded by Chibi and the other animals. Just as they were about to ponce on Opal and force her to change everyone back to normal, Chibiterasu held up his saw signaling to let him handle it.

"Whatever you say to me...it won't change anything," Opal muttered as she refused to make eye contact with him.

"Tell me Opal...has it really been that bad being a pet?" Chibi asked, "What about Rarity? Don't you consider her your best friend? What about us? Have you forgotten were your friends too?" Opalescence looked at the ground and thought back about all the good times she has had on Equestria. From Rarity to Chibiterasu and the other animals. It was all too much to take in at once as tears began to fall from her face.

"I'm sorry...your right" Opal muttered, "I was so caught up in reviving Katopia I forgot how good life here was. Can you please forgive me?"

"We'll forgive you Opal after you change everyone back," Angel replied with her arms crossed. After giving everyone a slow nod, Opal got up and headed for the Kat-O-Matic. After tinkering on it for a few minutes, she turned it on and pulled down the lever. This time, instead of a pink light, the machine emitted a blue light that swept across Ponyville, changing everyone back into ponies. Before they had a chance to awaken, Opal had Chibiterasu help destroy her machine, seeing as how she didn't have any use for it anymore. Opal then stepped on the switch in the grass and sent the broken machine back underground. Shortly after, Flareon and the others eventually woke up and looked around confused. Opalescence told Chibiterasu that none their masters, including the residents, would remember what took place after being turned into cats.

"What happened?" Flareon asked as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"I...don't...remember," Rainbow Dash muttered. A couple of seconds later, the ponies were greeted by their pets. When they saw Chibiterasu, their jaws dropped. How could you blame them? He became a full-grown wolf within a single day.

"Chibi?! Is...that...you?! Flareon burst out surprised as Chibiterasu licked his face, "Your...big! But...I don't...how?!" Eventually, they gave up trying to figure out how Chibiterasu had aged so quickly. As for Opalescence, the animals decided to forgive her and not punish her. Good thing too, because that was left up to Rarity to take care of that for them.

"Oh dear Opal...your fur is so dirty," Rarity said, "I think it's time for your bath." In response, a terrified Opal clawed at the ground as Rarity used her magic to drag Opal into her house. For a cat, there is nothing worse than a bath. The worst type of punishment imaginable. Chibiterasu and his friends couldn't help but laugh at the sound of Opal's screeching meows for help coming from inside Carousel Boutique. They had a good feeling Opalescence learned her lesson.


	15. Mayor Pinkie Pie

Chapter 15  
Mayor Pinkie Pie

Being the mayor of a town may not be as important as say, being the Princess of Equestria, but it is still a stressful and demanding job. Mayor Mare has been the Mayor of Ponyville for quite some time now. She is in charge of making rules and decided what changes need to take place in the town, similar to Princess Celestia in a way. What if though another pony got to enjoy the perks of being a mayor? Like Pinkie Pie for example. What kind of silly and hilarious laws would she come up with? That question would soon have its answers. It all began one early morning in Ponyville. Mayor Mare decided to host a raffle in town square. The winner would become Mayor of Ponyville for one day. Mayor Mare was shown on a wooden stage in front of the water fountain with Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight. After everyone finally arrived, Mayor Mare addressed the large crowd of anxious and excited ponies. Meanwhile, Flareon and Twilight were whispering to each other.

"Who do you think will win?" Twilight asked.

"Not sure," Flareon replied, "As long as it's not...well...you know." Immediately, both ponies set their sights on Pinkie Pie. They knew if Pinkie Pie became mayor she would choose the most insane and ridiculous laws imaginable. The thought of the horror Pinkie Pie would bring forth made Flareon and Twilight shiver. Luckily for them, there were hundreds of ponies living in Ponyville. The chance of Pinkie Pie winning was less than five percent. There was no way she could possibly win right? Or so they thought. Shortly after, Mayor Mare pressed a button on the raffle machine. As a result, a small white ball shot out high into the air. Flareon then used his magic to bring the ball down in front of him and Twilight. Just by seeing the terrified looks on their faces you could tell it wasn't good news. Mayor Mare had to call their names at least three times before they responded.

"The winner please?" Mayor Mare asked with a smile completely oblivious to the looks Flareon and Twilight were giving her.

"Pinkie Pie," they slowly replied together as their stomachs were churning. As they covered their faces in embarrassment, an ecstatic Pinkie Pie came running onto the stage, pushing them out of the way. Pinkie Pie quickly started announcing the new laws she came up with that everyone would have to follow during her one day reign as mayor.

"Everyone must wear a funny hat, hop instead of walking, sing when talking, and desserts for breakfast, lunch, dinner," Pinkie Pie stated happily, "Also...if you don't follow them, you get subjected to pieing at the stakes!" After she was done talking, an awkward silence was left hanging in the air as everyone was baffled and dumbstruck, except for Flareon and Twilight. They saw this coming a mile away. As for Pinkie Pie's new laws, they would just have to endure them for 24 hours and the nightmare would be over. Later on, Flareon and Twilight were flying through town, trying to get some exercise after eating a bunch of sweets for breakfast. Both ponies were seen wearing crazy hats. As much as they wanted to toss them into the garbage, Flareon and Twilight knew they had no other choice. Unless they wanted to get pied of course. As for everyone else, some were struggling to adapt to the new laws while some were already used to them.

"Is this day over yet?" Flareon sang against everything in his mind telling him not to.

"No...but I wish it was," Twilight sang back. Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Rarity were hopping to Fluttershy's house to have some tea.

"All this hopping in making my head hurt," Rarity commented.

"I don't how Pinkie Pie does this all the time," Fluttershy replied. They were so preoccupied, Fluttershy and Rarity failed to notice Rainbow Dash bounded in stakes with different types of pies splattered on her face. It turns out after arriving in Ponyville and learning that Pinkie Pie had become mayor for a day, it only took Rainbow Dash thirty minutes before she couldn't take Pinkie Pie's ridiculous laws anymore. As a result, she was forced into the stakes and immediately pied. Luckily for her, it wouldn't be long before Rainbow Dash had some company because an hour later, Flareon was put into stakes besides Rainbow Dash. It turns out Flareon had thrown his hat on the ground and refused to sing anymore. After ten minutes of continuous pieing, it was finally over.

"I give you credit Flareon," Rainbow Dash muttered, "You lasted longer than me." Flareon was too embarrassed to reply back. Overall, not only did Flareon and Rainbow Dash get punished for breaking the law, Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Spike were also put into stakes and pied, including Mayor Mare herself. Apparently, not even Mayor Mare was able to put up with Pinkie Pie's new laws.

"I don't think I'll ever do this again," Mayor Mare said with deep regret.

"Good," everyone replied back. In the end, the long day slowly but surely ended and Pinkie Pie's horrible reign as mayor was finished. It would probably go down as the one of the worst performances anyone has ever had as mayor in Equestria. The next day, the residents of Ponyville decided to announce this day as 'Mayor Mare Appreciation Day'. It turns out Pinkie Pie helped everyone realize how important Mayor Mare is to the town of Ponyville. You could say that Pinkie Pie actually did some good in the wake of all the bad, but still, that would be the last time she would ever be mayor. As for pieing at the stakes, Mayor Mare kept that as actual punishment. It actually helped lower the crime rate as a result because no one wanted to get pied and forced to hang in the stakes all day. Like I said before, even good can come from bad.


	16. Gophering Around

Chapter 16  
Gophering Around

Ponyville may be a small town, but it has quite a lot of attractions. Such as the Apple Acres, Carousel Boutique, Friendship Field, and of course, Golden Oak Library. Ponyville was founded back during Granny Smith's time. How long? Let's just say very long ago and leave it at that. If you want to know about history of Ponyville, simply ask Granny Smith. Be warned though because you may find yourselves listening to a six hour story. However, the founding of Ponyville isn't as clear cut as Granny Smith remembers. This is a story about gophers, yes gophers, that say they were the ones who actually originally owned the land Ponyville was built on. It all began one mid-morning, around 11:30 or so. Flareon and his family were eating breakfast, when suddenly, the house started to shake like an earthquake was occurring. Immediately, they stopped eating and huddled under the table until the earthquake subsided. Just as they were about to return to eating, another earthquake started up again. This continued on for about thirty minutes, but eventually, the earthquakes finally ceased. Curious, Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight decided to see how the rest of town was holding up after enduring so many earthquakes. When they went outside however, Flareon and Twilight were completely shocked to find out most of the town was missing. Instead of building and houses, there were giant gapping holes in the ground. Before they had time to figure out what was going on, their friends appeared. Rarity quickly ran up to Flareon and started shaking him wildly.

"Carousel Boutique is gone! My precious, glorious, beautiful house is gone!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Calm down Rarity!" Twilight shouted, "Tell us what happened."

"I was out watering my plants when my house suddenly started sinking into the ground," Rarity replied, "I managed to help Sweetie Belle and Opalescence escape just in time. All that's left is a huge bottomless pit!"

"My cottage is gone too," Fluttershy muttered, "Thankfully Angel and my animals are ok."

"Same for me," Pinkie Pie replied, "Poor Sugarcube Corner." As everyone began discussing on what to do next, another earthquake occurred. When Flareon and Twilight turned around, they were horrified to see their house sinking into the ground. Luckily though, Spike helped Solana, Chibiterasu, and Owlowiscious escape in the knick of time. Unfortunately, all that was left of Golden Oak Library was a gigantic hole in the ground. Flareon was furious, but not as furious as Twilight. She clearly wasn't happy about losing all of her valuable books. Before Flareon could react, Twilight suddenly flew into the pit and out of sight.

"Twilight! Wait!" Flareon yelled, "Oh for the love of...I swear that girl." He then turned to his family and friends. "Spike...take care of Solana ok? Everyone else...follow me. We're going after Twilight and getting to the bottom of this mystery...no pun intended." Since some of them couldn't fly, they had to pair up. Flareon and Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rarity. Shortly after, they flew into the dark hole in search of Twilight and to find out why their houses had vanished. What seemed like forever, they traveled down deeper and deeper until they found themselves in an open tunnel-like area, to Flareon's relief, was Golden Oak Library. However, when they searched it, Twilight was nowhere to be seen. "The house is her...not Twilight," Flareon muttered, "Where did she fly off to?"

"Let's travel through this tunnel until we find her," Rainbow Dash replied, "She's got to be around in here somewhere." Soon after, the ponies continued on through the tunnel. Nearly two minutes later, the tunnel finally ended. What was shown before them made their jaws drop. There was a big village directly underneath Ponyville. Not to mention, all the houses that sunk into the ground along with Golden Oak Library. As Flareon and the others were talking through the village, they saw gophers everywhere. Apparently, this was their village.

"A village of gophers," Applejack commented, "Go figure. That explains how all those houses fell down here." She then turned to one of the residents. "Excuse me. Have you seen a purple alicorn by any chance?" Unfortunately, the gopher simply scuffed at her and walked away.

"Well...that wasn't very nice," Rarity said, "Especially after dragging my house down to this dirty smelly pit."

"Ignore them Rarity," Flareon replied, "Let's head to that tall building over there. That's probably where the Village Chief is. We can ask him." The ponies then continued on their way up the stone stairs until they reached their destination. When Flareon and the others went inside, they were happy to find Twilight. She was standing by the Village Chief, and amazingly, Granny Smith. The Village Chief and Granny Smith appeared to be arguing about something.

"What?! Granny Smith?!" Applejack exclaimed surprised, "How...how did you get down here?" Granny Smith was so caught up with yelling at the Village Chief she apparently didn't hear Applejack at all. They decided to ask Twilight what was going on.

"Twilight...um...what's with those two?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's what I've tried to find out, but I can't get them to stop shouting at each other," Twilight replied. An annoyed Rainbow Dash quickly flew past them and got between the Village Chief and Granny Smith, pushing them both aside.

"All right! Break it up you two!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"Granny Smith...what's going on?" Applejack asked, "Why are you yelling at him? Also...how did you get down here so fast?"

"I knew when those houses started to sink into the ground, it was because of this dastardly varmint Digger," Granny Smith replied angrily.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Granny Smith," Digger said with his claws crossed, "What now? Trying to take this village away from us like you did with the land your Ponyville is built on? You know very well that's our land! You stole it from us! That's why us gophers are forced to live down here! It's all your fault!" Immediately, they started to argue again, but were broken up this time by Applejack.

"Hold on! Just hold on!" Applejack shouted. She then turned to the Village Chief. "Mr. Digger sir...why are most of our houses down here?"

"Simply put miss. Me and my fellow gophers are sick and tired of living down here," he replied while refusing to make eye contact with Granny Smith, "It's dark, cold, and we never get to see or experience the warm sunlight. So that is why I ordered them to bring your homes down here. If we have to live in misery...so do you! Count it as revenge for Granny Smith and the other settlers for stealing our land years ago!"

"It was our land! We found it first!" Granny Smith exclaimed, "You're the ones that tried to steal it from us! Serves you right for having to live down here!

"It seems we aren't going to get anywhere unless we hear both sides of their story," Twilight said as she sighed, "Maybe then can we find out what really happened." After everyone agreed with her, she turned to Village Chief Digger. "Can you please explain how us ponies stole your land?" Digger was actually surprised that they wanted to hear his side of the story, considering how he's the reason their houses are now 100ft. underground.

"Very well," Digger replied, "It all began a very long time ago. Us gophers were living above ground peacefully. Then, out of nowhere, the ponies appeared telling us the land we were living on was their land. When we refused, they forced us into a battle we clearly couldn't win. After we were defeated, the ponies took over our land and we were forced to live underground. Ever since that day I swore we would get our revenge." After he was done speaking, you could see Granny Smith itching to shout liar at him.

"I see," Twilight muttered. She then turned to left. "What about you Granny Smith?"

"Like Digger said...it was a very long time ago," Granny Smith replied, "Me and the other settlers had just arrived on the land and attempted to build a town on it, when suddenly, the Digger and the gophers appeared shouting how it was their land and how we should leave immediately or else. Of course we refused and the battle commenced even though they clearly were outmatched. After they lost the gophers swore they would get their land back and headed underground. That is what really happened."

"That is a lie!" Digger burst out. Once again, he and Granny Smith began to argue. Flareon and the others were shown sighing deeply as this mess sadly wasn't getting anywhere. Just as they were trying to figure out what to do next, another gopher walked into the room. It was a young girl named Tru, Digger's granddaughter.

"Grandfather," Tru said is a disappointed tone, "Why must you start this again?"

"Tru...not now," Digger replied not taking his eyes off Granny Smith to make sure she didn't get a cheap shot on him, "Can't you see I'm arguing with my mortal enemy?"

"Excuse me Tru," Flareon said, "Can you help us out here? These two are giving us completely different stories. We don't know which one is telling the truth." Tru was seen letting out a deep sigh as if she had dealt with this problem more than once.

"What really happened was both my grandfather and Granny Smith arrived on the land above at the same time. A battle started when both sides refused to leave and eventually, the gophers lost. Feeling as if they had been cheated out, my grandfather swore he would get revenge on the ponies. I can't tell you how many times grandmother told me that story. Once she passed away, my grandfather's anger escalated all the way up to now. Hence the whole sinking their houses plan he came up with a couple of days ago. Please find it in your hearts to forgive him."

"I'll forgive him once my house is back where it belongs!" Rarity yelled angrily.

"Well...unless any of you have a plan...I doubt this will be solved soon," Tru replied as she walked over to Digger and tried to talk some sense into him, but she was having trouble keeping him was shouting at Granny Smith. As the ponies started to discuss a possible plan to end all of this, Flareon suddenly got an idea and immediately whispered it to Twilight and his friends. After agreeing with his idea, they presented it to Digger and Granny Smith. The next day, Flareon and Twilight were seen flying through town, where all the houses, including theirs, were back where they belonged. Shortly after, Flareon and Twilight landed down near the grocery store where Digger and Tru had just walked out of.

"I can't thank you enough Flareon for your brilliant plan," Digger said happily, "Letting us come above land freely in return for returning your houses to their original spots was genius. Not to mention, me and Granny Smith are friends now instead of enemies."

"It was the least I could do," Flareon replied with a smile, "It didn't seem fair for you guys to be stuck down there all the time. At least now you can come above ground without worry or fear." In celebration for their newfound freedom, Digger and Tru decided to take Flareon, Twilight, their friends, and Granny Smith out to eat for breakfast at their favorite restaurant. This just goes to show you even the longest feuds need to end at some point.


	17. Mystic Mountain Mystery

Chapter 17  
Mystic Mountain Mystery

As the cold season finally came around in Equestria, Prince Flareon, Princess Twilight, Rarity, Applejack along with Winona, headed to a ski resort called Snowflake Lodge in the Mystic Mountains for some winter recreation. Flareon and Applejack choose snowboarding, while Twilight and Rarity choose to ski. Even Winona got in on the action with a small snowboard specially designed for her by Flareon. All five of them were shown having a blast as they enjoyed their time at Snowflake Lodge. As the night rolled in, the ponies decided to check into the lodge to get their rooms. When Flareon and the others walked inside, they saw a rather beefy earth pony named Shiver behind the reception counter. "Come in! Come in!" Shiver said with a smile, "You must be exhausted from all that fun you had today. Am I right?" Before any of them had a chance to respond, the front door opened behind them, and a unicorn came walking inside and up to Shiver. He was carrying a black suitcase on his back.

"Hey Shiver," the unicorn said nonchalantly as he set the suitcase on the counter, "I need to you to put this thing in a safe place...got it?"

"Not a problem Mr. Freeze," Shiver replied. He then took the suitcase and put it under the counter. Before Freeze left, he attempted to pat Winona on the head. Sensing danger, Winona ran away from him and hid behind Applejack. In response, Freeze chuckled as he went back outside. Shortly after, Shiver showed Flareon and the others to their room. Before he left, Shiver told them something strange.

"Don't forget to lock your door and windows tonight or else the Snow Ghost might get you and turn you all into ghosts!" he exclaimed. They could hear him laughing all the way down the hall.

"There is something really creepy about that guy," Applejack said as she shivered at the thought of him, "He gives me the creeps!"

"Ignore him Applejack," Flareon replied, "He's just trying to scare us."

"Even so...um...how about we lock the door and windows before we go to sleep?" Twilight asked with a hint of worry in her voice, "Just to be safe." Seeing as how it wouldn't hurt, the ponies split-up in the room and started to lock the door and windows. As Applejack opened the curtain to the window and attempted to lock it, she found herself standing face-to-face with a gigantic scary-looking white yeti. It was none other than the Snow Ghost. A terrified Applejack opened and closed the curtains at least three times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Sadly for her, she wasn't. As the Snow Ghost roared loudly, Applejack quickly turned around.

"Ghost!" she yelled at the top of her voice. When the others looked behind Applejack, they could see the Snow Ghost trying desperately to get inside. In a panic state, everyone rushed out of the room. Once the ponies had caught their breath, they headed outside to where the Snow Ghost was looking through their window. He was long gone. However, the Snow Ghost had left a trail of footprints.

"Looks like this Snow Ghost is real," Flareon said as he examined the prints left in the snow, "Let's chase after it and get to the bottom of this mystery."

"Since when did this ski trip turn into a scare trip?" Applejack asked as she and Winona reluctantly followed after her friends. An hour later after following the Snow Ghost's tracks, they suddenly ended directly in front of a large cliff. When the ponies looked down, they saw nothing but darkness.

"The tracks seem to end here," Twilight said, "You don't think it fell all the way down there...do you?" Just then, they heard a loud roar and immediately looked up to see the Snow Ghost standing on top of a hill opposite of the cliff. The Snow Ghost then jumped and flew at them. The ponies quickly ducked as the Snow Ghost glided past them and headed into some trees.

"What?! It can fly?" Rarity burst out surprised.

"It went into those trees," Flareon said as he brushed the snow off him, "We need to hurry before it gets away! Come on!" Unfortunately, when they arrived, the Snow Ghost was nowhere to be seen. "He sure is fast for being so big."

"Hey look!" Rarity exclaimed as she pointed towards a small cave, "There's light coming from inside it! Maybe someone...or something...is in there." Seeing as how they needed one of them to go in and check it out, Flareon and the others played a game of Eeny Meeny Miney Mo. Sadly for Winona, she was the was chosen to go investigate the cave. Slowly but surely, she made her way cautiously towards to the cave and peaked inside. Winona then started to bark and wag her tail signaling it was safe for them to enter. When the ponies went inside, they saw a bunch of weird and unique knickknacks everywhere. More importantly, the Snow Ghost wasn't there. Just as Flareon and the others were about to leave, they heard a voice calling them. When the ponies turned around, they were met by a male pegasus.

"What are you four doing in here?" he asked.

"Sorry for trespassing sir, but we thought the Snow Ghost had come in here," Twilight replied.

"I see," the pegasus said as he sat down, "Don't worry...I believe you. That Snow Ghost and me have a long history. The name is Flint by the way."

"Why is this Snow Ghost chasing after you Flint?" Applejack asked.

"It all began many years ago," Flint replied as the others sat down too, "I was out exploring these Mystic Mountains, when suddenly, I found myself be chased by a big yeti. Due to fatigue, I wasn't able to fly and had to escape it on hoof. It wasn't long before I found myself on a large cliff with another opposite of me. By a miracle, I was able to jump to the other side. The yeti however tried to jump after me, but instead, it plummeted down in the darkness below. At first I thought it was the last I would ever see of yeti, but I was wrong. I soon found myself being chased by the yeti's ghost, aka the Snow Ghost." After he was done telling his story, Flint let out an exhausted sigh.

"I have a hunch Flint that this Snow Ghost is after something other than you," Flareon replied as he and the others stood up. After saying goodbye to Flint, they ventured back outside the cave in search for the Snow Ghost. A few minutes later, they found the Snow Ghost's footprints again. However, there was something different about the prints this time. There was sawdust left on them.

"Where there is sawdust...there is a sawmill," Flareon said after checking the footprints, "That should be where we'll find the Snow Ghost." Later on, the ponies were seen arriving at an abandoned sawmill that hadn't been used in quite a while. After hiding behind some logs, they began their search for the Snow Ghost.

"Well...he's not here. Let's go back to Snowflake Lodge," Applejack said as she and Winona began to turn around, but was quickly stopped by Flareon.

"Not to fast you two," Flareon replied, "We aren't leaving till we solve this mystery. Let's split-up here and search this place. Me and Rarity will go check the right side. You, Winona, and Twilight go investigate the left side." Shortly after, the groups headed into the deserted sawmill and went their separate ways. Later on, Twilight, Applejack, and Winona were walking through a hallway, completely oblivious to the fact they were being followed by a certain white yeti ghost. Just then, Winona spotted her reflection in a broken mirror and immediately jumped onto Applejack's hat in terror.

"Oh! Hush now girl!" Applejack said as she set down a scared Winona on the floor, "It's just your own reflection." As Winona cautiously approached the mirror again, she failed to notice Twilight being grabbed by the Snow Ghost and Applejack falling through a trap door. After having her fun with the mirror, Winona turned around, only to discover she was now alone. As Winona began sniffing around for any trace of her master and Twilight, she heard Twilight's voice calling for help and ran as fast as her paws would carry her. After rounding a corner, Winona saw Twilight trying desperately to break free from the Snow Ghost's hold on her. After getting a running start, Winona leaped high into the air and landed on the Snow Ghost's head and began biting it furiously. The Snow Ghost yelled in agony as he had no choice but to release his grip on Twilight and escape.

"Thanks a lot Winona!" Twilight said happily as Winona was licking her face. Later on, both groups, except for Applejack, were shown talking to each other in a small room. After Twilight told them her struggle with the Snow Ghost, they set their sights on finding their missing friend. Luckily for them, they didn't need to look far as Applejack suddenly came walking into the room. However, her coat was pure white as the snow outside.

"Oh No! Applejack became a ghost!" Rarity exclaimed as they quickly began to back away from Applejack. As she was heading for them, Applejack failed to notice the pool of water before her and fell in. A second later, Applejack climbed out of the water and to their relief, her coat was back to its orange color.

"Applejack...what happened to you?" Flareon asked.

"I don't know," Applejack replied as she dried herself off, "I lost consciousness after falling down that trap door and when I awoke, my coat was white. Even I thought I had become a ghost. Sorry for scaring you."

"Wait a minute Applejack. If the Snow Ghost didn't turn you into a ghost, that means he's not really a ghost either," Flareon said. As the ponies tried to figure out their next plan of action, the Snow Ghost suddenly appeared from above and jumped down. As the Snow Ghost started to attack them, they immediately ran off in separate directions. He then decided to chase after Applejack and Winona. With the Snow Ghost close behind them, Applejack and Winona quickly rounded an intersection and jumped inside an empty barrel. Thankfully, the Snow Ghost went the other way and disappeared from sight. However, he was now chasing after Flareon, Twilight, and Rarity. The three ponies soon spotted a pile of logs and hid behind them. Luckily for them, the Snow Ghost ran right past them. After Flareon and Twilight made sure the coast was clear, they were shocked to discover Rarity was missing.

"Rarity! Rarity!" Twilight shouted quietly, "Where are you?" Just then, one of the logs opened up and Rarity was seen sitting down in it. "What the...a hollowed log?"

"Look what I found!" Rarity exclaimed happily as she showed them a bunch of jewels, gems, and diamonds. "Can I please keep them? Please?!" Sadly for her, she was ordered to put them back inside the log. After Rarity was finished ranting on how she couldn't keep the jewelry hidden inside the log, Twilight spoke up.

"I think this mystery is starting to make sense now," Twilight said, "First off though...we need to find Applejack and Winona." Speaking of Applejack and Winona, they were being chased by the Snow Ghost outside. Just as the yeti was about to grab hold on them, they ran onto a frozen lake. Much to their surprise and relief, the Snow Ghost stopped short of the lake and was shown yelling angrily at them while waving his arms. Not long after, he walked away in defeat. As Applejack and Winona started to head back to the sawmill to find the others, the ice below them began to crack. Before they could react, Applejack and Winona fell into the freezing water, turning them instantly into ice cubes. Later on, thanks to Flareon's fire magic, he was easily able to melt the ice and free Applejack and Winona from their ice cube prison.

"Thanks a bunch Flareon!" Applejack said with a smile. Winona also gave him some appreciation with a thank you bark. As the ponies began to discuss possible plans to capture the Snow Ghost, Flareon got an idea.

"I think we can use Applejack and Winona's recent experience with frozen water to our advantage," he replied. Not long after, they got to work putting Flareon's plan into action. The Snow Ghost would never see it coming. The plan was to lure the Snow Ghost under a hill where Applejack and Winona would pour frozen water from a large bucket on him, freezing him completely. However, what they didn't count on was the Snow Ghost appearing behind Applejack and Winona. Before they had a chance to hit him with the water, he grabbed Applejack and Winona and lifted them high into the air. He then attempted to thrown them down the hill, but Applejack and Winona hung on with all their might and kept him from doing that. Due to their struggle, the Snow Ghost lost his footing and he, along with Applejack and Winona, rolled down the hill in the form of a giant snowball. Flareon, Twilight, and Rarity tried to get away, but they too were caught by it. Eventually, the fun snowball ride ended when it crashed into a stone wall. As everyone tried to recover from the crash, the Snow Ghost's mask suddenly fell off, revealing it to actually be none other than Shiver himself.

"My head hurts so bad," Shiver muttered as he rubbed his throbbing head, "Now you know why I hate skiing and snowboarding so much. I don't know how you kids can do it." Later on, Flareon and the others were seen talking to a pony from the Equestria Police in front of Snowflake Lodge. Next to them was Shiver and Freeze bound together with ropes.

"Nice job everyone," the police officer said as he shook their hooves, "You uncovered one of the largest ring of jewel thieves in Equestria. We've tried to find these two for years."

"Their plan was actually quite clever," Twilight replied, "Freeze would deliver a suitcase with the stolen jewels inside to Shiver and then Shiver would put it inside one of those hollowed-out logs and send it down the river. Shiver disguised himself as the Snow Ghost to scare away ponies and keep them from returning. He got the idea after hearing Flint's story. As for how the Snow Ghost was able to seem like he was flying, it was because of these transparent skis." She then pointed to a pair of clear skis besides her. Soon after, the police officer with help from his fellow officers, put Shiver and Freeze into the police wagon and took them away. Even though it was now early morning, Flareon, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Winona headed into Snowflake Lodge to get some well-deserved rest. Best off all, they were given free admission by the Equestria Police to the ski resort for life in reward for their efforts.


	18. Forgetting Twilight Sparkle

Chapter 18  
Forgetting Twilight Sparkle

The power of invisibility holds many fun possibilities such as getting things without paying, creating hilarious situations, and scaring people. But the best of them all, for a guy that is, would be sneaking into the girls' locker room. Come on guys, you know what I'm talking about. You know you would do it. However, if the power of invisibility came with everyone forgetting your entire existence, would it still be worth it? No would be Twilight's answer as she accidentally got herself into a dire situation concerning invisibility and homemade bubble bath scent. It all began one normal morning in Ponyville. Twilight was in the bathroom preparing a bath with some bubble bath scent she made herself not long ago. After the bath was ready, Twilight got in and stretched herself out as she enjoyed the amazing aroma from her bubble bath scent. About ten minutes later, Twilight got out and dried herself off. She then drained the bathtub before heading downstairs, where she found Flareon resting on the couch. "Good morning Flareon! You should really try that bubble bath scent I made. It's smells great!" The reaction she got wasn't what Twilight expected. Flareon was looking around like she wasn't even there.

"Guess it was just my imagination," Flareon muttered as he laid his head back onto the couch pillow.

"Flareon!" Twilight yelled angrily after being rudely ignored by her loving husband, "Hello?! I'm right here!" In response, Flareon quickly got off the couch and backed away cautiously. His eyes were darting around the room trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"I don't know who you are ghost that sounds like my wife Twilight, but I'll have you know that this house has a strict no ghosts allowed policy," Flareon replied in a panicked state, "So...leave now! I'm warning you!" If being ignored wasn't bad enough, being called a ghost was clearly crossing the line. A furious Twilight then walked up to Flareon and slapped his across the face with her right hoof.

"I don't know what kind of joke your playing, but it ends now!" Twilight exclaimed. Flareon was both baffled and confused at being hit by a ghost.

"Wait...Twilight?" Flareon asked as he blindly used his hoof to touch her face, "Is...that you? How did you become invisible? Oh! Can you please teach me that spell? Being invisible would be so cool!" Being ignored, called a ghost, and now told she was invisible. Twilight desperately wanted answers. Before she got them, Twilight had just turned her head to a mirror hanging on the wall. Her jaw dropped as there was nothing shown in the mirror even though she was staring directly in it.

"Oh my god!" Twilight burst out shocked, "Your right Flareon! I'm...I'm invisible!"

"Why are you surprised though?" Flareon asked confused, "Wait...you didn't do this on purpose?" He was actually looking in the wrong direction. Twilight was on his right, not his left. She moved his head with her hoof to help him speak in the correct direction.

"Of course not," Twilight replied, "All I did was soak in the bathtub for a few minutes. I doubt a simple bath would turn a pony invisible." At that moment, it finally hit Twilight at the reason she became invisible. "It must have been that bubble bath scent I used. That's why I'm invisible. I guess I did something wrong when I made it."

"Must have been a pretty big mistake to make you become invisible," Flareon said, "The problem is...how do we undo your invisibility?" Not sooner than later, the front door opened and Solana, Spike, and their friends came walking inside. All of them were wondering as to why Flareon was talking to himself.

"Um...dad?" Solana asked as she approached him, "Who are you talking to?"

"Flareon...please tell me your not going through one of those phases," Spike said. Flareon then let out a deep sigh as he begun to tell them about the current situation. As expected, everyone was amazed and scared at the same time after learning Twilight had somehow become invisible. The first thing Twilight suggested they do is to go through all the books in the house and search for any sort of spell or potion that could undo invisibility. After two hours of searching book after book, they had gone through every book in the library and found nothing in return. Not even a single hint of how they could change Twilight back to normal. Flareon refused to give up hope. At this point Twilight was getting annoyed at how everyone kept looking the wrong way when talking to her. One of the obvious downsides to being invisible.

"Looks like books can't help us this time Twilight," Flareon said as he tossed the book he was reading onto a huge pile besides him, "We'll just have to find something else or wait and hope your invisibility wears off." Soon after, Rarity left the house and returned with one of her mobile make-up kits and case full of clothes. She was going to use them so they could finally see where Twilight was instead of blindly talking to her like they have been for the last couple hours. You think that they would have tried this in the first place. After Rarity helped get Twilight into some clothes, she got to work applying make-up on Twilight's face so they could see it. However, the end result was, how you could say, funnier than they expected. Twilight's face look liked one of those strange paintings that featured people with awkward faces. Immediately everyone, except for Twilight and Rarity, burst out laughing. It was almost too much to take as their chests started to hurt form laughing so much. When Twilight looked at herself in the mirror, she demanded Rarity fix her face at once, but after many attempts and laughs later, an exhausted Rarity eventually gave up on trying to give Twilight a decent face and settled for an invisible one instead. Not to mention, they even tried putting a picture of Twilight's face on her face, but considering Twilight couldn't see where she was going, it was pretty much pointless and they scratched that idea. Even though books and make-up didn't work, Flareon wasn't about to give up on returning his wife back to normal. As seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, they had seemingly tried everything possible to undo Twilight's invisibility, but nothing worked. Now the situation had gone from funny to serious. What would they do if Twilight was stuck being invisible forever? Also, how would Flareon explain this to her parents? The once lively house had now fallen silent as everyone was desperately trying to think up another plan. Just then, Twilight noticed the room was starting to become warped and twisted, including the clothes she was wearing. However, that was the least of her worries. Everyone was beginning to act very strange.

"Wait...who were we helping out?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Her name was...um...Twinkle Snapple?"

"Who's that?" Applejack replied curious, "I've never heard of her before. Or was it a he? I can't remember." Twilight was completely shocked at what she was hearing.

"I'm pretty sure it was a guy," Fluttershy said confidently, "His name was...uh...I forgot."

"What are you talking about?! Twilight exclaimed, "How could you just forget me?" Unfortunately, nothing she said got a response. It was almost as if her entire existence was slowly disappearing from both the memories of everyone and Equestria itself. Tears were shown falling down Twilight's face as she desperately tried to get someone to just say her name. "Please...someone...say my name. Please!" As hope seemed to be shrinking with every second she had left, Twilight broke down crying on the floor. Suddenly, she heard something that made her heart skip a beat.

"Where did Twilight go?!" Flareon exclaimed as he searched around the room, "Twilight? Twilight! Where are you?!" Thanks to Flareon, the others also started to look for Twilight while calling her name. Suddenly, the once warped room returned to normal, but that wasn't the only thing that returned to normal. A purple alicorn was seen standing before everyone with tears in her eyes.

"Twilight!" Flareon shouted happily as he ran up to Twilight and embraced her into a hug, "Thank god your invisibility wore off! I was worried I would never see your face again!"

"Thank you for not forgetting about me Flareon," Twilight replied with a smile, "I love you." The two ponies immediately shared a heartwarming kiss and that my friends is how a simple bubble bath turned into a near death experience for Twilight Sparkle.


	19. Asteroid Armageddon

Chapter 19  
Asteroid Armageddon

Imagine for a second your one peaceful life was interrupted by an asteroid, the size of a large city, heading for Earth. If it struck, Earth would be destroyed and all life would be cease to exist. What if nothing could be done? If that was the case, what would you do with your last few hours of life? How would you spend it? Like usual or something more extreme? Only if you could destroy the asteroid with a powerful bomb and save Earth. That situation actually happened in Equestria when Prince Flareon, Princess Twilight, and their friends saved their home from a gigantic asteroid that was on crash course for Equestria. It all began one seemingly asteroid worry-free afternoon in Ponyville. Prince Flareon, Princess Twilight, and their friends were having a picnic in the park, when suddenly, Spike came running towards them with a letter in his claws and screaming their names.

"Whoa! Calm down Spike!" Twilight exclaimed as Spike tried to catch his breath, "What's wrong?"

"It's...Princess Celestia," Spike panted, "Wants...see...you guys...now...emergency."

"Sorry Applejack," Flareon said as he stood up, "Looks like we'll have to try your new Apple Pies later. Come on everyone, let's go to Canterlot to see what Princess Celestia needs us for." Shortly after, the ponies headed for the train station and took a train to Canterlot. Later on, they arrived to discover the castle was in a state of panic as royal guards were running around everywhere, whispering to each other. When Flareon and the others made it to the throne room, Princess Celestia was shown signaling them to hurry over to her.

"Princess Celestia...what's going on?" Flareon asked.

"I don't have much time to explain," Celestia replied in a serious tone, "Simple put...there is an asteroid bigger than Canterlot, Manehattan, and Fillydelphia combined on a crash course for Equestria. It we don't do something soon...Equestria is going to be destroyed." As a result, everyone gasped as they couldn't believe what Princess Celestia just told them.

"What...what should we do?!" Rainbow Dash burst out. Before responding, Celestia turned to her left and used her magic to lift a white cylinder with a pink glowing diamond gem inside near her throne and showed it to them.

"This here is a very powerful bomb I made that is capable of obliterating the asteroid completely," Celestia replied, "I want you seven to take my spaceship and plant this bomb on the asteroid. Once you activate the timer, get a safe distance away so you don't accidentally get caught in the blast." She then put the bomb into a bag and gave it to Twilight. "Good luck." Once leaving the throne room, they quickly got into the spaceship and made haste for the asteroid that was threating all life on Equestria. Not along after Flareon and the others entered space did they see what Princess Celestia was talking about. The asteroid was enormous. It could easily be its own planet. If that rock made contact with Equestria, there was no way anyone would be left surviving. After Flareon and Twilight set the spaceship down on the asteroid, everyone got out. Even though the asteroid needed to be destroyed, they couldn't help but be impressed by how big it was.

"If this asteroid was a planet, I would have a city built on it and call it Rainbow Dash city," Rainbow Dash said happily, "I would of course be the princess and everyone would refer to me as the awesome and super cool Rainbow Dash."

"In your dreams," Rarity replied, "It would be called Glamorous City and I would be the princess and everyone would refer to be as the beautiful and ultra pretty Rarity." She was then seen flaunting her mane in Rainbow Dash's face.

"You're both wrong," Applejack interrupted, "Apple City and me as the princess. Everyone would refer to me as...uh...I guess just Princess Applejack would be fine." Immediately, an argument broke out as to who would rule on the asteroid. It didn't take for Flareon to lose his patience.

"Stop! Enough already!" Flareon shouted angrily as the girls finally stopped talking, "We aren't here to declare which of us is the princess of the asteroid or what name to call the city. We're here to destroy it before it destroys Equestria! By the way, it would be called Red Fire City and everyone would refer to me as Ultimate Flareon."

"Well...you didn't have to be so rude Flareon," Rarity muttered. He choose to ignore her and turned to face Pinkie Pie.

"Ok Pinkie Pie. Go get the bomb so we can set the timer and blow this asteroid to kingdom come," Flareon said. Instead, Pinkie Pie looked at him as she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Bomb?" Pinkie Pie asked confused, "What bomb?"

"Your joking right? The bomb in the bag Twilight gave to you while we were busy preparing the spaceship!" Flareon replied. In response, Pinkie Pie's eyes lit up.

"Oh...that bomb," she said awkwardly, "Opsy." It turns out Pinkie Pie had left the bomb back on Equestria. It was still resting in the bag near the spaceship launch pad. At that moment, everyone began to panic as the only thing capable of destroying the asteroid was on the one place it was going to crash into.

"Everyone is gonna die!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. She then flew over to Flareon and began to shake him furiously. "What should we do Flareon? What should we do?!"

"Calm down Rainbow Dash!" Twilight shouted, "Panicking won't do us any favors."

"She's right," Fluttershy replied, "We can't give up yet." As the ponies quieted down, they started to think up a new plan. Flareon then decided he was going to try to destroy the asteroid himself. However, Twilight was worried that plan wouldn't work.

"I'm not sure even in Flame God Mode you will be able to destroy this asteroid," she said, "It's just too big."

"I have to at least try Twilight," Flareon replied, "You take everyone in the spaceship and get as far away as possible. I'll handle the rest. There's no way I'm letting this thing get anywhere near Equestria." After Twilight him a hug good luck, she got into the spaceship with the others and took off. Once they were a safe distance away, Flareon went into Flame God Mode and flew in front of the asteroid. "Ok you stupid rock. Let's see how you handle a Fire Shuriken!" He immediately charged and fired a Fire Shuriken at the asteroid. A dome of fire was shown appearing on it shortly afterwards. However, the Fire Shuriken barely did so much as a small dent into the asteroid's huge mass. Even after four more Fire Shurikens, the asteroid only sustained minimal damage. Worst of all, Flareon was completely exhausted due to using five Fire Shurikens and his Flame God Mode went away. A defeated Flareon had no choice but to head back to the spaceship. As he flew inside, everyone tried their best to cheer him up. "Sorry everyone."

"Don't worry about it," Applejack replied as she put her hoof on his shoulder, "You tried your best after all."

"Hey Flareon," Twilight said as she walked over to him, "I think I have an idea on how we can destroy the asteroid. How about we trying using Sacred Bond?"

"Twilight...I'm not sure our Flaming Sparkle Phoenix is powerful enough to destroy that monstrosity," Flareon replied.

"I know, but what if we tried doing Sacred Bond with all of us?" Twilight asked, "I'm positive the power of seven ponies combined would be able to destroy that asteroid."

"Are you crazy?!" Flareon exclaimed surprised, "There is a reason that technique is only meant for two ponies. For a Sacred Bond to work with seven ponies we all have to have a perfect bond with each other. If one of us doesn't have a strong enough bond with the other, the spell could backfire in an explosion that would kill us. It's way too dangerous!" In response, Twilight gave him a smile he was all to familiar with. It was a smile saying to trust her and Flareon trusted Twilight more than anyone. "Alright...it's a plan. We have to hurry though because we only have a few more minutes before that asteroid enter Equestria's atmosphere." After everyone agreed to Twilight's plan, she opened the back of the spaceship. Next, the ponies stood side-by-side along the edge of the spaceship as they stared at the asteroid and the world Equestria behind. It was now or never. Either they saved Equestria or let it be destroyed along with them. At that moment, they were each shown charging up with magic to the highest level possible.

"Sacred Bond: Trinity Aurora Blast!" everyone yelled together as they sent a rainbow-like beam directly at the asteroid. As a result, the asteroid was struck by their attack and was shown slowly disintegrating inside a raging array of colors. Once the blast disappeared, the asteroid was nowhere to be seen. It was gone. Immediately, everyone began to celebrate their victory. Not only had they been the first ones ever to pull of a Sacred Bond with seven total ponies, but they had just saved Equestria too. It was two wins in one.

"Talk about one action packed day," Flareon chuckled as he couldn't help but smile, "Trinity Aurora Blast. Now that is what I call one heck of an awesome Sacred Bond technique."

"You got that right!" Rainbow Dash replied happily, "Though we couldn't have done it without me of course. That blast being the colors of a rainbow was proof." Soon after, Flareon and Twilight turned the spaceship around and they began to make their way back to Equestria. Later on, in Canterlot, Flareon and the others were seen talking to Princess Celestia. She was more than happy about how they were able to successfully destroy the asteroid.

"I can't thank you all enough," Celestia said, "Equestria was saved thanks to you. I'm also impressed at how you seven were able to use Sacred Bond together. That will most definitely get added to the Equestria World Records."

"I was wondering," Flareon replied, "What was that bomb you gave us made out of? It must have been really powerful to be capable of destroying an asteroid that size." In response, Celestia simply smiled at him.

"Sorry Flareon, but that's a secret," Celestia said.

"You know what...I probably don't want to know anyway," Flareon replied as everyone started to laugh. After saying their goodbyes to Princess Celestial, Flareon, Twilight, and their friends went to the train station and took a train back to Ponyville. After all, they still didn't get to have some of Applejack's Apple Pie yet. In the end, Equestria was saved even though Pinkie Pie had one of the biggest blunders of her life. That would probably be the last time anyone ever trusted Pinkie Pie with something as dangerous and important as a bomb.


	20. Derpy's Grand Adventure

Chapter 20  
Derpy's Grand Adventure

You may know Flareon, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie. Including other characters such as Solana, Spike, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Shining Armor. However, there is one character that appears in the background of every episode in a Where's Waldo type of way that is just as important as those characters. She is a pegasus by the name of Derpy Hooves. Sure, you may know her, but do you really know her? Of course you don't. She's a background character with no story whatsoever. She appears once for a few seconds and that's it. I think it's about time this pony got her own episode. I'm proud to present Derpy's Grand Adventure! What kind of adventure you may ask? Well, you will just have to read on to find out! It all began one peaceful morning in Ponyville...sorry...I meant Cloudsdale. Derpy had just woken up and walked downstairs to the kitchen to have some breakfast. As she was eating a plate of her favorite muffins, Derpy's eyes moved over to the calendar. She clapped her hooves together after seeing that today's date was her annual monthly trip to her favorite place in Equestria. The Muffin Factory in Ponyville. Derpy absolutely loves taking a tour of the factory where her favorite food is made. After scarfing down the rest of her food, she quickly left the house and flew down to Ponyville. After arriving, Derpy immediately headed for the muffin factory. Unfortunately, when she got there, Derpy was sad to discover it was closed. A closed sign could be seen hanging on the front doors. A disappointed Derpy slowly walked over to right door and leaned on against it. Suddenly, the door she was leaning on collapsed. Seeing as how she was now inside, Derpy decided to see if anyone was around. She then walked up to the guest check-in counter and rang the bell on the table. It wasn't long before Derpy was having a blast ringing the bell, but after nearly one hundred rings, the bell stopped working. An angry Derpy tossed the bell away as if couldn't provide her anymore fun. Shortly after, Derpy started to walk down the left hall and went deeper inside. However, Derpy was soon going to learn she was not the only pony inside the factory. Meanwhile, in the main assembly room, a small group of ponies where shown standing before a male unicorn. His name was Sage and he was the leader of an evil organization set on taking over Equestria. Just then, one of the ponies from the group spoke up. "So boss...what's the plan? Why did you go through so much trouble to close this place down for today?"

"Excellent question!" Sage exclaimed with an evil smirk, "We are going to use this muffin factory to mass produce muffins and send them all over Equestria!"

"That...doesn't sound very evil sir," one pony muttered. In response, Sage smiled as he turned to her left and used his magic to lift a small vile of strange purple liquid in front of them.

"This here is a special potion I had made that will force anyone to obey my every command!" Sage replied happily, "The plan is to make muffins with this as their main ingredient and the ponies that eat them will be completely under my control. Not even Prince Flareon or Princess Celestia will be able to stop us!"

"Um...sir? That's a really great plan and all...but...if none of the workers are here due to the factory being closed, how are we going to make muffins?" another pony asked. The once big smile on Sage's face quickly disappeared as fast as the speed of his mouth.

"Oh...uh...that's right. No factory workers," Sage said awkwardly, but when everyone started to whisper about having their doubts, Sage started to get mad. "That's what I have you idiots for! Get to work operating this factory! Now!" Suddenly, someone was shown raising their right hoof high into the air. That pony was none other than Derpy. It turns out she sneaked over without any of them noticing her presence. "Yes you...in the back. You have a question?" Just as Derpy was about to speak, Sage quickly realized she wasn't supposed to be there. "What?! Who are you and where did you come from? What are you morons waiting for? Grab her!" As fast as possible, Derpy flew away before anyone of the ponies could grab her. "Don't let that pony get away! We can't her let escape and call the cops on us!" Immediately, all of Sage's grunts began chasing after Derpy. A few seconds later, Derpy was shown hiding in a closet inside the manager's room. Somehow, she was able to get away from her pursuers. Just as Derpy thought she was in the clear, two ponies entered the room.

"We better hurry and find that pony or else Sage is going to be really mad," one pony said.

"Yeah...I know," the other pony replied, "She's got to be around here somehow." As the ponies started to search the room, Derpy suddenly found herself trying to hold back a sneeze. Unfortunately, Derpy was only able to delay the inevitable for three seconds before she loud out a large sneeze. As expected, the two ponies quickly looked at the closet and attempted to force it open.

"We know you're in there!" the pony on the left yelled, "Come out now!" While the two ponies tried to pry open the closet doors, they failed to realize a box containing bowling balls, pins, and bowling trophies fell from above, hitting both of them on the head. As a result, the two ponies were knocked out cold. Oblivious to what had happened, Derpy slowly came out from the closest and flew out of the room, only to be met by the other grunts.

"There she is!" one of them exclaimed as they quickly chased after Derpy. After flying down a hall, Derpy found an elevator and quickly pressed the open button. However, she barely had time to enter it before her pursuers caught up with her. Immediately, they tried to grab her, but Derpy was able to evade all of them. As a result, they crashed inside the open elevator. As the ponies tried to recover from the crash, Derpy pressed every single button on the elevator pad instantly causing the elevator to malfunction. As a result, the elevator doors closed and the elevator plummeted all the way down the bottom floor. A loud crashing noise could be heard a couple of seconds later. Derpy then headed back to the main assembly room, much to Sage's surprise and chagrin. You could see a vein throbbing on Sage's forehead as he was beyond furious at how his grunts failed to capture her.

"How hard is it to deal with one pony? Seriously?" Sage asked disappointed, but then a smile appeared on his face. "Oh well. At least you were stupid enough to come here again without any backup. You actually think you can stop me alone? How naïve!" At that moment, Sage started to charge up his magic. "I hope you like muffins because the only way you're getting out of here is inside a box of muffins made of you!" The final battle between Derpy and Sage was about to begin. Since Derpy wasn't able to use magic, she was forced to dodge incoming magical attacks from Sage. "What's the matter? Not going to fight back? Don't make me laugh!" Judging from how the fight was going, it didn't seem like Derpy was trying to land a counter attack. Apparently, Derpy felt no reason for her to hurt Sage even though he was evil and trying to takeover Equestria. Not to mention Sage was trying to kill her. Just then, Sage charged up his magic to the highest level possible. "Die already you annoying pest!" As a large magical beam came roaring at her, Derpy was able to pull of a spectacular maneuver and evade Sage's attack. Instead, the beam hit a big reactor directly behind Derpy that powers the entire factory. As a result, the reactor began to emit sparks and smoke. Before either Derpy or Sage had a chance to run away, the reactor exploded. The explosion was so powerful, the factory was blown up, sending muffins soaring into the sky. Later on, Ponyville was shown experiencing one of the weirdest weather imaginable. No one could believe what they were seeing. Flareon and Twilight were standing in the town square astonished.

"It's raining...muffins?" Flareon asked as he caught a muffin in his hooves.

"I've heard of it raining cats and dogs, but this is ridiculous!" Twilight replied. Meanwhile, in a huge mound of muffins where the muffin factory used to be, Derpy suddenly popped her head out from the pile. Derpy clapped her hooves happily as she started to eat the tasty muffins around her. For Derpy it was like a dream come true. Derpy was having so much fun she didn't even notice the Equestria Police arresting Sage and his grunts nearby. That my loyal friends is the amazing story of how Derpy Hooves saved Equestria from being conquered by an evil organization that tried to use mind-controlling muffins.


	21. Micro Size Me

Chapter 21  
Micro Size Me

Solana is now seven and a half years old. She is taller than her friends Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo even though they are still five years older than Solana. However, she is still considered a child. Much to her dislike. Solana can fly now, but only for a few seconds before her small wings get tired. Solana very much wants to get older so she can fly together with her father and mother. The last thing Solana wants is to get smaller. Especially so small that no one could see her with the naked eye. That sadly was about to happen. It all began one afternoon in Ponyville. At Golden Oak Library, Flareon was sitting at his desk in the bedroom and staring at an orange. Prince Flareon was busy at work trying to perfect a new spell he wanted to learn. It was called Super Shrink and it was a spell that could shrink an object to the size of an ant. The problem was it was a very difficult spell to master because it required a lot of concentration. So much so that Flareon could not be interrupted. "Almost...got...it," Flareon said as he slowly began to activate the magic in his horn. Just as he was about to use the Super Shrink spell on the orange, Solana suddenly ran into the room.

"Hey dad!" Solana exclaimed happily, "Want to go outside and play with me?" As a result of her outburst, Flareon immediately lost concentration and misfired the Super Shrink spell.

"Take cover!" Flareon yelled as he quickly ducked under the table. The spell was then seen rebounding madly around the room. Before Solana knew what was happening, the spell hit her directly in the face. When she opened her eyes, Solana was shocked to find everything in the room had grown to gigantic size. However, it wasn't the world around her that got bigger. Solana had got smaller. The size of an ant more specifically. Solana was absolutely baffled.

"Oh no! I'm small!" Solana exclaimed. She then looked over to Flareon, who had just came out from under the table and started to call our for him. "Dad! Help! Dad!" Unfortunately, due to her incredibly small size, Flareon was unable to hear a word Solana was saying. Amongst the recent chaos, Chibiterasu walked into the room and obliviously stepped near Solana. Luckily for her, she wasn't crushed to due Chibiterasu's heavy thumping steps. Instead, Solana flew into the air and got caught in the fur above his paws. After seeing Flareon was in no mood to play with him, Chibiterasu along with a tangled Solana, walked out of the room and left the house. Once Flareon noticed the Super Shrink spell didn't hit the orange, he looked around the room, trying to figure out what it had accidently affected. When Flareon realized Solana was missing, he started to panic.

"No! Oh god no! Solana!" Flareon burst out, "What have I done?!" While he was hovering slightly above the ground cautiously searching the floor for any hint of his daughter, Princess Twilight and Spike walked into the room. Before either of them had a chance to move another step, Flareon quickly used his magic to levitate Twilight and Spike over to the bed and set them down.

"Hey Flareon. What's going on?" Twilight asked confused, "Why are you searching the floor like that?" In response, Flareon took a big worried gulp. He really didn't want to admit to Twilight what happened to Solana, but Flareon knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Ok...um...Twilight? Please don't panic," Flareon replied in a nervous tone, "I have may accidently...by mistake...shrunk our daughter to microscopic size and can't find her." As expected, she was beyond devastated. Not to mention furious and there is nothing more scary than an angry mother.

"You what?!" Twilight yelled angrily. Her voice was so loud that the entire house flew high into the air as a result. It eventually landed back down two seconds later, but not before she flew over to him and started wringing his neck. It took every amount of Spike's efforts to help get Twilight to let go off Flareon. After Twilight calmed down, they started a careful search for Solana. Sadly for them, she was nowhere inside the house at the moment. Meanwhile in town, Chibiterasu was taking a leisurely walk by himself, oblivious to the fact he was carrying a very small passenger with him.

"Chibi! Stop!" Solana pleaded, "Can we please return home so dad can change me back?" She might have spoken to deaf ears because Chibiterasu couldn't hear her voice. Just then, Chibiterasu rushed over to an open window where an amazing smelling aroma was emitting from. The sudden gush of window was powerful enough to free Solana from Chibiterasu's fur. However, she was unable to control her flight path and fell into something goofy. It turns out Solana fell into a pan of cake. She was inside the kitchen of Sugarcube Corner. Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were currently baking an assortment of treats. At that moment, Pound Cake spotted Chibiterasu.

"Hold on sis," Pound Cake said as he walked over to the window with a small dog-sized pie, "Chibi wants one our of special pies. I'm telling you, we need to start selling these things! I bet Wiona would love it too!" After Pound Cake gave him the pie, Chibiterasu gave them a thank you bark and he took off with the pie in his mouth.

"Ok...these are done," Pumpkin Cake said as she took out a tray of cookies from the oven and placed them on a nearby counter, "Bro...put that cake inside the other oven now."

"Yeah, yeah...I know," Pound Cake replied as he moved over to the pan of cake batter Solana was trapped in.

"Pound Cake! Help me!" Solana yelled desperately. Unfortunately, like Chibiterasu, Pound Cake was unable to hear her pleas for help. Solana was just to small for anyone to see or hear her. When he began to put the cake inside the oven, Solana began to get scared. "No! Don't put me in there!" After Pound Cake put the pan inside the oven, he turned it on. It wasn't long before the oven's temperature began to steadily rise. Solana was then shown wiping off the sweat on her forehead as she was literally being baked alive. Solana tried to escape, but the batter was so gooey she had better chance at flying around the world in a single day. When hope seemed lost, Mrs. Cake walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry kids," Mrs. Cake muttered, "It turns out they cancelled on the cake and want donuts instead. So you can take that cake out of the oven and save that batter for another time. In response, Pound Cake turned off the oven and took the pan out. He then set it on a table. Solana couldn't be more relieved to have not become a pony cake. Adding to more good news, because the cake batter had now cooled off, it become hardened enough that Solana was able to break free. She quickly headed for the window and was about to think up her next plan of action, when suddenly, Pumpkin Cake let out a big sneeze. As a result, Solana was blown out the window. When she opened her eyes again, Solana found herself trapped in what seemed like purple strands of hair.

"Where am I now?" Solana asked as she struggled to escape the tangled mess of hairs. It turns out Solana had flown directly into Rarity's mane. Solana tried to call out to Rarity for help, but sadly for her, Rarity didn't notice her presence. Shortly after, Rarity entered her home Carousel Boutique and walked over to her most prized possession. The sowing machine.

"Time to get started on those dresses I promised Photo Finish," Rarity said as she used to magic to obtain some fabric. As Rarity activated her sowing machine, her sudden movements caused Solana to fall out of Rarity's mane and onto the fabric she was sowing. Solana now found herself facing another danger. This time it was trying to avoid becoming part of a dress. Meanwhile, back at Golden Oak Library, Flareon, Twilight, and Spike had just finished searching every square inch of the house with magnifying goggles. No sign of Solana anywhere. Flareon had to reassure Twilight who broke down in tears.

"What if something bad happened to her Flareon," Twilight muttered as Flareon rested his hoof on her shoulder.

"I'm sure she is fine," Flareon replied, "We just need to find her."

"We looked everywhere though," Spike said.

"It's possible she may have gotten outside somehow," Flareon replied, "If that's the case we need Chibi." He then went over to the bedroom window and stuck his head out. "Hey Chibi! Come home boy! We need you!" No sooner than later, Chibiterasu came running into the room. Flareon was seen lifting something up to Chibi's nose. "This is a necklace Solana wore yesterday. Once you remember her scent from this, it should be easy for you to find Solana even though she's really small. Good luck Chibi. Please bring her back ok?" After Chibiterasu gave Flareon a count-on-me bark, he rushed downstairs and out of the house in search of Solana. Chibiterasu then followed her scent to Sugarcube Corner and went into the kitchen, but before Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake could ask what he was looking for, Chibiterasu followed Solana's scent back outside. A few seconds later, he arrived at Carousel Boutique where Chibiterasu saw Rarity on her sowing machine. He immediately ran over to Rarity and began sniffing the sowing machine.

"Chibi! What are you doing?!" Rarity exclaimed as she turned off her machine, "I don't have time to play with you. I'm very busy."

"Chibi! It's me!" Solana shouted. Amazingly, Chibiterasu looked down at her and let out a quiet bark to let Solana know he was here to save her. Chibiterasu then put his nose down on Rarity's dress so Solana could jump on it. Careful not to let Solana fall off, Chibiterasu slowly walked back home to Golden Oak Library. When he returned, Flareon, Twilight, and Spike crowded around him. After closer inspection, they saw Solana standing on Chibiterasu's nose.

"Thank god she's ok!" Twilight said happily.

"Good job boy!" Flareon exclaimed with a smile as he patted Chibiterasu on his head, "Now all we have to do is change Solana back to normal."

"Leave that to me Flareon!" Twilight replied confidently, but then she stared at him seriously, "I think you've used enough magic for today." Seeing as how Flareon didn't want to argue her since he was in fact the one who shrunk Solana in the first place, Flareon walked back a few steps to give Twilight some breathing room. After activating her magic, Twilight shot a beam towards Chibiterasu, and a second later, Solana was shown standing before them. In a blink of an eye, Twilight embraced Solana in a tight hug.

"Mom...I'm ok," Solana said in a reassuring voice, "You can let go now."

"I'm just glad you're not hurt," Twilight replied. She then turned her head to the left and gave Flareon one of those never-do-that-again stares. In the end, Solana experienced one of the most dangerous and craziest days of her life. The best part was that she came out of it ok. As for Flareon, he was banned by Twilight from ever using a spell with the word 'shrink' in it. Flareon made sure to listen to her as he knew a month of sleeping on the couch was in store for him.


	22. Rock Hard

Chapter 22  
Rock Hard

Once every ten years in Equestria there is a special event that takes place in Canterlot. It is called the Battle of the Bands. Is a competition to prove who is the best band in Equestria. Any type of band can enter, but the most common are sock rock, hard rock, country, and metal. The band that won the last Battle of the Bands was none other than the Neon Hooves. Since then, their popularity has continued to sky-rocket. Every single show that they put on for the past ten years since their début in the Battle of the Bands has been sold out. An Equestria World Record. Now that the Battle of the Bands is taking place in Equestria again, the Neon Hooves are looking to become the first band ever to repeat. No one has ever been able to win two consecutive Battle of the Bands, but the Neon Hooves think they are capable of doing it. However, a certain band you may know called the Spitfires is looking to upset them. This is the story of how Flareon and the Spitfires challenged Axel and the Neon Hooves for the title of best band in Equestria. It began one morning in Ponyville. Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight called their friends over for an important meeting. Once everyone finally arrived, the meeting got started. "As you may already know, Canterlot is set to host the Battle of the Bands next month. Only ten bands may enter and there isn't much time left before all the spots are taken," Twilight stated. She then turned to Flareon and nodded her head.

"That is why me and Twilight sent a message to Princess Celestia asking to enter us in the competition," Flareon replied, "We're getting the Spitfires back together again." In response, the other gasped in surprise.

"Seriously?!" Rainbow Dash burst out, "Wait...then that means we'll be going up against the Neon Hooves. Do we even have a chance of winning?"

"As of right now...no," Flareon replied in a serious tone, "We haven't played together in quite a while. Also...we only know how to play one song."

"The problem is the requirements to enter the Battle of the Bands is a four-pony band setup. A singer, electric guitarist, bass guitarist, and a drummer," Twilight said. She then looked to her left. "That means Solana, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie can't enter with us...I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright dear," Rarity replied, "We're still be rooting for you."

"Rarity is right," Applejack said without hesitation, "A band that plays together sticks together...no matter what!" Solana and Pinkie Pie agreed one hundred percent with them.

"Glad to hear it," Flareon replied with a smile, "As for me, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, we're going to have to learn some new songs to play. At least five since the competition is only five rounds. Not to mention the song we played back at Rich's Barnyard Bargains needs all of us to do it, so we can't use that one."

"We're going to help you! I bet we could think up a lot of new songs for you to play!" Solana exclaimed happily.

"Of course you will Solana," Twilight replied as she patted Solana on her head, "After all...you, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie are part of the band too."

"So what are we waiting for?!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she jumped into the air, "Let's get you ready for the Battle of the Bands! It's time for practice!" After getting gathering all their band equipment, the ponies headed for the park to practice. They only had one month to learn five songs that could help them win the Battle of the Bands. The best of best were entering, including the Neon Hooves, so Flareon, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack had to make sure they were ready to rock. For one month from dawn to dusk through Monday to Friday, Flareon, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack, with the help of their follow band members, spent countless hours practicing their new songs. In almost no time at all, the month was over and the Battle of the Bands was about to begin. As the day of the competition arrived, Flareon and his band packed up their band equipment and headed to the train station, where to their surprise, was a huge crowd of ponies wishing them good luck.

"I hope you win!" Mayor Mare said happily as she and the other residents waved goodbye to them as the train made its way to Canterlot. Inside the train, no one was shown talking to each other as they were too nervous to say anything. In what seemed like forever, the train finally arrived at the capital. As expected, the city was more lively than usual due to the Battle of the Bands. Luckily for Flareon and the others, some royal guards offered to help them take their band equipment to the castle courtyard, where the competition would be taking place. When they arrived inside the castle, the ponies were met by Princess Celestia.

"I'm so glad you all could make it," Celestia said, "Just between you and me I'm rooting for your band. I...uh...actually have a bet with my sister on the winner. I'm picking the Spitfires and she's picking the Neon Hooves."

"What did you bet on?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously. In response, Celestia started blushing.

"Oh...uh," she muttered, "I can't really go into too much detail." In a quick attempt to change the subject, Celestia lead them to the courtyard, where a large crowd was already beginning to form. They could see Princess Luna and the royal guards directing pony traffic. She then lead them to behind the concert stage where the other nine bands were waiting. Including the Neon Hooves. In a split-second, Rainbow Dash flew over and started talking to them. After Celestia wished them luck, she left to go help her sister. Flareon, Twilight, and Applejack soon headed to where Rainbow Dash and the Neon hooves were. Immediately, Flareon and Axel shared a brohoof.

"Nice to see you again...Prince Flareon," Axel said with a chuckle, "I still can't believe you became a prince. So...how's your kid doing?"

"Solana's doing great," Flareon replied, "She now seven and a half years old."

"I know she'll turn out to be an amazing princess," Melody said with a smile.

"Hey now Axel and Melody...don't be getting all soft right before the Battle of the Bands begins. They're our competition after all," Vibe stated.

"Come on Vibe...chill," Fender replied, "Competition or no competition, they're still our friends." Vibe appeared to be ignoring him. She then turned to left.

"Listen up Spitfires! We're going to repeat as winners!" Vibe shouted confidently, "You guys can have second place."

"Sorry Vibe, but we're winning this thing!" Rainbow Dash replied loudly matching Vibe's voice, "You're the one that can have second place." It wasn't long before both bands had to break up Rainbow Dash and Vibe. They were so busy trying to keep them from fighting with each other, the ponies failed to notice the Battle of the Bands was about to finally begin. Princess Celestia was seen addressing the packed courtyard.

"Ladies and gentlecolts...welcome to the Battle of the Bands!" Celestia announced happily, "We have ten bands that will be preforming a total of fives times. After each round, two bands with the least number of votes will be eliminated until only two bands remain. They will then face each other in the grand finale. Now...give a big round of applause for the first band...Ponysmith!" As the crowd began to stomp in excitement, Princess Celestia left the stage to join with Princess Luna in the front row. Shortly after, the stage lights came on lighting up the entire stage. Now everyone could see the band members of Ponysmith ready to start playing. As the band began playing their song, ponies in the crowd began shouting their names. The music Ponysmith was creating was truly amazing to hear. The Spitfires and Neon Hooves took note winning this thing wouldn't be as easy as they hoped. Band after bad, each one played the best they could. Each time a band finished the crowd gave them a roaring applause. As for the Spitfires and Neon Hooves, you could say they were both playing above and beyond the competition. Easily the two preforming bands so far. Eventually, each band was eliminated until only two bands remained. The Spitfires and Neon Hooves had made it to the finals. After Flareon and the others wish Axel and the Neon Hooves good luck, they could only watched as the Neon Hooves played their most popular song. It was one that won them a lot of awards. Once the Neon Hooves were done playing, the crowd gave them the loudest cheer of the night. After nodding his head slightly, Flareon along with his band members, walked onto the stage. Their stomachs were churning with anxiety. Similar to the Neon Hooves, the Spitfires had saved their best song for last. This was a very special song because it was one Solana had wrote for them. Flareon could see Solana, along with their friends, cheering them on in the crowd. After getting into the position, Flareon signaled for everyone to start playing. The Spitfires knew things were going great because the crowd was cheering their names, even more than the past other four songs. After the Spitfires were done, the crowd game their a roaring applause that rivaled the one they gave the Neon Hooves. Since that was the end, Princess Celestia walked back on stage and had both bands join her. She then began to address the audience. It was time to find out which band won. The Spitfires or the Neon Hooves.

"The winner of the Battle of the Bands is," Celestia stated with a dramatic pause, "The Neon Hooves!" You could tell she was slightly disappointed with the outcome because Princess Luna was looking at Princess Celestia with a very mischievous smirk on her face. What they had bet on would remain a mystery. The sound of the crowd cheering was deafening. As Axel and the Neon Hooves waved their fans in the audience, Flareon and the Spitfires were devastated at losing. Even though they were clearly an underdog compared to the Neon Hooves, Flareon thought they had possibly pulled off a huge upset. They didn't however. Princess Celestia was then shown presenting Axel, Fender, Melody, and Vibe with diamond medals and put them around each of their necks. For the first time ever, a band had won the Battle of the Bands two times in a row. After Axel gave a speech to the audience, he signaled to Flareon, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack to join his band on stage.

"You guys played amazing. Each of your songs was like nothing I've ever heard," Axel said with a heartfelt smile, "We would be honored if you would play one last song with us." Everyone, including Princess Celestia and the Spitfires, were surprised at what Axel had just told them.

"Count us in!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she unstrapped her guitar, "Let's do this!" In response, Flareon, Twilight, and Applejack got into their positions with the Neon Hooves while Celestia walked off the stage to join the eager and exited audience. She however refused to make eye contact with her sister. Axel was with Twilight, Fender with Flareon, Melody with Rainbow Dash, and Vibe with Applejack. Shortly after, both bands were shown playing a song together as the crowd cheering loudly for them. This would be a Battle of the Bands no one would ever forget.


	23. The Ponyville 500

Chapter 23  
The Ponyville 500

What happens when you put alicorns and pegasus on a rectangular concrete race track consisting of 200 laps total? Simple. You get the Equestria 500. It's like the Indianapolis 500 in the Human World except instead of cars, there are ponies. It is the most popular sport in Equestria. Not to mention, the most dangerous. Even though no pony has lost their life while racing in the Equestria 500, some have been injured to the point they couldn't fly anymore. Ponyville has never in its history hosted the Equestria 500. That was about to change. It all began one morning in Ponyville. Rainbow Dash was seen flying through town when something caught her ear. It was that of a small colt handing out the Ponyville Chronicle to everyone.

"Extra! Extra! Read all about it!" he shouted at the top of his voice so ponies could hear him, "For the first time ever Ponyville is chosen to host the Equestria 500!" Immediately, Rainbow Dash flew over to him and demanded him to give her a newspaper. Once the unicorn gave it to her, she flew away. Later on, Rainbow Dash, along with Prince Flareon, Princess Twilight, and the rest of her friends, were shown having a picnic in the park. Rainbow Dash was so ecstatic she could hardly sit down and enjoy the food.

"We have to enter it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "I've already wanted to race in the Equestria 500 ever since I was a filly. Other than being a Wonderbolt, racing in the Equestria 500 is a dream come true for every pony in Cloudsdale. Please! Enter it with me! We could represent Team Ponyville since all the spots for the racers and crew are still available. It's too bad Team Cloudsdale isn't racing this year." Suddenly, her face turned angry. "I have to get revenge on Team Fillydelphia for what they did to Team Cloudsdale. I'll never forgive them...ever!"

"What do you mean revenge Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked, "What did Team Fillydelphia do to Team Cloudsdale to make you hate them so much?"

"It all started a very long time ago," Rainbow Dash replied as she began to tell them her story, "I was with my parents watching the Equestria 500 in Cloudsdale. It was a really special race because the current members of Team Cloudsdale were retiring at the end of the year. Not only did Team Cloudsdale have the most wins in Equestria 500 history, but also for the most consecutive races won at 25. As expected, Team Cloudsdale dominated the entire race, but then...it...happened during the last lap. When Team Cloudsdale rounded the last corner, Team Fillydelphia flew up besides them and slammed them into the wall, causing a huge crash. I could only watch as my favorite team was lying helplessly on the track. Team Fillydelphia ended up winning. To make matters worse, the members of Team Cloudsdale were too injured to race anymore and were forced to retire early. Ever since that day, I swore I would get revenge on Team Fillydelphia...no matter what the cost. That is why I need you to enter the Ponyville 500 with me." After Flareon looked at the others, they gave him a slight nod. He then turned to face Rainbow Dash with a serious look on his face.

"We'll enter it with you," Flareon said, "However...we aren't going to help you get your revenge."

"Ok...fine," Rainbow Dash replied in a somewhat disappointed voice, "Both alicorns and pegasus are allowed to enter as racers, but earth ponies and unicorns can be part of the pit crew. Good thing we already have four racers for our team. Me, Flareon, Twilight, and Fluttershy."

"Um...Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy muttered, "I...um...would rather be a pit crew member. I'm not much of a racer."

"So that means Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie would be our pit crew," Flareon said.

"That would leave us one pony short for the racers," Rainbow Dash replied. She then turned to her left, "Twilight...what about Princess Cadance? Your sister could join us as the fourth racer since the Crystal Empire isn't participating in the Ponyville 500." In response, Twilight's eyes began to glow in excitement.

"Oh! That's right! Great idea Rainbow Dash!" Twilight exclaimed happily as she stood up, "I'll go send her a message and ask Princess Celestia to enter us in the Equestria 500 as the team representing Ponyville." Shortly after, Twilight flew back home to Golden Oak Library. The next day, everyone was happy to hear that Princess Cadance agreed to join them as a racer and that Princess Celestia was successfully able to enter them as both the racers and pit crew for Team Ponyville. After Princess Cadance arrived in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash took her team to the park and gave them a crash course in the Equestria 500 as they waited in anticipation for the Ponyville Racetrack to be ready for race day. As for Rainbow Dash, she had trouble trying to keep her strong urge from wanting to get revenge on Team Fillydelphia from overtaking her. Even though she wanted to help Team Ponyville win, Rainbow Dash wanted to make absolutely sure Team Fillydelphia didn't do to them what they did to Team Cloudsdale. A couple of days later, the racetrack was finally ready, so Flareon, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Cadance, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie headed over there to get prepared for the big race today. Princess Celestia sent her royal guards to Ponyville to help direct pony traffic to the racetrack. After they arrived at their pit in the racetrack, Flareon, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Cadance put on protective race suits including helmets with a built-in radio so they could communicate with Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie while they were racing. The other teams were also doing the same thing. It wasn't long before every seat in the big stadium was taken by excited ponies wishing to see one of the best sports Equestria had to offer. As for Solana and Spike, they were seen with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Prince Shining Armor in a private skybox. Meanwhile, the members of Team Ponyville were waiting on the track near the starting line with the other teams. At that moment, a pony was had just walked inside a booth and began talking into a mic. He was a radio announcer that provided commentary for the race.

"Nothing like a great day for a race!" he exclaimed happily, "My name is Fastex and I will be your commentator for today's Equestria 500 in Ponyville. This marks the first time Ponyville has ever hosted the Equestria 500. This will truly be a one of a kind race for the ages! On the track, the racers are already in their positions. Turbo, Mach, Speed, and Rush of Team Fillydelphia will be looking to win their 25th straight race. That will tie them with Team Cloudsdale for most all-time. However, Team Ponyville will be looking to end their winning streak. Not only do they have the Hero of Equestria Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight on their team, but also Princess Cadance of the Crystal Empire. Not to mention, a pegasus from Cloudsdale that is a member of the only and only Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash. This will most likely be the toughest challenge Team Fillydelphia has ever faced." Fastex then paused for a short while before speaking again. "Look's like the race is finally about to start." In the flag booth on the startling line, the flag captain in charge of the flags was shown speaking into a mic.

"Racers...start your wings!" the pony shouted as the racers spread out their wings. "Ready...set...go!" The ponies in the stadium roared loudly as the racers made their way down the first straightaway.

"Go get 'em mom and dad!" Solana exclaimed as she pressed herself against the glass window, "Leave those ponies in the dust!"

"And...they're off!" Fastex shouted happily. It was hard for him to keep himself sitting in his chair. "Silver Ray of Team Manehattan takes the lead from Team Fillydelphia's Turbo as they round the first corner. Rainbow Dash of Team Ponyville is right behind them, followed by Prince Flareon, Speed, and Princess Cadance. I can already tell this is going to be one heck of a race!" Through the first ten laps, Team Manehattan held the overall lead, but during lap twelve, Turbo and Mach made their way up to the front, pushing Team Fillydelphia ahead of Team Manehattan. Team Ponyville was in fourth overall with Rainbow Dash in sixth place and Flareon in tenth place, while Twilight and Cadance were out of the top twenty. Eighteen laps later, it was time for a pit stop. After the racers entered the pit, their pit crew provided them with water, food, and helped stretch out their wings. Once they were done, the racers exited from the pits and went back onto the racetrack. Thanks to Flareon and Cadance's super fast pit stops, they helped give Team Ponyville the lead. Team Fillydelphia was now in fifth place and Team Manehattan was in ninth place. As the race went on, Team Fillydelphia soon regained first place, leaving all the other teams behind. Around lap number 105, two ponies crashed near the third corner, causing a yellow flag to appear. Most racers took this golden opportunity for a quick pit stop. Throughout the rest of the race, Team Fillydelphia continued to hold down first place overall with Turbo, Mach, Speed, and Rush in first, second, third, and fourth place. Anyone that tried to pass them, they would box those ponies in and force them to back off or else. Team Ponyville was now in second place with Rainbow Dash in fifth place, Flareon in eight, Cadance in twelfth, and Twilight in fifteenth. The racers had now reached lap 180. "Well folks...we've now reached the final twenty laps," Fastex stated, "Only twenty laps remain. If Team Ponyville doesn't do something fast, Team Fillydelphia's win is all but assured." It was at that moment Rainbow Dash suddenly put on a burst of speed.

"I'm going for it!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she quickly made her way up to Team Fillydelphia. However, not everyone was happy with her sudden plan.

"No Rainbow Dash!" Flareon replied, "You can't take them all by yourself! It's too dangerous! Wait for us to make it up to you!"

"Flareon is right Rainbow Dash," Applejack said in a serious tone, "Back down now!" Sadly for them, Rainbow Dash appeared to be paying no attention to her teammates' words. The memories of the past were flowing back into her mind. She was dead set on getting revenge.

"There she goes!" Fastex shouted as the crowd cheered, "Rainbow Dash is quickly gaining a lead on Team Fillydelphia! Will she be able to pass them up? We will have to see and find out!" It wasn't long before Turbo and the others saw Rainbow Dash closing in behind them.

"Well...look what we have here guys," Turbo chuckled with an evil grin on his face, "Some little pony wants to challenge us. How about we teach them a lesson? It's been awhile since we caused crash." His fellow teammates were seen nodding their heads in agreement. When Rainbow Dash finally gained up to them, they quickly surrounded her and began to bump and shove her recklessly. Rainbow Dash tried to fight back, but it was one against four. A losing battle.

"Oh! It's looks like Team Fillydelphia is knocking Rainbow Dash around hard!" Fastex burst out as the crowd began to vent their anger at Team Fillydelphia, "How long can she hold out? Will Rainbow Dash's teammates be able to help her in time?" Unfortunately, it was too late. Once Speed hit Rainbow Dash and pushed her the right, Turbo rammed into her with all his might, causing Rainbow Dash to fly into the wall. The crowd gasped in horror as Rainbow Dash tumbled down the track. Flareon, Twilight, and Cadance could only watch helplessly as they passed their fallen teammate.

"Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash!" Cadance exclaimed desperately, "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah...I'm fine," Rainbow Dash muttered angrily as she got back up, "Just need to head to the pits for a bit."

"Tough luck there for Team Ponyville," Fastex stated disappointed as he, along with the crowd, watched Rainbow Dash fly into the pit area, "The yellow flag has now appeared due to the recent crash. The racers better take use of this as there are no more scheduled pit stops. With only eighteen more laps left, does anyone have a chance of taking the lead away from Team Fillydelphia? Team Ponyville does have a small chance though to pull off the upset, but things aren't looking good for them with Rainbow Dash in last place. It may be possible they could somehow pull of a miracle, but with the way it's looking right now...I have serious doubt."

"I know you can do it Team Ponyville," Princess Luna muttered, "Don't give up yet." Suddenly, a hoof appeared on Luna's shoulder. It was that of her sister, Princess Celestia.

"Don't worry sister," Celestia replied with a smile, "I have a feeling this race isn't over quite yet."

"I see," Luna said as she giggled mischievously, "Want to make a...bet?" In response, the smile quickly vanished from Celestia's face.

"Never again!" Celestia burst out with her eyes wide, "I still haven't recovered from...that." Remember that bet Celestia and Luna made on the winner of the Battle of the Bands? Due to whatever Luna did to her sister, Celestia since then has refused to make any more bets. Not even a really small one. As for the race, Rainbow Dash was trying her best to make it back up to the front of the pack after her selfish mistake. Meanwhile, Flareon, Twilight, and Cadance in fifth, sixth, and seventh place, were slowly gaining ground on Turbo, Mach, Speed, and Rush. A few minutes later, it was now lap two. The crowd was roaring loudly as the Ponyville 500 had nearly reached its climax. Amazingly, Rainbow Dash was somehow able to fight her way back up to tenth place. Suddenly, Rainbow Dash began to hear cries for help in her helmet from her teammates. It turns out Flareon, Twilight, and Cadance had finally caught up with Team Fillydelphia, only to be getting knocked around by them.

"Team Ponyville is trying their best to fight back against Team Fillydelphia, but things aren't looking good," Fastex commented as the crowd booed at Team Fillydelphia again, "Will this be the end for Team Ponyville?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she put on a full burst of speed and made her way into eight place, "Hang on everyone! I'll be right there!" In almost no time at all, Rainbow Dash was able to join up with the rest of her teammates. "Flareon, Twilight, Cadance...let's teach these jerks a lesson."

"Rodger that!" they replied together. Turbo, Mach, Speed, and Rush once again tried to ram them, but this time, things didn't go their way. Flareon, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Cadance were shown pulling off some impressive maneuvers and were able to evade their attackers. As a result, the members of Team Fillydelphia accidently crashed into each other. However, not a single tear was shed for them as Turbo, Mach, Speed, and Rush tumbled down the track because the crowd was too busy cheering madly for Team Ponyville as they crossed the finish line.

"Team Ponyville takes the win!" Fastex yelled happily as he was now standing on the table with the mic in his right hoof, "Rainbow Dash finishes in first place, Flareon in second, Cadance in third, and Twilight in fourth. Team Manehattan takes overall second. As for Team Fillydelphia...they finished dead last due to their crash. Sadly for them, Team Fillydelphia's 24 race winning streak comes to an end as they fail to tie Team Cloudsdale's record." He then paused for a bit before speaking again. "It seems Team Ponyville has just joined their pit crew in Victory Lane in celebration for their fantastic win. Thank you for tuning in today. This is Fastex...signing off. Have a great day everyone!" Shortly after, in Victory Lane, the members of Team Ponyville were shown being interviewed by reporters from different newspapers around Equestria. A few seconds later, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna presented them with a beautiful clear trophy. They were then seen getting their picture taken by a photographer. Once he was done, the pony congratulated them on their win. Team Ponyville's celebration lasted for thirty minutes and once they were done, Applejack decided they should have a party at Apple Acres. There was not a single pony that didn't agree to her idea. In the end, Team Ponyville was able to defeat Team Fillydelphia and win the Equestria 500. Best of all, Rainbow Dash got justice for Team Cloudsdale.


	24. Mission Improbable

Chapter 24  
Mission Improbable

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, including Princess Cadance, are ponies from a very long line of princesses dating all the way back to Princess Estellise 10,000 years ago. Along with that line has existed a rare jewel vase that has been passed down though those generations of princesses. It is called the Regal Vase. The current Princess of Equestria, Princess Celestia, is the rightful owner of such a historical artifact. There are many rich ponies in Equestria that would pay a fortunate to obtain it. Among those ponies is the most wealthy and famous of them all. He is a billionaire unicorn by the name of Benjamin. This pony is so rich he would even make the business tycoon Filthy Rich look dirt poor in comparison. Did I forget to mention Benjamin and Celestia used to go out? Yep. It's true. This is a story about seven ponies were sent on a secret mission to retrieve one of the most sacred possessions in Equestria. It all began one evening in Canterlot. The sun was just about to set. In the castle throne room, Princess Celestia was seen talking to a well-dressed male unicorn with a mustache.

"For the last time Benjamin...I'm not selling my Regal Vase to you," Celestia stated strongly.

"What about one million coins? Two million? Three million? What will it take to please you? I really want that Regal Vase!" Benjamin replied in a relentless manner, "It will be the perfect finishing touch for my collection."

"No means no," Celestia said without a single doubt.

"Come on Celestia my dear. What about that time we went out? I really thought there was something between us," Benjamin replied seductively as he put his right hoof on her check, but it was swatted away in an instant. Princess Celestia was furious, but she was able to keep her composure.

"It was one time back when we were still in school. I was young and foolish as my mother told me many times," Celestia said with regret, "There was nothing going on between us at all. I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Suite yourself," Benjamin replied as he turned his back on her and walked away. After the unicorn was gone, Princess Celestia let out a deep exhausted sigh. She then looked over at the glass case near the wall containing the Regal Vase. For some reason Celestia felt a strong sense of worry and made sure to add an extra magical lock on the case before heading off to bed. The next day, Princess Celestia returned to the throne room, only to discover the Regal Vase was gone. She immediately checked every square inch of the room, but found nothing. While Princess Luna and the royal guards search the castle, Princess Celestia sent a letter to Prince Flareon and Princess Twilight asking them and their friends to come to Canterlot ASAP. Celestia had a hunch a certain rich unicorn was behind all this. Later on, Flareon, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were shown talking to Princess Celestia asking her what happened. Celestia was so shocked at the disappearance of the Regal Vase she was barely able to speak.

"The Regal Vase, a priceless treasure passed down in my family for generations...has been stolen," Celestia muttered in disbelief.

"Do you have any idea who would want to steal it?" Twilight asked.

"Yes...I do," Celestia replied in an angry tone, "It must have been Benjamin."

"Who's that?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"Benjamin is a very rich unicorn that is a collector of rare artifacts. He visited me yesterday wanting to buy the Regal Vase from me, but I refused his offer. There is no doubt Benjamin was the pony whole stole it last night," Celestia replied, "That is why I want you seven to sneak into his mansion in Fillydelphia and bring it back. Luckily, Benjamin is having one of his usual look-at-me showoff parties tonight. This is a perfect opportunity for you to act as guests attending the party."

"You can count on us Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed confidently, "We promise we'll bring back the Regal Vase safe and sound!" Later on, Flareon, Twilight, and their friends were shown riding inside a high-tech coach being pulled by two earth ponies. Flareon was wearing a black suit and tie while the girls, except for Rainbow Dash, were wearing dresses. All of which were designed and made by Rarity.

"Ok...so here's the plan," Flareon said as everyone gathered around him, "Me and Twilight will head for the basement where the safe containing the Regal Vase is and retrieve it. Pinkie Pie...you will be in charge of mingling with the other guests and keeping a careful eye out for any suspicious activity. Applejack...you and Fluttershy will act as caterers offering Apple Pies. You three will act as look outs. Rarity...I need you to distract Benjamin. Rainbow Dash...sorry, but we need you here on the computer to assist us. From this coach, you will be able to hack the security cameras and do other things that will prove very useful." In response, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. No sooner than later, the coach stopped in front of a huge extravagant mansion. There was no doubt this is where a rich unicorn like Benjamin would live. Flareon was then seen helping strap a black supple bag on Twilight's back under her dress so it couldn't be seen. It contained an assortment of gadgets. Also, the ponies was wearing a small earpiece to be able to communicate with each other. When they got out, the ponies were welcomed by none other than Benjamin himself.

"Welcome!" Benjamin shouted happily, "I'm so glad you all could make it!" He then moved towards Twilight, lifted up her right hoof, and gently kissed it. At that moment, Flareon felt a powerful urge to burn Benjamin to a crisp, but he knew their mission was more important. Meanwhile, Fluttershy and Applejack were seen taking their wooden stand with Apple Pies on them into mansion along with the other caterers. Shortly after, Flareon, Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie followed Benjamin into his house. They were then led into the dining room. It was more like a house than a room because it was so big. It had a marble floor with a big glass chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, including tables and chairs. Immediately, Pinkie Pie started to mingle with the other guests, while Fluttershy and Applejack gave Apple Pies to everyone. Both according to plan. Flareon and Twilight looked at Rarity and gave her a quick wink. In response, Rarity sighed as she turned to Benjamin and put her head on his shoulder.

"You think it would be ok if me and you could go somewhere a little more...private?" Rarity asked in a seductive voice, "I've always loved a pony with vast amounts of money and power." Benjamin could help but blush as he walked Rarity away.

"If Spike was here...he would freak," Flareon chucked as he watched Rarity and Benjamin leave the dining room.

"I don't think Spike needs to find out about this," Twilight replied, "We need to find the door to the basement. This supple bag is making my back ache. Let's hurry ok?" Flareon nodded his head in agreement as they began to look for anything that could give them a hint about where the basement containing the safe was. Just then, they spotted a steel door being guarded by two ponies in suits on the other side of the room. There was no doubt they were protecting that door for a reason. The problem was how were Flareon and Twilight going to get them away from the door.

"Leave that to us!" Applejack exclaimed. She then turned to Fluttershy, "I say we try the old pie and bait trick." Applejack and Fluttershy quickly moved their stand to where the two guards were standing. "I say...you guys looked like you're starving. How about to taste some of our delicious Apple Pies?" At first the guards refused their offer, but when the aroma from the pies reach their noses, they quickly rushed over to them. While the guards were being distracted, Flareon and Twilight slipped behind the door and out of sight. After they headed downstairs, Flareon and Twilight found themselves looking down a long corridor. There was another door at the far end. They were then shown taking off their suit and dress seeing as how clothes were pretty much pointless now. After Flareon unstrapped the supple bag from Twilight's back, he set it on the floor. Just then, they heard Rainbow Dash's voice.

"Hey you two...I can see you guys on the security camera," Rainbow Dash said, "I'm picking up some really strange readings on the computer. It says there are multiple infrared lasers in this room that will trigger the alarm system if you touch them. Be careful."

"I figured this looked too easy," Flareon replied, "Thanks for the heads-up Rainbow Dash." When he looked down, Flareon saw Twilight digging through the supple bag. A moment later, she pulled out a small gas can.

"This thing will help show us where the lasers are," Twilight said as she pressed the button on the gas can and use her magic to toss it down the hallway. A second later, yellow smoke emitted from the canister. It helped reveal red lasers coming out of the walls. They were everywhere like red spider webs. Flareon and Twilight slowly made their way through the hallway, careful not to touch the lasers. It was much tougher for Flareon because he had to carry the supple bag through the laser maze. Nearly ten minutes later, they made it to the heavily reinforced door. This had to be where the Regal Vase was being kept. Flareon noticed it was locked by that of an electronic letter keypad. They would need a password to enter. He signaled to Twilight to open the supple bag again, which she was seen taking out a square box and stuck it to the door.

"Alright Rainbow Dash...it's up to you now," Twilight said with her right hoof near her earpiece, "Unscramble the letters to reveal the passcode."

"Rodger that!" Rainbow Dash replied as she got to work on the computer, "Let's see...done! I got it!"

"Ok...so what's the password?" Flareon asked. It was a while before Rainbow Dash responded.

"It's...uh...you're not going to believe this," Rainbow Dash replied dumbfounded, "The password is Celestia." Flareon and Twilight were rendered speechless as they tried to figure out what why the Benjamin's password to the safe was that of Princess Celestia.

"You don't think they were...you know...together?" Flareon asked awkwardly.

"I have no idea," Twilight replied as she typed in the password, "Probably better off not knowing." After Twilight was done, they heard a fast clicking noise, and a second later, the door opened. When Flareon and Twilight walked inside the safe room, they were amazed at how big it was. The safe room was literally an underground bunker that was filled with many rare and unique artifacts. Celestia wasn't kidding when she said Benjamin loved collecting artifacts. It was more like an obsession. Flareon and Twilight immediately searched for the case containing the Regal Vase. It wasn't long before the two ponies found what they were looking for. Right in front of them was a glass case containing a beautiful white vase with very detailed markings on it. There was no doubt about it. This was the Regal Vase Benjamin stole from Princess Celestia. As Flareon and Twilight got to work, Rarity meanwhile was with Benjamin in his bedroom. She was desperately trying to get Benjamin from getting as close to her as possible. He however was refusing to give up. Now you can see why Princess Celestia dumped him.

"Come now Ms. Rarity," Benjamin said as he approached her on the bed, "No need to be shy." As he tried to kiss Rarity, she slapped him across the face with her hoof. Benjamin tried two more times, but all he got was two more slaps. Just then, Rarity heard Flareon's voice in her ear piece.

"We got the Regal Vase everyone," Flareon said, "Head back to the coach now! We'll meet you there." These were word Rarity couldn't be more happy to hear as she quickly evaded Benjamin's kiss and got off the bed.

"Sorry Benjamin honey," Rarity said as she headed for the bedroom door, "I need to be heading home. Bye!" A disappointed Benjamin could only watch as Rarity walked out without looking back at him. As everyone started to make their way back to the coach, they heard Rainbow Dash's voice. She sounded scared for some reason.

"Hey Flareon," Rainbow Dash muttered in a panicked voice, "I think we may have a problem."

"Please tell me you didn't do something you shouldn't have," Flareon replied as he and Twilight made their way back through the corridor with the red lasers. The Regal Vase was resting safely inside the supple bag on Flareon's back.

"I may have accidently put my left hoof on the keyboard and somehow activated the generator," Rainbow Dash said as she read the screen, "It says critical level: danger." This was the worst possible thing to happen. Since the mansion was so big, that meant the generator was probably the size of a small house. The power of the generator exploding would be that of a bomb. If that happened, everyone inside the mansion, including them, would be instantly killed.

"We need to get out of here! Now!" Flareon yelled as he and Twilight flew through the red lasers, activating the alarms. That hardly mattered now since they had to worry about the generator going off at any moment. Meanwhile, in the dining room, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were helping the guests escape. Benjamin was so confused he didn't know what was going on. Eventually, Flareon and Twilight escaped from the basement and met up with their friends.

"Let's go!" Flareon yelled as they all headed for the door. As everyone rushed out, Flareon was about to follow them, when he just realized Benjamin was still behind them. "What the heck are you doing Benjamin? We need to get out of here! The generator is set to blow up any minute!"

"I'm not leaving!" Benjamin exclaimed as he headed to the basement door, "I can still save this place and my precious artifacts!" As Benjamin disappeared down into the basement, Flareon was left with no other choice but to escape. He quickly flew into the air and rushed out of the mansion, where he was met by the coach containing Twilight and his friends. They immediately grabbed Flareon and pulled him inside. Everyone then set their sights on Rainbow Dash, who was trying her best to act as if she didn't do anything bad. This would probably be the last time they trusted Rainbow Dash with a computer. Just as the coach began to make its way down the path out to the main road, the mansion suddenly exploded, sending the coach and the ponies pulling it soaring off the hill. Next, the coach was shown tumbling down the hill, ponies and all. After a few tumbles later, the coach made contact with the solid dirt at the bottom of the hill and bust into pieces. Back at the now destroyed mansion, Benjamin was seen poking his head out of the rubble. How he survived the explosion will forever remain a mystery. When Flareon opened his eyes, he saw everyone sprawled upon the ground.

"Is everyone ok?" Flareon asked as he rubbed his sore head. Suddenly, Flareon heard Twilight scream and ran over to her, along with the others. When he looked down before her, Flareon saw the Regal Vase broken into four separate pieces upon the ground. This was the worst case scenario they had imagined. Before any of them had a chance to speak, Twilight used her magic to put the vase back together.

"There...good as new!" Twilight exclaimed as her eye twitched. She then looked at the worried faces of Flareon and her friends. "No one say anything about this! Go it?" Seeing as how they didn't want to upset an already unstable Twilight, Flareon the others put on a fake smile and nodded their heads slightly. Shortly after, the battered and bruised ponies made their way back to Canterlot. Later on, Flareon, Twilight, and their friends were shown talking to Princess Celestia in the castle throne room. The Regal Vase was standing on the floor between them. For some reason, Princess Celestia was fidgeting nervously as if she wanted to tell them something that was bothering her.

"Well...we did it Princess Celestia!" Rainbow Dash shouted happily, "One Regal Vase delivered safe and sound! That is what I call mission accomplished!" However, Princess Celestia didn't respond as she continued to stare blankly at the ground in deep thought.

"Princess Celestia...what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"I...uh...have something to confess," Celestia replied as she used her magic to lift something behind her throne chair and placed it before them. It was a white vase with detailed marking on it. It looked almost exactly like the Regal Vase. "You see...this is the real Regal Vase. That other one you got from Benjamin's mansion is a different vase. It turns out the night before I discovered the Regal Vase was stolen, I had apparently sleepwalked over to the case, took out the Regal Vase, and brought it back to my bedroom where I put it inside a safe underneath my bed. When I woke up the next day, I didn't remember what happened. Since Benjamin visited me yesterday, I immediately thought he stole it. Sorry everyone...I hope you will forgive me." Once Celestia put her Regal Vase back inside the glass case, she put a few magical locks on it before walking out of the room. Meanwhile, Flareon, Twilight, and the others were shocked with disbelief that the entire mission ended up being completely pointless. They just kept staring at the throne chair with their eyes and mouth wide opened. The fake Regal Vase in front of them suddenly broke apart into four pieces. That itself pretty much summarized their night in a nutshell. In the end, the ponies almost got themselves killed to due an embarrassing blunder made by Princess Celestia. Not to mention, Benjamin's mansion was destroyed in the process. Though, in truth, no one seemed to care about the condition of some rich unicorn's mansion. I don't think anyone did. Why you ask? Benjamin had at least nine others.


	25. Will Of Recap

Chapter 25  
Will Of Recap

This is a very special episode. It is a recap episode for seasons 1-4 of My Little Pony Will Of Fire. Included will be different polls that you, the loyal viewer, have voted on such as best fights, favorite characters, and funniest moments. Not to mention the reading of fan mail that you have sent me. There will also be special guests appearances with hints about the upcoming new season 5. How this episode will play out is during a show called 'Will Of Recap' on a TV set with a live audience. It will be hosted by Prince Flareon, Princess Twilight, and their friends. Now with further ado, I present to you the season 4 finale episode Will Of Recap! Here are your hosts! Flareon, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie! Take it away guys!" In the response, the audience stopped their hooves in applause as the studio lights came on, revealing seven ponies sitting around a table with a big flat screen TV behind them. The words 'Will Of Recap' in red, orange, and yellow lights were seen hanging above them. "Thank you Mr. Announcer for that amazing introduction," Twilight said happily, "Welcome to Will Of Recap everyone. My name is Twilight Sparkle and I'm here with my loving husband and best friends. We will be going over some of your favorite battles, moments, and characters from seasons 1-4 during this very special episode. We also will be having some guests joining us with hints about season 5 and responding to your fan mail." She then turned to Flareon.

"First off...we will be revealing your top 5 favorite battles," Flareon said as he pointed his right hoof at the TV screen which suddenly turned on and began to show the results.

The Top 5 Best Fights  
1. Flareon vs Alexei  
2. Flareon vs Dark Flareon  
3. Flareon/Twilight vs Yin/Yang  
4. Flareon vs Draco  
5. Flareon vs Blue Thunder

When the results ended, the TV screen went blank again and the ponies started discussing them.

"I'm not surprised me and Alexei was voted the best fight," Flareon commented, "That battle was the toughest I've faced so far. Not to mention, I literally had to sacrifice myself to defeat him."

"Don't remind me," Twilight replied, "You were gone for an entire year. I'm just glad you were able to come back."

"Yeah...me too," Flareon said as he put his hoof on her hoof, "It was all thanks to Infinity. She was the one who allowed me to return to Equestria."

"I thought you and Blue Thunder should have been ranked 1st," Rainbow Dash said, "The way you heroically saved me from that heartless jerk was awesome. I've watched that fight more than ten times."

"When Flareon and Twilight faced off against Yin and Yang I was amazed and impressed at the power of their love," Rarity said, "Only if I could meet that special someone too. You're so lucky Twilight!"

"Thanks Rarity," Twilight replied, "I'm positive you will find someone that will love you and much as you love him one day!" The ponies continued on for fifteen more minutes talking about the top 5 fights and some battles that didn't make it into the top 5. Overall, each of them had different opinions about which battle was the best, but they did agree that Flareon vs Alexei and Flareon vs Dark Flareon definitely deserved to be one of the top 5 best battles throughout seasons 1-4. Just then, a ringing sound echoed throughout the room.

"Oh! That sound means it's time to us to welcome our first guest!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she pointed to the left, "You know him. You probably hate but really love him. He's Mr. Evil himself! Please welcome to the show the Dragon of Darkness...Alexei!" The audience stomped in applause as Alexei walked in the room at sat down in the chair at the end of the table.

"Thank you for having me everyone," Alexei said, "It's about time I had some sort of appearance. I was only in season 2 for a short while and then my character was killed off in season finale. Not to say I didn't see it coming because I had already read the script beforehand. Though it seemed unfair for me to get less screen time than Discord. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him, but still...I deserved better."

"Yeah...well...you were the prime evil guy," Flareon replied, "It never goes good for him in the end. No matter what type of show it is."

"Evil or not Flareon, everyone deserves a happy ending," Fluttershy muttered. Alexei was shown nodding his head in agreement.

"So...Alexei. What can you tell us about season 5?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Ah yes...season 5," Alexei replied with a smile, "From what the developers are letting me spoil, I can say that there will be another main villain that will appear. Let's just say me and him are...connected."

"Connected? Connected in what way?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You will have to watch season 5 to find out Rainbow Dash," Alexei replied as he waved his finger at her. He then turned to face the camera. "That goes for everyone watching too." After they were done interviewing him, Alexei waved goodbye to them and the audience as he walked off the set. Even though his appearance on the show was short, Alexei did provide a valuable clue about what is in store for season 5. It had to do something with a new villain appearing that was in someway connected with Alexei. As much as I would love to spoil it myself, I'm afraid I have to side with Alexei on this one. You will just have to wait till I begin writing season 5 sometime in the near future.

"Next up...we will reveal the top 5 funniest moments," Applejack said as she pointed towards the TV, which turned on again.

The Top 5 Funniest Moments  
1. Fluttershy KO's Flareon  
2. Mane 6 become Stallion 6  
3. Flareon/Rainbow Dash interrogate Spike  
4. Flareon becomes Flarena  
5. Flareon/Rainbow Dash/Daring Do quicksand trap

After the TV screen went blank again, the ponies began discussing the results. Rainbow Dash was seen trying to hold back her laughter, but only for a few seconds before she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Fluttershy KO's Flareon...I remember!" Rainbow Dash burst out in laughter, "It was so funny! He got owned so badly! Easily the funniest moment...ever!"

"It happened one time!" Flareon replied angrily.

"Um...Flareon," Fluttershy muttered with a hint of a small smile, "It actually happened two times...remember?"

"You aren't helping!" Flareon replied as Rainbow Dash laughed even louder. "Remember when you become a stallion and kept crashing into everything Rainbow Dash? That was number 2 on the list. Still want to keep laughing?" In an instant, Rainbow Dash stopped laughing.

"That was not funny!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "I really hated being a guy. My body frame was so different that my sense of flight was messed up. That's why I crashed so many times! All because you got mad we pranked you on April Fools Day."

"It's called payback Rainbow Dash...sweet payback," Flareon replied with a mischievous smile. In response, Rainbow Dahs crossed her hooves and refused to make eye contact with him.

"Even thought I hated it, I thought when my mane was cut by the CMC was pretty funny now that I look back at it," Rarity said.

"What about we when swapped bodies with our pets?" Applejack asked, "I remember we thought Flareon was behind it."

"You girls still haven't apologized to me for that," Flareon replied. Sadly for Flareon, they completely ignored him and kept on talking about the funniest moments. In the end, everyone had different opinions on what the top 5 funniest moments were, but they did on agree that Fluttershy KO's Flareon was the funniest moment in seasons 1-4 of My Little Pony Will Of Fire. The ponies continued a discussion of the funniest moments until they heard another bell sound ring, signaling the appearance of another special guest.

"It's time for another guest!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily, "You know her as Princess Celestia's younger sister. Please welcome to the show...the princess of the midnight moon...Luna!" The audience stomped in applause as Princess Luna walked into the room and sat down in the chair at the end of the table besides Rarity.

"Thank you letting me appear on your show," Princess Luna said with a smile, "My sister is going to be so jealous that I was invited instead of her." She then turned to face the camera. "I hope your watching this Celestia because I'm going to reveal what I had you do after losing our bet." In response, Flareon, Twilight, their friends, and the audience gasped in surprise.

"Your actually going to tell us?" Twilight asked with her eyes glowing in anticipation.

"That's right Twilight," Luna replied mischievously.

"So! So! So! Tell us already! Please!" Rarity exclaimed as she stood up in her chair.

"You know that golden chariot pulled by royal guards my sister usually rides in from time to time?" Luna asked with narrow eyes, "Well...as punishment for losing the bet, I had Celestia pull me in that anywhere and everywhere I wanted for an entire month. It was extreme satisfying since she never let me ride in it before. I had a lot of fun." The room immediately burst out in laughter after hearing what Princess Luna had told them. It took awhile for everyone to calm down. When Flareon and the others regained their composure, they continued on with the interview.

"So...Princess Luna. What can you tell us about My Little Pony Will Of Fire season 5?" Applejack asked, "The viewers watching are dying to find out what is in store for them next season!"

"Season 5 huh? Very well," Luna replied, "I don't want to spoil too much, but from what I can tell you, season 5 will take place 30 years in the future." In response, everyone gasped in surprise, but no one was more surprised than Pinkie Pie.

"30 years?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, "We have to wait 30 years for the next season? No fair!"

"Don't be ridiculous Pinkie Pie," Twilight replied, "Princess Luna didn't literally mean a 30 year wait, she meant season 5 will be 30 years after season 4. So that means we were will a lot older than we are now."

"I'm not looking forward to being a senior adult," Rarity commented as she sighed deeply, "Why can't we stay looking the way we are now?"

"Because Rarity...ponies age," Flareon replied, "That's why. It's the same for humans too."

"Can you tell us anything more Princess Luna?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Like...do the rest of us get married or something?" In response, a smirk appeared on Luna's face as the audience began to murmur.

"Maybe," she replied, "You will just have to wait till season 5 to find out Rainbow Dash." The ponies continued to interview her for a few more minutes. Once the interview was done, Princess Luna waved goodbye to them and the audience as she walked off the set. Thanks to Alexei and Princess Luna, you now have two hints about what season 5 is about. Including a possible third hint that may or may not be true, but unfortunately, I can't tell you which one it is. Here is what has been revealed so far in the show.

Season 5 Hints  
1. New main villain  
2. 30 years in the future  
3. Rest of Mane 6 getting married (?)

"We will now reveal to you the character popularity poll," Flareon said as he pointed to the TV screen, "This poll includes everyone from main characters, side characters, background characters, villains, and animals." The flat screen TV turned on once again and started to show the results.

The Character Popularity Poll  
1. Prince Flareon  
2. Princess Twilight Sparkle  
3. Rainbow Dash  
4. Princess Luna  
5. Chibiterasu  
6. Solana  
7. Fluttershy  
8. Derpy Hooves  
9. Blue Thunder  
10. Princess Celestia  
11. Applejack  
12. Prince Shining Armor  
13. Alexei  
14. Princess Cadance  
15. Pinkie Pie  
16. Bora  
17. Princess Vesperia  
18. Rarity  
19. Discord  
20. Spike

After the TV was done showing the results, it went off and the ponies got a discussion started about the popularity poll. Rarity, who was ranked 18th, was beyond furious.

"How was I ranked that low?!" Rarity cried out, "Especially behind Pinkie Pie no less." She then turned to left and immediately apologized. "Sorry Pinkie Pie."

"Number 1! That's what I'm talking about!" Flareon shouted happily, "Beat that Rainbow Dash!"

"Says the pony who got KO'd by Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash snickered.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" Flareon asked sarcastically.

"Chibiterasu was the only animal who made it into the top 20," Twilight stated as she looked down at her clipboard that also contained the character popularity poll, "He actually placed at number 5. That's really impressive. It says his popularity skyrocketed after the Opalcalypse episode when he transformed into an adult wolf."

"Blue Thunder at number 9? How? He only appeared in one episode," Applejack commented.

"Blue Thunder apparently had this cool factor about him that made him really popular," Twilight replied as she looked at her clipboard again, "Even though he was technically a villain."

"Look at Princess Luna at number 4," Flareon said as he looked at his clipboard too, "She was six spots ahead of Princess Celestia. That's really surprising. It says people really like her personality better than Celestia's." The ponies continued discussing the character popularity poll for ten more minutes. In the end, everyone had a different opinion about the poll. Such as what characters were snubbed and what characters were either ranked too high or too low. They did however agree that at least one of the other Cutie Mark Crusaders should have been in the top 20 along with Solana. Just then, another bell sound was heard ringing in the studio. It was time for another special guest appearance.

"Please welcome our third and final guest!" Pinkie Pie shouted, "You know her as the Goddess of Time and Space. The pony responsible for bringing Flareon to Equestria. She's as powerful as she is beautiful...it's Infinity!" The audience stomped in applause as Infinity walked into the room and sat down in the chair at the table with Flareon and the others.

"Thank you for having me everyone," Infinity said with a happy smile.

"So...Infinity darling," Rarity replied, "What can you tell us about season 5?"

"Very well," Infinity said as she moved in closer to the table, "I can tell you that season 5 will feature a new cast of main characters that the story will focus on."

"Wait...then that means...I won't be the protagonist anymore?" Flareon asked in a disappointed voice.

"That's correct Flareon...I'm sorry" Infinity replied, "But you, Twilight, and your friends will still be featured in season 5. Just as side characters this time."

"I see," Twilight said interested, "Can you tell us anything more Infinity?"

"Hmm...well, I can say there will be a new Princess of Equestria," Infinity replied, "I bet Flareon and Twilight know who it is." In response, Flareon and Twilight's eyes instantly lit up. When the others asked them who it was, they refused to reveal the answer. I'm sure though you probably know who Infinity is talking about. The ponies interviewed Infinity for a little longer, and when it was over, Infinity waved goodbye to everyone as she left the set. Thanks to her, Infinity was able to give a total of two hints about season 5. Here is what has been leaked.

Season 5 Hints  
1. New main villain  
2. 30 years in the future  
3. Rest of Mane 6 getting married (?)  
4. New main characters  
5. New Princess of Equestria

"For the last segment of Will of Recap, we will be reading your fan mail," Flareon said as he pointed to a pile of different colored letters lying in the middle of the table. Twilight then pick a random letter and began reading it aloud.

"Dear Flareon, what was the hardest thing about becoming a pony? Sincerely, Jessica," Twilight said as she put in back on the table.

"Great questions Jessica!" Flareon replied as he put up his hooves and showed them to the camera, "Having hooves instead of hands and fingers. I can't tell you how hard that was for me to get used to. The other thing I would say would be walking on all fours instead of two legs." After Flareon put his hooves back down, Fluttershy choose a letter and began to read it.

"Dear Rainbow Dash, if you and Flareon had a rematch race around Equestria, who would win? Sincerely Jake," Fluttershy said. She then put the letter on top of the one Twilight read.

"Well Jake...that's an easy question," Rainbow Dash replied with a smirk, "Me."

"Yeah...no," Flareon said, "I think I would win this time Rainbow Dash. I'm a better flyer than I was before when I raced you and you cheated because of how you were scared of losing to me." As Flareon and Rainbow Dash started to argue, Twilight signaled to Pinkie Pie to choose a letter and read it to everyone.

"Dear Rarity, how to you keep your mane looking so beautiful and elegant? Sincerely, Kelly," Pinkie Pie said.

"I prep it daily. Three times a day to be exact," Rarity replied as she flaunted her mane towards the camera, "After breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It's not an easy task keeping my mane looking as good as it is." Rainbow Dash was then shown making a silent gagging noise while Rarity wasn't looking. In response, the audience quietly laughed. The ponies continued to read fan mail until only one letter remained.

"Looks like this is the last letter we have," Applejack said as she began to read aloud a letter she had chosen, "Dear Twilight Sparkle, what's the best thing about being a princess? Sincerely, Gabriel."

"Excellent question Gabriel!" Twilight replied with a big smile, "Probably everyone calling me princess and your highness is the best thing about being a princess. Also, me and Flareon get to go on all the rides in the Ponyville Amusement Park for free. Being a pony of royalty has its perks after all." At that moment, another bell sound was hearing ringing throughout the room, but this time it was a different tune. "Well everyone, Will Of Recap is just about over. Me, Flareon, and my friends would like to thank you for tuning in today. We hope you enjoyed today's episode and will continue to support My Little Pony Will Of Fire. We would also like to thank Alexei, Princess Luna, and Infinity for joining us on our show."

"Bye everyone!" the ponies shouted together as the audience gave them a roaring applause. That my friends was the epic season 4 finale. I hope you have enjoyed seasons 1-4 of My Little Pony Will Of Fire. I will get started on season 5 soon in about 2-4 weeks. I would also like to thank you for being such loyal readers too.


End file.
